Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Ai Hazard
by Memor-X
Summary: 4 Years after the JS Incident Nanoha and Fate have finally confessed their feelings for one another before Fate left to become a Mobile Enforcer. With Fate's return a year later as a full fledged Mobile Enforcer Riot Force 6 has came back together. Yet the peaceful family life Nanoha had hoped for may not last as a light it shone to reveal the truths behind the myths. [Ch.6 is up]
1. Chapter 1-a: Yearning Heart Fate Side

_Author's Note:_ Chapters 1 - 4 are not in the usual format i write in when i plan out scenes for video games, as such from Chapter 5 it'll be in the format i'm used to. with that said i may sometime rewrite Chapters 1 - 4 expanding on them however for the time being they serve their purpose of setting things up ready for the main plot which begins at Chapter 5. (if these were an anime the current Chapters 1-4 would be more of the first/second episode)

* * *

**Volume 1: Lover's Reunion**

**Chapter 1-a: Yearning Heart Fate Side**

Fate collapsed onto her bed and placed Bardiche on the bedside table

"Sir! Is everything alright"  
"Yes...Bardiche" Fate replied pausing in between  
"The 1.02 second pause in your reply suggests otherwise"  
"I'm sorry, I'm just tired"  
"Very well sir"

Bardiche's glow began to die down indicating that he was going to sleep while Fate rolled over facing the wall and took a photo out of the pillow case. The photo was of her and Nanoha, Nanoha was hugging Fate's arm resting her head on Fate's shoulder. Fate gripped the clothes on her chest tightly, her nails digging into the fabric.

"Why, why I am so cruel" she sobbed referring to her namesake. The photo was a year old having been taken the last time Fate had seen Nanoha face to face. Because of her current rank in the Time Space Administration Bureau she rarely had time to return to Mid-Childa. The very few times she did however Nanoha wasn't around.

Fate untied the ribbons holding her hair and brought them to her face sniffing them, Nanoha's lingering scent remained in them however it was not as potent as it was a year ago. As she let herself become lost in the trace aroma Fate remembered the Paradox Hourglass.

It had been 4 years since the JS Incident; strange anomalies were appearing everywhere and were growing more intense. The TSAB learned that these anomalies called "Paradoxes" were naturally occurring however their appearance rate and severity were increasing. Fate and Nanoha had been tasked to discover the cause of this and in the process they discovered the location of a Lost Logia known as the Paradox Hourglass, a device in which sand flowed from the top and bottom into the centre and twisted like a double helix.

The device was created by a civilization which had mastered inter-dimensional travel, they discovered that constant travel gave birth to more Paradoxes, the device was created to absorb all Paradoxes created though inter-dimensional travel and use them as a form of energy which powered the device, the problem was however that inter-dimensional travel during the time of the civilization that created the Hourglass was far greater than the current era.

In the course of their investigation Fate and Nanoha learned of a terrorist group had wanted to topple the TSAB. By tampering with the energy flow of the Paradox Hourglass it would seem that the TSAB was responsible for the increasing Paradoxes, after removing the TSAB they would them harness the power Paradoxes had to create a new form on magic and fill the void left by the TSAB.

When Fate and Nanoha discovered this they were attacked while trying to fix the hourglass. After a long gruelling fight the terrorists were stopped, arrested and the TSAB took control of the hourglass, monitoring it to ensure that their actions didn't strain it. As the result of the mission both Fate and Nanoha was given promotions, however as always Nanoha refused hers to remain as an instructor.

Fate on the other hand would have gladly accepted the promotion however this time there was one issue holding her back, Nanoha, or more precisely her feelings for Nanoha. Since the two first met a children fighting one another for the Jewel Seeds Fate began to develop feeling for Nanoha and as they grew up together those feeling grew.

Whenever she was given a mission which meant leaving Nanoha for quite some time she began to feel as if daggers was stabbing into her heart, that feeling would soon be gone the moment she returned. Her next promotion would however see her separated from Nanoha and she won't have the freedom to see her again until Fate was able to become a Mobile Enforcer, which would be quite some time away. Becoming a Mobile Enforcer was Fate's dream cause then she could act more freely and do more good and this promotion was the first step in that path, but if she refused, it may be years before the opportunity could come by again.

3 nights after the promotion was suggested to Fate she went to see Nanoha, she resolved to confess her feelings hoping that by doing so she may be able to discover if she wanted to take the promotion or not. Fate had arrived at the former Section 6 H.Q which Hayate had repaired and to be used as a training facility for Nanoha, since it also doubled as living quarters Fate, Nanoha and Vivio were living here together aswell.

Fate moved though the building looking for Nanoha only to find her at the jetty out the back; Nanoha had her shoes off and was gently splashing the water with her toes. Fate slowly approached Nanoha as to not disturb her but Nanoha felt Fate's presence.

"Oh, Feito-chan, good evening"

Fate's heart jumped hearing Nanoha call her Feito, a name only Nanoha used for Fate. Vivio too would copy Nanoha by calling Fate Feito-mama which Fate couldn't help but love.

Nanoha patted a spot next to her "come on, sit down"

Fate took of her shoes and sat next to Nanoha and mimed Nanoha's splashing, the sea breeze caressed the wet portions of her legs. The longer she sat there the faster her heart raced. There had been many times that she had wanted to confess to Nanoha but her nerves got in the way, the fear that by revealing her feelings it may destroy the friendship they have. Fate stole herself as she took a deep breath

"You do this often" she asked; in her mind she was beating herself for once again not doing what she had committed in doing.

Nanoha nodded "yeh, it's quite relaxing, Vivio joins me on occasion but she has homework to do, staring at this gentle sea make me remember these peaceful times and how it would be great if everything just remained as they are, and not just places or events, but people too"

Fate felt something suddenly crush her chest; Nanoha had just said she wanted people to remain as they were. The words echoed in Fate's head intensifying the pain in her, had Nanoha just said that she had wanted to remain as just friends? Fate frantically tried to think of different meanings to her words.

In the corner of Fate's eyes she saw Nanoha lean towards her "however, then nothing will progress"

As Fate went to face Nanoha to ask what she meant, Nanoha's face dominated Fate's field of vision and something soft and warm was pressed against her lips. it was Nanoha's lips, Nanoha was kissing her, the woman who befriended her many years ago who Fate fell in love with, the woman who Fate wanted to confess her true feeling for but was scared of the worst case scenario, was kissing her, not just a small peck or an accidental kiss when going for her cheek but an actual passionate kiss.

As Nanoha leaned away she saw that Fate was in a state of shock, to Fate this was not how she had anticipated things to happen, however Nanoha read her face differently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't...excuse me" Nanoha stuttered. She quickly stood up and picked up her shoes to leave. Coming over her initial shock Fate reached out and grabbed Nanoha's arm.

"Wait Nanoha"  
"I'm sorry, I did something selfish and didn't take into consideration how you felt"

Nanoha tried to pull away but Fate pulled her back into her and held her in her arms before kissing her, Nanoha's eyes began to close as they continued to kiss.

As they broke their kiss Fate gazed into Nanoha's slowly opening eyes "Nanoha, I came tonight to tell you that I love you"  
"So it wasn't just me"  
"Apparently not" Fate giggled. However it was a hollow empty giggle as the moment she stopped Nanoha saw tears begin to well up in Fate's eyes.

"Feito, what's wrong?"  
"I wanted to confess to you tonight because I need to give my answer about my promotion in the morning, but now I can't decide now if I want to stay here by your side or take the promotion and work to become a Mobile Enforcer" Fate sobbed.

Nanoha knew Fate was stalling her decision and was planning on telling her tonight her own feelings towards Fate; however when Fate appeared at the jetty Nanoha pushed her plans ahead. She dreaded that Fate would accept the promotion and without knowing her feelings and end up finding someone while she was away. This scared Nanoha however it seemed her confession caused Fate to become confused in what she wanted to do.

"Nanoha, what should I do" Fate sobbed looking into Nanoha's eyes  
Nanoha put her hand to Fate's cheek and using her thumb wipe away Fate's tears while caressing her "take the promotion Fate, weather it takes a few months for a few years, know that I'll be waiting for you to come back as a Mobile Enforcer" she said smiling gently "and anyway, it's not like you'll never get a break" she laughed.

The two of them began to kiss again, Fate now had her choice, Nanoha loved her in the same way she did and would be here for her waiting. The best thing Fate could do now was to become a Mobile Enforcer quickly and come back to her, but for now until morning she wanted to remain like this with Nanoha in their own little world.

"Nanoha-mama, Feito-mama, what are you doing"

Then came a sudden intruder into their world, Fate had to look around Nanoha to see Vivio standing behind her.

Nanoha turned her head "ahhh, Vivio, well you see"  
"You two confessed?"  
"Yes" Fate replied.

Vivio rushed up to them and hugged them "yay, we can finally be a real family now"  
Fate let go of Nanoha and squatted down to be at the same level as Vivio, "I'm sorry but I'm probably going to be leaving sometime tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back"  
"But why, you love Nanoha-mama, if you leave you'll make her cry" Vivio sobbed obviously trying to guilt Fate in staying,  
"But I would be sad if Fate gave up on her dreams for my sake" Nanoha squatted down as well and rubbed Vivio's head "we'll see Feito-mama again"

Fate turned to Nanoha "why don't you accept your promotion, sure your rank is lower than me but you've passed up promotions all this time their bound to bump you up to my level, that way the 3 of us can be together"

Nanoha shook her head "I have to stay and train the new forwards, if I don't they'll just do what I did, also it would be unfair on Vivio, you'll be stationed on a ship and Vivio has just started school"

Nanoha knew it wasn't what Fate wanted to hear but Fate fully understood the reasons; it affirmed her resolve to become a Mobile Enforcer sooner.

The next day Fate accepted her promotion and was given 12 hours to get her thing ready for transfer to the TSAB headquarters. After packing the time she had left was spent with Nanoha including getting Hayate to take a photo of them together. Nanoha saw Fate off at the station and before leaving handed Fate her ribbon.

The promotion Fate received was Ship Enforcer which was just an Enforcer who is stationed on-board a ship. Her goal was to become a Mobile Enforcer which would allow her to be the master of where she is stationed, so long as she registered with the local forces of her presence. This way they would know that she is in the area and where she was previously if she was in transit. This would allow her to always be with Nanoha while on standby.

Her current rank of World-Shift Enforcer, this which meant she had to be stationed on a ship but could be on call by any local force of any world within the vicinity of the ship's patrol. Her next promotion would be Mobile Enforcer but she had to have enough accolades and duty honours to get the promotion.

as the year dragged on Fate felt the days getting longer and longer, had it not have been for Bardiche reminding her to keep her concentration she would have lost her focus in the middle of battle many times.

Fate kissed Nanoha's face on the photograph "Nanoha, this separation is more than I can take, I just want to see you and hold you in my arms again", Fate wrapped her arms and legs around a body pillow and held the photo on the pillow with her forehead "I want to be able to feel your gentle touch upon me as I give you my body." Fate said to herself as her fingers sat between her breasts.  
"That would make thing problematic if your moans wake Vivio"

Fate quickly let go of the pillow and sat up, standing at the door was Lindy Harlaown, Fate's adopted mother.  
"H, ho, how long have you been standing there" Fate stuttered.  
Lindy warped her arms around herself and began to twist her up and body back and forth "oh Nanoha my love, this separation is more than I can take, I want to be able to feel your touch as we press our hot naked bodies together" she laughed.  
Fate began to furiously blush remembering what she said and hearing how her mother interpreted it "you shouldn't be eavesdropping on someone's private thoughts"  
"True but you was saying them out load and your door was open"

Fate had just remembered, she had wandered into her room like a doll and forgot to close and lock her door so technically her mother wasn't in the wrong. Lindy entered the room sat down on the bed "it's ok, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be with a woman like how men and women are together"  
"I was not saying that there was anything wrong and even if there was I wouldn't care" Fate replied.  
"What's the matter then" Lindy asked, looking down at the photo Fate had.  
"I miss her so much, and every night I have nightmares that she's hurt and I don't know about it and am unable to save her"

Lindy leaned over and put her land on Fate's shoulder "I know, you don't have to worry, Nanoha is the Ace of Aces; if anything happened to her we would hear about it. Hell, more than likely an entire army would be sent in retaliation and I would be demanding we take the front lines"

Lindy's words reassured Fate as there had been no news of the Ace of Aces being attacked. Still, the separation was crushing Fate and she couldn't help but wonder if Vivio's presence was just staving off the same thing for Nanoh. Even if Fate was away Nanoha had Vivio to raise and Vivio would do anything to make sure her mama wasn't sad.

"I had a feeling when I heard you were slow in accepting your promotion a year ago was because of someone, and when you finally was on board you worked long and hard to climb the ranks as if you was possessed. I knew you were trying to become a Mobile Enforcer so you could be with someone without the TSAB telling you where to be stationed" Lindy commented as she caressed her daughter's cheek. "And even now with this loneliness eating away at you, you still work your hardest; just keep at it and your efforts will be rewarded"

Lindy left Fate's room and closed the door allowing Fate some time to herself. The Ashinra's next patrol wouldn't take them anywhere near Mid-Childa which meant even if there was a call for an Enforcer there, Fate wouldn't be called in. Fate wasn't her own child like Chrono however she still saw Fate as her own daughter and her maternal instincts told her to do something.

Lindy disembarked from the Ashinra which was currently being resupplied ready for its next patrol. She made her way to Chrono's room but as she went to knock she noticed the door wasn't locked so she just walked in.

"Chrono, I wa..."  
"Mother!? christ!" Chrono yelled as his fixed his coat closing it and got up out of the chair he was leaning back in.  
"You...wasn't" Lindy shyly tried to ask.  
"What? Oh dear god no", Chromo Saluted "Forgive me Admiral for not giving you the proper welcome, I was relaxing and was unaware you wanted to see me"

Lindy laughed, despite the fact he was an Admiral like her he always saw her as a superior "Chrono dear you don't have to be like that when it's a personal visit"  
"Oh it is?" Chrono asked.  
Lindy nodded "I want to talk to you about your sister"  
Chrono slumped back into his chair "oh great, what has Melly done this time"  
"No, your other sister"  
"Oh no don't tell me Julia is in hospital again"  
"Not on Amy's side of the family"  
"Caro?"

Lindy sighed "are you doing this on purpose"  
"Just joking with you mother. But in all seriousness, is this about Fate spacing off in the middle of a mission?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, on the last patrol I saw her just standing there as if she was distant. Bardiche snapped her out of it but it's worrying when Fate of all people starts to space out"  
"Well you see she's sick"

Chrono slammed his fit into the table as he sat up "don't tell me that bitch purposely designed some flaw in Fate" he said, his rage directed at the woman who perfected Project F to create Fate to be her slave.  
"No, no, no, she's love sick"  
"Love sick, as in missing some she's fallen for to the point of despair"  
"Yep"  
"Oh, who's the lucky man?"

Lindy scratched her head "Takamachi, Nanoha?"  
"Nanoha's not a guy" Chrono laughed. His laughter subsided when he notice that Lindy didn't laugh. "Your serious, Fate's fallen in love with Nanoha?"  
"Don't tell me you have a problem with it"  
"No I don't, it's...well I knew they were close and Fate did agree to become Vivio's Godmother, but I didn't know it was developing in that direction...does Nanoha know"  
"I would assume so, what I overheard Fate say to herself would suggest so"

Lindy took a seat opposite Chrono while leaned back in his chair once again smirking "I guess this sucks for you huh, oh all those suitors would have broken hearts"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You forced me to marry Amy when I got her pregnant"  
"Oh, and I suppose you thought you could just ditch her"  
"No! I had all intention of marrying her after I found out. Thing is I found out she was pregnant from you and you said right after that 'you better take responsibility as a man and marry her now'. Honestly I'm really disappointed you saw me like that"  
"I was more concerned that because she was the first girl you had been with and you always focused on work. Though I am glad that you two did have sex out of love and not as a stress relief from work"

Chrono got up and began to fix up some tea "can we get back onto Fate"  
"Yes of cause. It seems like Fate is trying to become a Mobile Enforcer so she can have the freedom to be with Nanoha and to accomplish her own duties"  
"And you came to me because?" Chrono asked as he set Lindy's cup on the table  
Lindy thanked Chrono slightly nodding her head before took a sip "she's still got a long way to go and I'm worried that unless she is able to meet with Nanoha soon she'll lose too much focus and end up getting hurt or even killed"  
Chrono sat back down and began to think "the Claudia's next patrol route does include Mid-Childa; I could have her reassigned to me and give her a break when we reach there"

Lindy shook her head "they've been separated for a year and the Ashinra has had been in Mid-Childa space a few times. I have given Fate leave to visit her friends but I'm assuming Nanoha has unfortunately not been available"  
"What do you suggest?"  
"Maybe there's something Fate has done which people have missed, some crowning achievement which could warrant enough of an honour to grant her her final promotion"

Chrono began to think. Fate's position had her change ships on a regular basis when their patrol ended and she had been on the Claudia a few times. He tried to think back to anything Fate had done, "would saving a few squads and a town while she was given official leave count"  
"Of cause! Wait, she would have been given an honour for that"  
"Not if it was embarrassing to the point where I and the entire squad had to swear to secrecy"  
"What was it?"  
"I tell you but I better be given protection, she'll kill me for this"  
"She's that love sick I doubt it if it allows her to become promoted"

Chrono prepared himself knowing what he was about to say could seal his fate, "Ok. Well there was this one mission to clear out a monster nest I had sent a squad in to deal with. The planet however had these highly recommended natural hot springs, so I told Fate to take some leave and enjoy them since you know what she's like about her privacy. The squad got into some real trouble and even 2 more squads with me leading them wasn't enough. Then came Fate in with only a towel, she handle the hordes while we got the injured out and it wasn't just the original squad but the 2 extra I lead in. our attack however riled the nest and the monsters charged off at a nearby town. Fate went to head them off and held off the horde until we could set up a defensive perimeter and get the ship into position for an orbital strike. Had it not been for Fate's actions many brave men and women would have been killed, the monsters would have attacked the town and god knows how many would have died then"

Lindy scratched her head "that's the first I heard of it. Why would she not have it reported?"  
"You remember I said Fate was in a towel. Well she heard the fighting and took off leaving her clothes behind to aid us but after it was all over...her towel came off"  
"What did you do?"  
"What do you think; I gave her my barrier jacket and helped her back to the hot spring to get her clothes"  
Lindy nodded "ok, we'll need people to collaborate the evidence of her deeds. If you could rework the story to skip of what happened in the end then Fate should get her promotion...we just need to hope that Fate doesn't try and correct us"

* * *

Next Chapter - Chapter 1-b: Yearning Heart Nanoha Side


	2. Chapter 1-b: Yearning Heart Nanoha Side

**Chapter 1-b: Yearning Heart Nanoha Side**

It had been a year since Nanoha and Fate confessed their feeling for each other. In the past if Nanoha was separated from Fate it didn't worry her too much, Yes she did yearn to have Fate back but she knew that Fate would return as she always had, so long as she kept thinking that there was never a problem. However, a year thinking that would take its toll sooner or later.

"Why don't you go to the TSAB Headquarters where Fate would be stationed while waiting for resupply" Hayate asked  
"Cause every time I and Vivio went we would find out that Fate had been assigned to a ship which was just leaving"  
Hayate giggled "maybe before she left the two of you should have set up something for a long distance relationship"  
"True but nothing beats having the one you love in your arms"

Hayate had been visiting Nanoha quite a lot recently keeping her company. She had grown concerned that the year long separation with absolutely no contact between them was bad for her friend; however she knew Fate just as well and knew that Fate must have tried to visit any moment she got.

"Still, I can't believe that you was the one who confessed first"  
"It was your idea for me to kiss her"  
"Yeh but I figured that Fate would confess first"

Nanoha put down her can of soft drink "wait, you knew about Fate's feelings"  
"Not 100% but there were signs. the obvious one was how she comfort you when Vivio was kidnapped when we saw that horrifying video of her in pain" Hayate shuttered thinking back to the JS Incident, when Scaglietti broadcast that video of Vivio connected to the Saint Cradle, screaming out in pain for her mamas'  
"I just wish I could have saved Vivio and dealt with Scaglietti myself. He could've seen why some refer to me as the white devil"

Hayate leaned away as she saw the darkness fill Nanoha eyes. She knew full well if Nanoha had gone with Fate to deal with Scaglietti, she would have gone off on a psychotic rampage and slaughtered him. Hayate's alarm on her phone began to off. "Looks like it's time" she reminded Nanoha, turning off the alarm. The 2 women got up and finished their drinks before tossing the cans and jumping into Hayate's car. Hayate had set the alarm on her phone to give them plenty of time to drive to Vivio's school and have time to wait around before she came out.

"So I take it Vivio is fine having 2 mothers" Hayate asked  
"Yes of cause, in fact she said we were a normal family"  
"No offence or anything but a normal family has a mother and a father. Not only are the 2 of you girls but if we ignore that Fate is an artificial mage, created solely to be a slave and abused by her creator, you bring a resident of earth and being a mage is not a part of a normal family"  
"Yeh but since when is any family truly normal"  
"Good point, take a look at mine"  
"Speaking of your family, which of your knights have you decided to be your wife?"  
"Nanoha!" Hayate yelled losing her focus on the road causing the car to sway.

As she regained control Nanoha was laughing "I'm sorry but you have to admit you deserved that"  
"well it has been something that's come across my mind before" Hayate blushed  
"Well, you have a lot of choices, just that if you choose Signum you might end up being the wife" Nanoha laughed

As the two arrived at St. Hilde Academy 10 minutes before school had ended. Both Nanoha and Hayate leaned against the car as they waited for Vivio to come out. As the two waiting Hayate noticed the pre-occupied look on Nanoha's face

"What's on your mind" she asked  
"I'm just wondering what I should do when Fate gets back. Given I would kiss her but then what? I've never been in a relationship before"  
"Why not ask Kyouya or Miyuki for relationship advice, that's what older siblings are for?"  
"I don't think they can help"  
"Why?"  
"If I asked Miyuki then it would be about dating boys. If I asked Kyouya it would be about dating girls from a boy's perspective"  
"Yeh, I can see how that is a problem. Well when she gets back play it by ear and know that the two of you always have me around"

As the two talked the bells rang across the school singling the end of the school day. As the 2 women watched the children pour out of the front door Nanoha's eyes instantly locked onto the heterochromia eyes of one girl who, upon seeing Nanoha began to run to her. "Mama!"

Nanoha couched down with her arms open as Vivio ran into them and hugged her "how was school"  
"It was good, nothing all that exciting however"

Hayate noticed a piece of paper crumbled up in the front pocket of Vivio's bag, she snuck around Vivio and pulled it out,  
"What's this Vivio?"  
"Ahhh! That's nothing important"  
"Oh really, well I'll be the judge of that"

Hayate assumed that it was maybe a love letter however as she opened the paper up she notice a huge red F in the corner "an F on a test?"  
"It wasn't my fault"  
Nanoha patted Vivio's head "as long as you did your best that's good enough"  
"No actually it says in the comment she was caught cheating"

Vivio jumped up and snatched the paper out of Hayate's hands "I wasn't cheating, the stupid teacher was just outsmarted by the 2 of us"  
"2 of you?" Hayate asked. Nanoha noticed Einhart slowly walking up to them; she noticed that Vivio was holding the grading paper "did you tell them"  
"No, Aunty Hayate stole it"

Nanoha put out her hand requesting the paper before Vivio handed it to her. It was a grading paper for a Magical Skills test to which stated that Vivio failed because she cheated. Given what Einhart said it must mean they both failed.

"What happened" she asked handing the paper back to Vivio  
"Well, it was a mock battle however in terms of spells restrictions we were only allowed certain ones which could be registered by teacher's equipment. Me and Ein focused our mana together to make out attacks stronger causing them to score more points, but then the teacher told us off for using illegal spells"  
"I even tried explaining to the teacher that how what we did was not a spell but a method for better mana control. The teacher however would not listen to reason" Einhart continued.  
"I take it that the test was about scoring points and you are graded by your score?" Hayate asked, Vivio and Einhart nodded

Nanoha began to storm off "I'll show that teacher what for! Who does this idiot think they are, failing my Vivio for that"

Hayate quickly wrapped her arms around Nanoha trying to stop her "let it go Nanoha, it's not like this test reflects anything"  
Nanoha relaxed "that's right and if Vivio joins the TSAB then I'd be training her better that that idiot"  
"Oh man, I would pity her if that happened" Hayate sighed remembering Caro's and Erio's training routines.

The 4 of them climbed into the car and headed back to the Section 6 H.Q. with Einhart returning with them to have a sleep over with Vivio.

"Hay Nanoha, you don't mind if I stay the night too" Hayate asked.  
"Sure, there are plenty of rooms free and the upper command floors are off limits to the trainees since that's where our rooms are"

Nanoha knew very well why Hayate would ask. She had been staying over a lot recently and knew it was because Hayate was growing concerned about how Nanoha was handling not being able to see Fate. She couldn't refuse because it would make Hayate worry that she was trying to handle itself. She couldn't let Hayate know that she knew the reason either as If she accepted it then would be like admitting to Hayate that she needed the company, refusing on the other hand would make Hayate just as worried.

Later that night Nanoha was lying in bed, everyone had gone to sleep and the entire building was dark. She rolled over to face a framed photo on the bed side cabinet, staring at a photo of her and Fate 1 year ago before Fate left. She wasn't truly alone because she had Vivio but she did miss Fate. Her eyes began to well up as she began to think of how Fate was coping if she was on a ship without anyone she knew.

"Sometimes I wish I never said that" Nanoha said to herself almost sobbing, remembering that she told Fate to accept her promotion. Had she known that the 2 wouldn't have any contact over the year she would have been selfish for a second time that night and told Fate to stay.

The frame was sitting onto of a letter which she received in the morning about her vacation leave she had requested being approved. Since Vivio would be coming off school for the Christmas holidays Nanoha got 1 and 1/2 month vacation starting at the end of the week. Her hope was that when Vivio came off the 2 of them would go to TSAB H.Q and see Fate. It wasn't that Nanoha hadn't tried seeing Fate there before however every attempt was the same; Fate had just been sent out. this time however if Fate was out on duty her and Vivio could come back when she had returned without Nanoha's work and Vivio's schooling getting in the way.

Nanoha felt something enter her bed and start crawling up the front of her body. A head suddenly popped out from in front of Nanoha.  
"Vivio?"  
"I heard you crying as I was getting a drink for Ein" Vivio said staring into Nanoha's teary eyes  
Nanoha hugged Vivio tightly "I'm ok, I'm not a good mother if my daughter has to worry about me. You go back to your room now"

After kissing Vivio on the forehead and letting go Vivio climbed out of the bed and went to leave the room but stopped at the door "I wish Feito-mama would come back soon"  
"So do I. but all we can do is wait"

After Vivio left Nanoha looked through the window into the night sky "I'll always be waiting for you, my Feito"

* * *

Next Chapter - Chapter 2: Mechinations of Fate


	3. Chapter 2: Mechanisations of Fate

**Chapter 2: Mechanisations of Fate**

Fate was standing on the podium fidgeting and heavily blushing. A couple of hours ago just before the Ashinra was about to leave for its next Patrol, her mother Lindy had come into her room where she was getting dressed and told her that the Admiral Tribunal had requested her and the Ashinra was to be delayed. When she arrived however all the questions the tribunal had for her were relating to an incident involving local animals being mutated into vicious monsters, the cause being exposure to waste produced from a near-by power reactor which nearby towns were using. However the tribunal's focus seemed to be on Fate's actions in saving several squads and a nearby town.

While the members of the Tribunal read over reports Fate looked behind her, staring death at Chrono who was also attending because he brought up the incident, and Fate's actions. Each time Fate stared at him he would break out in a cold sweat.

"Admiral Harlaown Chrono, you seem to be under the weather"  
"Oh no, I'm fine" he replied. Chrono had found some Navy personal who were saved by Fate's actions in that incident and had them all corporate in getting her to claim the honour she rightfully deserved. At the same time he got them to skip on what occurred at the end hoping he could lessen Fate's wrath.

"World-Shift Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown, just one last question"  
"Sir!" Fate replied saluting.  
"While in previous reports you play down your role in missions, this report seems to have far too many discrepancies between what has been submitted to us, and your original report. Is there a reason for this?"  
"Ahhhh, well, you see"  
"If I may interrupt, World-Shift Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown's trip to the hot springs was not documented properly in the logs and she did not want to cause problems because of that"

The Admiral Tribunal closed the dossiers on the mission and directed their attention to Fate. "World-Shift Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. In light of recent evidence presented to us of your valiant work in protecting your fellow mages and defending the lives of innocent citizens, all while off duty, the Tribunal sees fit that you should be given the opportunity to be promoted to Mobile Enforcer, do you ace..."  
"Yes, yes!" Fate interrupted excitedly.

The Tribunal froze up for a moment from Fate's response before collecting themselves "very well, in 24 hours you will be officially promoted to Mobile Enforcer. As such, you are currently pulled from any duty roster".

Lindy was waiting outside for the session to finish. As the door open Fate and Chrono walked out but the moment it closed Fate grabbed Chrono and shoved him into the wall  
"I told you not to ever speak of that again!"  
"Calm down. If I didn't how long do you think it would have taken to build up your accolades to get that promotion?" Chrono turned to look at his mother "you said I'd have protection"  
"Fate, let him go. Right now you should be more focused on packing your thing so you can go to Mid-Childa"

Fate began to loosen her grip on Chrono's clothes letting him go. Her mother was right; in 24 hours she would register her location on Mid-Childa and finally be with Nanoha. Chrono straightened out his barrier jacket "if you want, since my Patrol includes Mid-Childa I can drop you off on the way"  
"Thank you" Fate replied hugging Chrono before running off enthusiastically.

Fate boarded the Ashinra and began to pack her things. While she was packing she heard a knock on the door. Standing in the once again left opened doorway was another Enforcer, Teana Lanster.

"Hay Fate, heard you're finally going to be promoted to Mobile Enforcer"  
Fate stared at her "how did you find out"  
"I overheard the Harlaown Admirals talking about it on my way here after seeing you run off"

Teana walked into the room and pulled out the chair by the desk. "So where are you going to register first?" she asked  
"Mid-Childa"  
"Oh, well I'll call Subaru and..."  
"No don't!" Fate interrupted almost yelling "if you do then word will reach Nanoha about me finally being a Mobile Enforcer. I want to tell her myself"  
"Ok fair enough. I'll keep my mouth shut." Teana watched Fate dart around the room gathering her things and placing them on the bed. "Do you need a hand here?" she asked looking around the room, Fate nodded in response before Teana started to help pack Fate's things. Everything was able to be fit into 2 medium size boxes and weren't so packed that they were very heavy.

"Ok, is that everything" Teana asked as they finished and were about to leave  
"I think so"  
"No sir"

Fate looked on the black of her palm to Bardiche "what do you mean"  
"You are forgetting the one object you hold dear"

Fate looked around the room and checked her pocket trying to think of what she could be missing  
"Pillow", upon hearing Bardiche say that Fate jumped onto the bed  
"You got a special pillow you sleep with?" Teana asked before she notice Fate taking off the cover of the pillow, as Fate shook the pillow furiously causing a crumpled photo to drop out "thank you Bardiche"  
"You're welcome sir!"

As Fate got up off the bed Teana looked at the photo "this is a nice one of you and Nanoha. But for some reason it feels as if it is a bit more, how do I say it, intimate?"  
"This photo was taken a year ago before I was shipped out. The night before, me and Nanoha confessed our feelings to one another and had our first kiss"  
Teana began to blush "oh wow, how did it happen?"  
"Well I had gone to see Nanoha to confess to her but I kept getting cold feet. Nanoha said she liked things as they were but wanted change and kissed me. she was about to run off after she saw how shocked I was but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into my arms, kissing her telling her that I love her"

The two left the room with Teana still imagining how everything played out between Fate and Nanoha "where did it happen?"  
"Out at the jetty behind Section 6, a bit before the bridge to the training field"  
"Ahhhhh, that would look so romantic, kinda wish I could experience something like that"  
"Well maybe you could have if you went to confess to..."

Before Fate could finish Teana dug her elbow into Fate's hip, "shut up!"  
"*cough* *cough* ok, ok, touchy" Fate laughed

Just as the two women departed from the Ashinra a voice from down below began to yell out to Fate. The voice in fact belonged to Chrono  
"Fate! The Claudia has been moved to Hanger 12!"  
"Why?"  
"Some four-eyed idiot thought to be a good idea to mess with the Paradox Dampener trying to make it more efficient"  
"Hay, I resent that statement...you make it sound like I didn't have authorization"

Walking into the hanger following Chrono was Yuuno who was carting a large amount of equipment. Fate leaned over the railing and stared down at the 2 "if, when I get my promotion, I am a second late to Mid-Childa, someone, will, die!"

As Fate and Teana left with the ominous threat Yuuno turned towards Chrono "what did you do"  
"Nothing, she's been promoted so she can now go return to Nanoha's arms"  
"Oh their dating now, good for them...but why are we being threatened"  
"Why else? They haven't been able to get in any sort of contact for a year. Fate does not want their reunion to be..."  
"Plasma Lancer"

The moment the 2 men heard Bardiche's voice they quickly ducked down narrowing avoiding the spelled fired off at them from the doorway Fate and Teana and left though. "You know, I think I might just replace the Claudia's Paradox Dampener rather than examine it. That way you can leave on time and I get to live another day".

On board the Claudia Fate fell back on the bed as Teana put down the box she was carrying. As Fate looked up to the ceiling she took out her precious photo and held it up above her  
"Will you be at the briefing?" Teana asked  
"Of cause. I may get promoted and be here only as a guest but I can't abandon my duty"  
"Ok, well I'll see you later then"

After Teana left Fate got off the bed and locked the door before returning to her previous position. Still gazing at her photo she couldn't really believe that she was finally going to be a Mobile Enforcer. Of cause she may have been able to get it sooner if she wasn't so embarrassed about that hot springs incident. Regardless however, she would be back in Mid-Childa, back with Nanoha.

She brought the photo to her lips and kissed Nanoha "soon, my Nanoha"

* * *

Next Chapter - Chapter 3: Reunion of the Lighting Star


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion of the Lighting Star

**Chapter 3: Reunion of the Lighting Star  
**  
Nanoha sighed as Hayate drove her from Ground Forces H.Q. today was the day her vacation started and she was hoping to see Fate at TSAB H.Q; she had went to Ground Forces H.Q to see Hayate about being able to check when Fate would return, however it seemed Fate had been assigned to the Ashinra and left just yesterday so it would be a couple of weeks before she got back. Nanoha had hoped that she would only be waiting a couple of days.

Hayate found it strange; the duty roster for the Ashinra she found was classed as outdated yet no new one had been posted. This did happen on occasion to which Hayate had explained when a single person was added or removed, but the chance it was Fate who had been removed would mean that she's on another ship without any idea when she would return, this part Hayate left out.

"I have to be honest with you Hayate; I'm not coping well with this anymore"  
"I know, I know"  
"Sometimes I think someone out there is just being an ass"  
"If it's just a single person changed on the roster then probably tomorrow the updated duty roster will be available. I'll call in and check it out"

The main thing was that Fate of all people wouldn't miss out on Christmas with Nanoha so she wouldn't allow a transfer onto a ship which would be out for more than 2 weeks, or one that couldn't be near Earth in 3 and a half weeks for Fate to just drop in just before. The Ashinra was going to go in for a full maintenance when it got back that would make it out of action for a few couple of week, so unless Fate got injured Nanoha and Fate would see each other again at Christmas, but deep down inside Hayate wanted the 2 of them to be reunited as soon as possible.

"Hay, how about we grab a bite to eat"  
"Sure" Nanoha replied, her voice almost devoid of emotion as she stared out the window.

The 2 arrived at a restaurant that Hayate and her knights would visit to give Shamal a break from cooking one in a while. as they ate Hayate could recognize the look of loneliness on Nanoha's face despite the fact she was with her, of cause anyone would get like this if they confessed their love to someone, had it reciprocated and couldn't get into contact with them for almost a year. Apart from a confession and a moonlight kiss Fate and Nanoha had spent no time together as a couple.

Hayate heard the sound of cutlery bring dropped onto a plate and looked at Nanoha, her head was drooping down and Hayate could see something small splashing onto Nanoha plate.

"Why did I let her go" Nanoha sobbed.  
Hayate got out of her seat and held Nanoha, "it's ok, you're feeling like this just shows how much you love her"

Hayate signalled to pay for the meal and have the leftovers collected into containers. Figuring that quite possibly the sight of the couples in the restaurant set Nanoha off, Hayate decided they would continue their meal in Sakura Park.

As they arrived there was quite a breeze blowing the Sakura petals around. Hayate took out a couple of containers and lead Nanoha into the park and to a spot that was just out of range of the Sakura Petals.

"Sorry, for how I acted" Nanoha sniffed  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who's supposed to apologise, not a good idea to have a love sick girl dine in a restaurant like that surrounded by loving couples".

Hayate stared at the Sakura trees "it's weird. back home right now it would still be 6 more months before we can see this" she commented. Nanoha nodded as she continued to eat, now a lot calmer than before. As Hayate ate she saw a faint glimmer of gold under one of the trees which was raining down with petals. As she looked into the sakura storm she saw something that shocked her

"Nanoha, you might want to get up" Hayate said pointing into the direction she was looking at. Nanoha looked over to the tree, as the storm began to die down she could see someone was standing there. Gold plates at the end of a black cape, Gold Shoulder pads which the cape was hanging off from joined with a silver chain, a dark blue barrier jacket.

It wasn't until Nanoha began to see the figure's long golden hair styled in 2 tails, held in place by a ribbon Nanoha remembered giving to someone dear to her, did her heart rate began to elevate as she slowly got up.  
as the storm died off with only the gentle breeze blowing the stray sakura Nanoha brought her hands to her face covering her mouth "Fei...to" she muttered is a soft whisper.

Nanoha ran into Fate's open arms wrapping her arms around Fate's neck while Fate wrapped hers around Nanoha's back. They gazed into the eyes they both missed for almost a year. Nanoha kissed Fate to make sure this wasn't a dream. The memory from their first kiss rushed back to her as she remembered the feel of Fate's own lips against her, the smell coming off Fate's hair, the touch of Fate's hands on her back.

As their kiss concluded they rested their foreheads against each other and their noses brushing together  
"You will not believe how much I missed you Nanoha"  
"You being here means..."  
"Yeh, from now on, I won't ever leave you side"

Fate kissed Nanoha again but this time Nanoha felt something push her lips open and slide into her mouth, when she realized it was Fate's tongue she open her mouth more sealing Fate's and met Fate's tongue with her own, closing her eyes. As the two kissed Fate pulled Nanoha closer to her causing Nanoha to let out a moan. Just like last time Fate and Nanoha had escaped into their own world

"Ahh, sort to interrupt but the food will get cold". And just like last time someone broken into their world, this time it was Hayate  
"Actuality I ate before I got here"  
"Yeh but Nanoha didn't eat too much before we left the restaurant"

Fate looked at Nanoha "you haven't been eating well"  
"It's not that, I just had a bit of a breakdown".

Fate and Nanoha sat down where they stood while Hayate brought over the containers from where she and Nanoha had been previously sitting.

"So Fate, when did you get back?" Hayate asked  
"Not long ago. I came here to think of weather I would see Nanoha at Section 6 or at Vivio's school. I took a little nap back there and Nanoha's voice woke me up"  
"So you weren't on board the Ashinra?"  
"No, I got my promotion just before it set off so I was pulled from the roster. I then hitched a ride on the Claudia which its patrol included here"  
"I'm just glad you came back" Nanoha sighed with relief as she snuggled up to Fate's arm.  
"Me too, I don't know how long this would have lasted" Fate said pulling out her photo from her breast pocket

Nanoha sat back up and took the photo to examine it. It was obvious that it wouldn't last much longer given the way it was now but she could feel just how much Fate missed her  
"Ahhh, Feito, way is my face the only part in the photo with water damage"  
Fate scratched her head "well when I felt really lonely I would kiss you" she chuckled embarrassingly

Fate stared at the opened containers of food taking in their aroma. "Well, even though I ate before I am getting kinda hungry", Nanoha took this que and took some of the food onto her fork and held it in front of Fate

"Wait, Nanoha, do we have to do this in front of Hayate?"  
"Ahhhhhh"  
"Don't mind me, I think it's cute"

Fate sighed as she opened her mouth. Nanoha gently moved the fork into Fate's mouth before Fate closed it. Fate began to pull back allowing Nanoha to slowly pull the fork out.  
"Is it good?" Nanoha asked, Fate just nodded blushing as she chewed. She didn't mind it but it was embarrassing for her to have done that in front of Hayate.

The alarm on Hayate's phone began to go off singling that they needed to leave if they wanted to be able to arrive at St. Hilde Academy early enough. Nanoha helped Hayate pack things up and headed back to Hayate's car, hand-in-hand with Fate.

In the car Nanoha took her usual front passenger seat while Fate sat in the middle on the back seat. Nanoha reclined the chair back as she closed her eyes. she let her arm dangle down the seat and held her palm open towards Fate, seeing this Fate moved forward slightly on her seat and held Nanoha's hand, she could see Nanoha smile the moment their hands touched.

"So Fate, is that the standard Mobile Enforcer Uniform" Hayate asked looking at Fate though her rear mirror  
"Kind of, the gold and silver plate design is, I just adapted it to my own style. The normal uniform is like a normal Enforcer's uniform except we have a cape and these shoulder pads. We also have a badge connected to a gold chain which most store in their breast pocket. I just chose to look like this cause I thought Nanoha liked me better looking like this"  
"I don't care really. I love you no matter how you looked, but like that you look like my prince"  
Fate held Nanoha's hand tighter "no Nanoha, you're my prince. It's the prince who saves the princess and you saved me, not the other way around"

Hayate drove into her usual spot outside the front gates of the school. As Nanoha went to get up Fate held her shoulder down and got out first to open Nanoha's door, lending Nanoha her hand. As she took it Fate pulled Nanoha into her and kissed her.

"Ok, I don't mean to sound as if I don't like seeing this but don't you two think you're getting carried away?" Hayate asked.  
"I spent a year thinking of all the things I wanted to do with Nanoha and now I want to do them cause I don't know when I'll be called. Mobile Enforces have the freedom to move but in a sense we're on standby 24-7"  
"Well in that case" Nanoha started to say, she slipped around Fate and wrapped her arms around Fate's chest just under the breasts "I think I'll do the same" she whispered in Fate's ear. With her head resting on Fate's shoulder Nanoha proceeded to kiss Fate's neck  
"Waaa! Nanoha! Stop!" Fate protested  
"How come you get all embarrassed when I'm being dominate Feito" Nanoha replied. Despite Fate's protests she wasn't seriously trying to stop Nanoha. With every kiss Nanoha moaned causing Fate to squirm in her arms all the while Hayate watched, her imagination imposing different figures on Fate and Nanoha with herself in Fate however Nanoha was darkened as the mental image of who Hayate wanted was jumbled.

Nanoha only stopped tormenting Fate when the school bells rang out across the school, letting go of Fate in the process. Vivio appeared in the crowd of children and looked towards where Hayate would normally park her car. "Ma...mas'?" Vivio yelled with a slight hesitation. she was about to call out Mama to just Nanoha but release there was another woman standing with Nanoha and Hayate, the woman she hadn't seen in almost a year. As Vivio ran to Fate, Fate lowered herself down and opened her armed, Vivio ran into them allowing Fate to pick her up

"Feito-mama!" Vivio said rubbing her cheek against Fate's  
"Ahh my little Vivio, I missed you just as much"  
"What do you mean 'you're' little Vivio"  
Fate chuckled as she remembered Nanoha would get annoyed when she smothers Vivio with attention. But at this point in time she didn't really care as it had been so long since she saw Vivio.

Hayate looked up into the sky and watching an orb of light float around, "Rein!" she yelled waving her arm to single the light. The light circled a few times before flying to the car, as the light stopped on the roof the orb disappeared revealing Reinforce Zwei  
"So did the invitations get sent out?"  
"Not all. Some can be sent by a third party like with Erio or Ginga. N2R are currently engaged so I spoke to Cinque and informed her of your plan. Currently I am unable to get in contact with Teana"  
"What's going on?" Fate asked  
"well, while you and Nanoha was kissing when we was at Sakura Park I had asked Rein to get in contact with a group of people on a list to organize a welcome home party, however the 4 girls in N2R can't make it and we can't get in contact with Teana"

Fate pulled out her phone and tossed it to Hayate "she's on-board the Claudia on official assignment but I think she'll make it"  
As Hayate went to call Teana Nanoha approached Vivio "hay Vivio, why do you invite your friends as well"

Vivio nodded and Fate put her down before she ran off to her friends Rio, Corona and Einhart.  
"It's too bad Ixpellia is still asleep" Nanoha commented as she watched Vivio.  
"I remember her saying she would sleep for 1 to 1000 years, any idea if we have an exact time frame?"  
"Not yet but Vivio visits her every fortnight and talks to her as if to keep her informed of what's happening"

Just as Hayate finished talking to Teana, Vivio returned to ask her mamas if her friends could sleep over. After confirming it with her friends Vivio returned and Hayate drove them home

* * *

Next Chapter - Chapter 4: Return of Riot Force 6


	5. Chapter 4: Return of Riot Force 6

**Chapter 4: Return of Riot Force 6**

As it would take some time before everyone started to arrive Nanoha though about fixing up some food for everyone and asked Vivio to help. While Fate offered to help, Nanoha refused as the party was in Fate's honour so she should be relaxing. Nanoha went to move off a set of chocolate cakes from a tray to a plate when Vivio went to grab one, only to have Nanoha scold her by slapping her hand.

Just as Nanoha finished moving the cakes across she was notified about a delivery of items in the loading bays and left the kitchen. After making sure that Nanoha had left Fate got up and headed over to where the cakes were and took two

"Vivio" Fate called out hold out one of the cakes. Vivio approached Fate slowly and took it  
"But Nanoha-mama will know..."  
"That I got hungry and took two but I got full from just one and instead of putting it back I gave it to you?" Fate interrupted winking to Vivio. Vivio quickly ate her cake before going back to her task in setting out the food on plates.

Vivio finished just as Nanoha returned. Vivio left to change out of her school uniform but just as she passed Nanoha grabbed Vivio's shoulder

"Where are you going" Nanoha asked  
"You said for me to have a shower and change clothes after I was finished here"  
"True, but why are 2 cakes missing"  
"Actually I got hungry and couldn't finish the second so I gave it to Vivio" Fate said putting her hand up. Nanoha let go of Vivio's shoulder allowing her to leave.

After Vivio left the kitchen Nanoha looked at Fate and sighed, "Please don't spoil her like that"  
"I don't, you are just cruel" Fate replied jokily  
"I'm never cruel to Vivio but she needs some sort of discipline"  
"She'll learn self-discipline by watching her mamas"

Nanoha looked away from Fate dejected "lets not talk about this anymore" she said before continuing what she was doing.  
"Nanoha, what's wrong"  
"It's nothing; I just don't want to comment on what you said because I don't want to say it"  
"Say it now. It's better than holding it in and saying it during an argument"

Nanoha took a tray out of the oven and place it on the bench before replying to Fate "you're not one to talk about discipline, after how you were treated"  
"Nanoha" Fate noticed that Nanoha had formed a fist and it was shaking  
"Your mother's discipline involved using a Bind on you and whipping you, and in the end she didn't even care about you, you were just a tool for her to use a discard. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Nanoha yelled while slamming her fist onto the hot tray.

In the past Fate had always wondered as to why Nanoha would get so worked up about when it came to Presea Testarossa but the truth became obvious when the 2 confessed their feelings for each other. Nanoha began to fall for Fate as a child and as her feeling grew so did her regret of not having helped Fate sooner. Yet Fate never thought ill of it since Nanoha didn't even know where the Garden of Time was.

Nanoha lifted her fist off the tray after having gotten burned. Fate went to get the burn ointment before gently applying it on Nanoha's hand  
"It's ok, Nanoha, she was like that because she was..."

Before Fate finished Nanoha pulled her hand away and slapped Fate "please, don't defend her!" Nanoha said look as if she was about to cry. Fate wiped off some of the ointment that had came off Nanoha's hand. After seeing Fate's cheek becoming red from her slap Nanoha went to place her hand on it. Fate took her hand and finished applying the ointment making sure it was an even application

"Feito, I'm sorry"  
"Turn around"

Nanoha slowly turned around facing her back towards Fate. Fate turned away and reached into her pocket of her Uniform, when she pulled her hand out it she was wearing a Glove with a Purple Gem in the palm.

"Dimension Galaxy" Fate whispered to the gem  
"ja mein Meister [yes my master]"  
"I request DG1"  
"ja, den Erhalt Wunsch [affirmative, obtaining request]"

just as the female voice finished light began to gather above the gem before a stylized box appeared within it  
"thank you Dimension Galaxy"  
"Sie durchaus herzlich willkommen Meister, viel Glück sind [you are quite welcome master, good luck]"

Fate took hold of the box and put her hand back into her pocket to remove the glove before opening the box. inside was a beautiful pendent with a small notch in the centre for something round.

"Nanoha, without turning around take off Raising Heart and hand her to me"

Nanoha obediently did as she was told because she felt guilty slapping Fate. Fate took Raising Heart and removed the string Nanoha wore her on before placing her into the notch in the pendent. Fate reached around Nanoha from behind, putting the pendent on.

"I wanted to wait until our first date to give you this"  
"but why now?"  
"I didn't have a normal childhood, but you always tried to help me and you've been by my side all this time. When you've given me one of your ribbons I've always felt a part of your was with me so I want to give you a part of me"  
"Feito, thank you" Nanoha smiled before pressing her lips to Fate's. Fate put the box down on the bench and held Nanoha

"Nanoha-mama, the drinks just got dropped off"  
"oh, I best get them in the cool storage" Nanoha said moving away from Fate. just before she left the kitchen she turned around "it's lovely Feito, thank you"

Fate just smiled in reply. after Nanoha left Fate's sighed as her shoulders slumped down "can we not be given some time to at least finish".

As the day drew to a close everyone from Riot Force 6 began to converge at Section 6, all having changed out of their uniforms and into something a bit more casual. While most brought a single plate of food Shamal had the rest of the Wolkenritter help her carry a ton of food Shamal had prepared.

Nanoha had everything set up out on the training platform having set it up to have a park setting, as the party continued Hayate drew everyone's attention to her

"Today we celebrate not only Fate's promotion to Mobile Enforcer but her return to Nanoha arms so the 2 can finally be all lovey dovey. just be sure that when you keep Nanoha awake all night that you don't keep Vivio awake as well"  
"Hayate!" Fate yelled out embarrassed, everyone laughed at Fate's quick response.  
"However there is another reason I wanted to gather everyone together, I want Riot Force 6 to come together again"  
"what's happened Hayate?" Nanoha asked  
"nothing, nothing, it's just that over the year I had seen you get depressed more and more because Fate wasn't around" Hayate turned to face everyone "how many here return from work and wish that they were back here in Section 6 with everyone else"

after a small silence everyone slowly put up their hands  
"we became a family 5 years ago yet we each went our separate ways to follow our dreams after the JS Incident. But what's point are those dreams if we can't share our happiness in achieving them with the people we care about? This is why I suggest that we all move in together"  
"yay, the return of the HAYATE LESBIAN RIOT!" Subaru yelled before falling backwards. Teana smacked her face with her plan while Ginga just shook her head "we seriously need to figure out why you can't hold your alcohol anymore"

Nanoha glared at Hayate "you better not have mixed our drinks with the kids. I won't have you getting my Vivio drunk at her age"  
"our Vivio" Fate corrected  
"don't worry, I made sure the kid's drinks were separate and even so, Nove told me that once Einhart took a drink of hers by mistake and spat it out right away. after doing some "tests" Nove can conclude that Einhart dislikes any alcohol. so if the kids did get any Einhart would be a clear sign of it" Hayate laughed

"will it just be Riot Force 6 or will the Long Arch crew be moving in as well" Caro asked  
"just us for now, I was also thinking of N2R as well since they are a part of the Nakajima family"  
"Do we have to move in" Erio asked

There was a long uncomfortable pause following Erio's question which was only broken when Hayate put her drink down "well no you don't, I don't want to force anyone"  
After a short while the party resumed however Fate kept thinking on Erio's question and felt a bit lonely, as she was thinking Erio approached her.

"Fate, I just want you to know the reason why I asked was because I feel that I would be out of place being the only guy if I did stay here"  
"what about Zafira" Caro asked as she approached the two  
"I would still feel out of place, it was fine when Long Arch was here because the ratio was roughly 1:1. but its ok, I'll just find a place nearby"  
"You don't have to do that" Fate responded  
"well, I'll at least have Caro inform me on what's going on at least and I'll drop by now and again"

After Erio and Caro left Nanoha and Hayate approached Fate  
"you ok Feito?" Nanoha asked  
"I'm fine, it's not like I didn't expect this. Erio and Caro are growing up so they are bound to leave"  
"but" Hayate urged Fate to continue  
"maybe the last year was the last I could be Erio's mother"

Nanoha held Fate in her arm and rested her head on Fate's shoulder "well, we have Vivio, and Caro is coming back as well"

As the party came to an end everyone decided to stay the night rather than return to their homes. it was also a good time for everyone to pick out the room they would be moving into. Because Fate just slept in her underwear she didn't need to change into anything however because of how much she was wearing it took her a while to remove everything. By the time she finished Nanoha had already changed. The two went to climb into bed but Fate stopped when she noticed Nanoha climbing in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ahhh, where do I sleep"  
Nanoha chuckled "with me"  
"but Nanoha"  
"what's wrong, we used to share the bed before"  
"that was before I left, before we, well" Fate struggled to explain while blushing. seeing this Nanoha smiled and grabbed Fate's arm pulling her onto the bed before climbing onto of her  
"but when 2 people are in a relationship they can of cause share a bed so it's no different" Nanoha leaned down and kissed Fate on the lips before pulling back with a devilish smile "and tonight I want to start making up for the year we were separated"

* * *

Next Chapter - Intermission: Golden Flare


	6. Intermission: Golden Flare

**Intermission: Golden Flare**

"Admiral, we're approaching the location of the Kaizer"  
"ok, begin hailing their Admiral"

Lindy sank back into her chair. While on patrol the Ashinra was called by the Kaizer to confirm some readings they were getting. Lindy had a bad feeling about this as the crew on the Kaizer didn't have too much experience but their Admiral did, so even if the crew didn't recognize something the Admiral would, that the Kaizer wanted the Ashinra to confirm anything meant it was something beyond most Admirals' experience

Before long, a screen opened up showing the Kaizer's admiral "Admiral Harlaown, thank you for coming at short notice", The Kaizer's admiral bowed his head as he welcomed Lindy  
"what seems to be the problem?"  
"well, out scanners are picking up something building up around here but out database has nothing to compare it to and we've never seen anything like it. I figured you may know given your years of experience"  
"ok, send us what data you have and we'll analyse and monitor it"

The Kaizer's admiral looked to his side and nodded his head. A second screen appeared next to the one with him on it showing a section of space where small partials of light were gathering. Next to it was a display showing various readings on the phenomenon. This screen was mimicked on another computer operated by one of the bridge's crew.

"Admiral, out database base can't give a complete match but it's got a partial that's coming from the old Arthra's Data Core, it'll take some time to get the data"

Lindy stared at the screen with the phenomenon. Before the Arthra was decommissioned its entire database was transferred to the Ashinra. Lindy kept thinking back to her service on the Arthra thinking to what she has encountered as what she was seeing now was familiar to her.

"Admiral, the partial match is to a Lost Logia, the Jewel Seeds"  
Lindy quickly stood up and stared right at the screen "that's not possible, the only thing that this could be which would match to Jewel Seed on the Arthra would be…Admiral! Everyone! Brace for impact! This is an A Rank Dimension Quake!"

As everyone throughout both ships got into their positions the light gathering at the phenomenon began to speed up with the centre point growing brighter and shrinking before finally the light exploded rocking both ships heavily. After the quake has subsisted the ships began to stabilize while everyone on the bridge on the Ashinra began to run diagnostics.

"is everyone alight" Lindy asked, after confirming everyone on the bridge was ok and the equipment was still operational Lindy began to give orders "damage report"  
"initial reports state we're just barely holding together, there is no way we can repair the damage enough to safely return to H.Q"  
"so we have communications"  
"yes Admiral"  
"get in contact with H.Q and tell them our situation. In the meantime, focus repairs on medical and life support. Casualties?"  
"None reported at the moment but the entire place is a wreck and there are people trapped under debris"  
"Admiral! Message from the cargo bay!"

Lindy turned to the monitor that appeared, while there was nothing but static she could hear the voices clearly  
"Admiral! we need backup down here, we don...AHHHHH!"  
"what's going on down there, someone respond"

Everyone one remain silent as Lindy waited for a reply but when none came though Lindy closed off the monitor  
"where was that" she asked  
"Sector 3 of the Cargo Bay"  
"Seal off Sectors 3 though to 5, have on-board security personal armed and to rendezvous at Sector 3's entrance"

Lindy adjusted a bracelet on her right wrist before leaving the bridge making her way to the elevator, "just after you leave this happens" Lindy said to herself as he rode the elevator down.

As she arrived at the entrance there were 2 men waiting for her  
"this is it?"  
"sorry mam, most are helping around the ship"  
Lindy sighed "well at least I'm not going in alone"

Lindy stood in front of the door and held out her hand "Longinus!"  
"Stand-by Ready, Set up!" the gem on Lindy's bracelet lit up in time with the sophisticated sounding male voice emitting from it. Lindy's Dark Blue coat grew longer and changed to a pale blue colour while 2 sets of fairy like wings form behind her. in the hand of her outstretched arm formed a lance with a blue and white gem just below the head.

"Longinus, scan the corridor", the gem began to glow as a Mid-Childa magic sigil appeared beneath Lindy  
"3 Life signs detected, no survivors"  
Lindy stared at the door "how many non human life signs are there"  
"3, madam I suggest we wait for reinforcements"  
"it'll be some time before that happens and we can have whatever is in there breaking out"

Lindy looked towards the 2 security personal who was with her. As she looked at each one they nodded in response to indicate they were ready to act before proceeding with opening the door. The 3 of them slowly made their way to where the communication was cut off, something darker had been splashed on the walls but even with the red lights on replacing the normal lighting Lindy knew it was blood.

The 3 of them stopped, in front of them was a creature gnawing away at something. Lindy knew right away that the creature was consuming one of the people down here. The creature turned its head and snarled at them before facing them; it looked like a quadruped however one of its legs was raise up. It roared out as the raise up leg extended towards the trio.

"Round Shield", Lindy quickly stood in front of the 2 security personal and blocked the oncoming attack. as Lindy held off the attack she saw the claws on the leg begin to price though the barrier, seeing this the 2 security personal got around the shield and opened fire at the creature killing it.

"How was it getting though the shield?"  
"Madam, I have detected an anomaly. inside the creature is a Jewel Seed, Serial No. 5"  
"but that's not possible, that one is missing"  
"I can also confirm the same Jewel seed within the 2 other life forms"  
"copies?"  
"no Madam, they are being detected as originals"

2 more creatures identical to the one the mages had just killed came out from either hall in the intersection. as they snarled the bodies began to split, where there was one creature on either side there was now 3  
"Longinus"  
"I now count 6 Jewel Seeds, all Serial No. 5"

the creatures charged that the trio, the 2 security personal fired off their devices while Lindy readied herself. 2 creatures charged at her, in an instant one disappeared quickly getting behind her trying to pull off a pincer attack.  
"Heed my command and obey: disappear!"  
"Coup de Grace"  
Lindy thrust Longinus into the body of the creature in front of her, magical energy gather around Longinus and as its head pieced the front of the creature's body the energy shot forward piercing though. Lindy pulled Longinus out, as she did energy gathered again but this time on the opposite end of Longinus forming a second spear head, just as the creature got close to Lindy the 2nd spear head shot out cleaving off its head.

Lindy quickly turned to the sound of a device being dropped to see one of the security personal knocked to the ground  
"Now, keep watching!" Lindy held Longinus up with the spear head pointed strait up, dark energy began to form above the tip.  
"Shade Comet", After Longinus called out the attack Lindy swung the tip down pointing at the creatures that were just about to maul the downed man. the dark energy shot forward and collided into them mid-air, tearing them apart. the officer grabbed his device and aimed it at Lindy firing rounds narrowing missing her and getting the creature that was about to come down on Lindy. the final creature had been shot several times with high energy spells and its body was plastered across the floor.

"is there any more" Lindy asked  
"No Madam, I detect no other life signs"

Lindy crouched down to examine the body of the creature she took the head off. just as she went to touch it the body disintegrated leaving nothing but crystalline sand.  
"Madam, a hypothesis could be that these creatures were actually just a single creature which was mutated by the Jewel Seed. This would collaborate with how they split"  
"then how did they get on board"  
"mam, I think I may know"

Lindy stood up and faced the mage who addressed her. "what, you smuggled a pet on board?"  
"no mam, I specialize in Spatial Magic, I can sense that space here is distorted"  
"the creature may have been mutated in another dimension and pushed here via the Quake" Longinus added  
"all right, tell any security personal you meet to be armed just in case and get some Mages who specialize in Spatial Magic fix this"

the 2 men saluted before leaving. Lindy looked at the piles of sand, not one of them had the Jewel Seed in them.  
"maybe they were fake Jewel Seeds?" Lindy asked to herself  
"No Madam, what I identified was Jewel Seed Serial No. 5. I am not mistaken"  
"but that impossible, there's only 1 of it and it's been lost for years"  
"if an anomaly could be explained in some fashion of logic it would be a phenomenon"

"a Dimensional Quake partially matches with Jewel Seeds from the Arthra's records, creatures all having number 5 and all being original, what does it all mean?" Lindy asked herself as she left.

Meanwhile on board the Kaizer, the Mages had their devices armed and aimed at a woman with long black hair. there were 27 creatures much like what Lindy fought original but with little effort she had reduced them down to 5  
"I did warn of this"  
"Vunkeja sa vun lyicehk oui dnuipma So Myto [Forgive me for causing you trouble My Lady]" apologised a feminine voice coming from the sword  
"it's not your fault Miyanu"

the remaining creatures charged at the woman, their upheld leg shooting out like a lance. the woman held her sword to her waist and lowered her stance "Dne-Vmunym Jejecaldeuh [Tri-Floral Vivisection]". The woman spun around, as the blade flew through the air energy particles were released from the blade looking almost like flower petals, the particles shot out ripping apart the creatures.

The woman flicked her sword cleaning it of blood turning only to notice the weapons aimed at her "is it customary in your society to aim weapons untoward one bares no hostility" she commented sheathing her blade.  
"hu, hu, hu, not very nice are they"

from within the shadows was another woman holding a pole with a glowing yellow blade like a scythe. While the darkness cloaked her face her long golden hair which literately sparkled, much brighter than the blade yet it didn't reveal any of her features.

the golden haired woman walked up to the black haired woman with the black haired woman looking towards her. the golden haired reach out, still remaining in the darkness she caressed the black haired woman's cheek  
"if only here could you remain that form, no matter, I love you regardless the form you take"  
the black haired woman closed her eyes as she rested her head in the golden haired woman's caressing hand "as do I my lady"  
"KNYYYYYY! fro sicd oui lymm ran dryd, dryd'c so hysa du oui [GRAAAAAA! why must you call her that, that's my name to you]"  
"sorry Miyanu but I was here first"  
"Sir, I have hacked the ship's mainframe and have located where Dr. Jail Scaglietti is"  
"thank you Ballad, now we can figure out where Variable Mako is and get to finding those 3 idiots"

the golden haired woman walked back into the darkness and opened a portal. just as she did the mages opened fired, the black haired woman stared at them before the gem on her sword begin to flash "Simde-Tavahcan [Multi-Defenser]"

Multiple shields appeared to create a wall blocking every spell that was fired.  
"come Trish"  
"Yes Lady Testarossa" the black haired woman replied chasing after the golden haired woman who had walked through the portal.

* * *

End of Vol. 1 - Lovers Reunion

Next Chapter - Chapter 5 - Mobile Enforcement


	7. Chapter 5: Mobile Enforcement

_Author's Note:_ as i said from here on out i use the format i am normally used to when writing scenes for games which normally involves adding the time/date plus general location. all times are listed as Local Time unless the Timezone is added after the time suffixed with -T, it should be obvious what they mean. ie. MC-T = Mid-Childan Time.

* * *

******Volume 2: Variable Desire**

**Chapter 5: Mobile Enforcement**

[29th November 0081, 6:01 AM - Section 6, Mid-Childa] - Morning Bliss

As the morning light shone into the room Fate squinted from the rude awakening. Less than 24 hours together and their room was a mess with their clothes all over the place. Fate slowly got up as to be sure not to wake the sleeping Nanoha and silently walked to the wardrobe to get a dressing gown.

Just as Fate went to leave she looked back over to Nanoha who was still asleep, breathing softly through her just open mouth. Fate couldn't stand it and slowly went back to the bed, leaning down to seal Nanoha's slightly parted lips with her down. As Fate went to leave the room she saw Nanoha curl up more, now smiling.

Fate's plan was to fix up breakfast for Nanoha and have it ready when she woke up. It was the least she could do after having been apart for so long, raising Vivio by herself. She slowly walked down the hall as to make sure that even the slightest noise didn't wake her sleeping beauty, all the while holding into her dressing gown to make sure it didn't open up unexpectedly. She noticed that almost everyone were lounging on the floor asleep, most didn't go to sleep until much later.

Fate arrived in the cafeteria/kitchen/dining area, originally thinking she was alone Fate noticed Hayate on the nearby sofa with a cup of coffee with Rein sitting on the table eating away at a waffle which was just as big as she was. Hayate got up and followed Fate to the kitchen while Rein remained focused on her food.

"Surprised to see you up so early" Hayate commented,  
"And why is that?"  
"I figured neither you nor Nanoha would let the other sleep last night" Hayate let out with a snicker,  
"At first I thought that was what things were leading to as well when Nanoha pulled me onto the bed and got on top. But all she wanted to do was cuddle"

Fate turned her back to Hayate to begin cooking. Hayate put her cup down and snuck up to Fate pulling down her dressing gown "so the two of you just cuddled in your underwear" she laughed.  
Fate pushed her back and fixed up her gown "I always sleep in my underwear, you know that. It's just that I was surprised when Nanoha slept on top of me in just hers"  
"I'm just surprised Nanoha showed restraint. Thought she'd ravage you the moment the 2 of you are alone to make up for the year apart"  
"Is it just me or do you sound like you wanted us to make love and be able to hear every detail"

Hayate began to laugh "of cause not I just want my two best friends to be happy"  
"Well thanks anyway, for being there for Nanoha while I was away. If you need anything..."  
"Record your love making" Hayate interrupted. Fate blankly stared at Hayate's request making sure she knew that there was no way something as intimately private like that would be recorded for her benefit.

Fate resumed cooking while Hayate finished her drink. Just as Hayate finished Rein flew over carrying her waffle. Fate cooked listing the two talk, now understanding why Hayate wanted Riot Force 6 to come back together. The Wolkenritter were Hayate's Family however Hayate was the kind of person who also included her closest friends into her family. With everyone going their separate ways after the JS Incident was like her family breaking apart. Seeing Nanoha lonely while Fate was gone probably forced Hayate to realize what she had lost as well. Hayate probably had planned to bring everyone back together the moment Fate returned since even if she did it sooner, Hayate's 'family' wouldn't be complete.

Fate finished cooking and took the tray and plate back to her and Nanoha's room. Everyone began to wake up as Fate made her way down the hall, getting themselves ready to start moving in. Fate remembered that Teana still had her duty on the Claudia and figured that because Fate herself didn't have too much stuff to move she'd help Teana move, that way Chrono wouldn't have to delay his departure from Mid-Childa's Orbit.

Fate walked into her and Nanoha's room quietly hoping not to disturb Nanoha however Nanoha was already awake,  
"Sorry, id didn't mean to wake you" Fate apologized  
"It's ok, it's not like I could go back to sleep after that sweet present you gave me" Nanoha replied pressing her index finger to her lips  
"I thought you were sleep"  
"I was at first but I pretended to sleep when you kissed me, didn't want to ruin it"

Nanoha sat up as Fate placed the try over her legs before planting a kiss on Nanoha's cheek before starting to tidy up the room  
"What are you doing?" Nanoha asked  
"I got to get dressed to help people move"  
"Dam, I would love to spend the entire day with you dressed like that. Minus the dressing gown"  
"Well, maybe another day" Fate blushed

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[29th November 0081, 9:41 AM MC-T - TSAB Warship Claudia, Mid-Childa Orbit] - Moving

Fate and Teana had boarded the Claudia and began to move their stuff onto a Teleportation Glyph which was connected to the Boarding Station within Ground Forces H.Q. where Zafira and Vita was moving the stuff that was teleported down from the Claudia onto a truck while Signum and Shamal moved their own stuff to the truck.

"So, you enjoy yourself last night" Teana asked  
"Yeh, it was nice to see everyone again and then to hear Hayate suggest we all move in together at Section 6"  
"You ok with Erio?"  
"Geez, why does everyone keep bring that up. He's 18 now, it's not surprising"  
"That's strange. You would think any 18 year old would jump at the opportunity to live in a place outnumbered by women"  
"Because I raised him better than that"

The teleportation glyph lit up before a white cone appeared in the centre. Teana and Fate would send the cone down with their stuff and wait for Zafira and Vita to send it back up when they were ready to receive the next load. Teana and Fate was focusing on Teana's stuff first because she had more and the teleportation glyph couldn't transport huge loads as it was design only to transport roughly 4 people at a time.

As the 2 finished loading Fate triggered the Glyph before turning to Teana "so...did you and Subaru get up to anything at the party"  
Teana sighed "she was really drunk"  
"Drunk people are quite suggestible. You could have gotten a really romantic confession from her"  
"But it won't be any good if she wakes up in the morning and can't remember it. Sure I want it to be romantic but what if she remembers and regrets it? Hell what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't feel the same and only said she did cause she was drunk and hates me for taking advantage of her"  
"You're thinking too much into it"  
"Also she was passed out"  
"Well there's nothing you can do about that but I do have a feeling that Subaru feels the same towards you"  
"Well, maybe during Christmas I'll give it another shot"  
"Provided she doesn't get drunk again" Fate laughed.

The 2 continued to talk before the glyph lit up again but this time instead of the white cone appearing it was Vita  
"How much is there left" Vita asked  
Fate looked over to where Teana's stuff was "well it seems that all of Teana's stuff has been moved so it's just a couple of boxes for me" she replied pointing to her boxes

Vita examined the boxes before shaking her head "truck is full and I don't think we have enough space for them"  
"Ok, I'll try this" Fate replied taking out a Glove with a Purple Gem from her pocket  
"What's that?" Teana asked as Fate slipped the glove on  
"When you get to the rank of World-Shift Enforcer you're given a device used to help store stuff, I named mine Dimension Galaxy"  
"Belkan Compression Magic" Vita commented  
"You've used it before?"  
"Never seen it myself, I just know of what was in the Tome of the Night Sky, which isn't much mind you. That probably suggests it development was influence by outside sources, Al-Hazard most likely"  
"Well they couldn't fully reverse engineer it so you can't store too much in it. Lucky I don't have much stored anyway"

Fate walked up to the first box and placed her hand on it "Dimension Galaxy, Compress, Set ID to M1"  
"ja mein Meister, Anfang Kompression auf Zuteilung Raum m1 [yes my master, beginning compression to allocation space m1]"

Light began to pour down from the gem and over the box like a waterfall before it itself turned into a light and was sucked into them gem. Fate proceeded to do the same to the second box  
"Dimension Galaxy, Compress, Set ID to M2"  
"verzeihen Sie mir, mein Meister, Objektgröße Kompression zu groß ist, die Kapazität erreicht [forgive me my master, object size to compression is too large, capacity reached]"  
"Just sit it on your lap" Vita commented.

Fate and Vita walked onto the glyph, Just as Fate was about to activate it she noticed that Teana wasn't standing with them but seeing them off  
"You're not coming?"  
"Just leave my stuff in the room. When the patrol is finished I'll unpack then"

Teana waved as Fate activated the glyph. After a short while Teana opened a line to the bridge "Admiral Harlaown, we're done here"  
"Ok then, terminating connection to Ground Forces H.Q glyph. We'll be heading out in 5"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[29th November 0081, 10:02 AM - Nakajima House, Mid-Childa] - Price of devotion

Subaru staggered though the door and collapsed onto the couch with Ginga following behind gently closing the door  
"Ahhhh! Don't slam the door" Subaru yelled holding her head  
"I didn't"  
"Grrrr, why does my head hurt so much?"  
"It's called a hangover"  
"How did she even get one?"

Cinque walked into the room with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. Ginga sat next to Subaru and began stroking her hair as if Subaru was a cat, "it seems like she overworked herself and the system used to breakdown damaging substances malfunctioned so it didn't break down alcohol and Subaru got totally wasted"  
"This the welcome home party for Fate"  
"Yeh, Hayate also suggested we all move in to Section 6"  
"I heard. At the moment it's only Nove because she feels that the training platform at Section 6 would be perfect for training Vivio. The rest of us will probably be moving at a later date"

Wendi, who was hiding behind the couch, peered over it watching Subaru and clapped her hands causing Subaru's hangover induced headache to flare up.  
"Wendi! Cut it out" Cinque demanded while grabbing Wendi's hand  
"Oh but we don't get hangovers so this is the perfect time to study their effects"  
"You're not studying, you're being a pain"

Subaru rolled over and stared at the ceiling "I hope I didn't embarrasses Tia" she sighed  
Ginga leaned over Subaru's face blocking her view "you groped her a few times"  
"While you're up there, could you get a pillow and kill me"  
"No"  
Wendi ducked back behind the couch before coming back up with a pillow in her hands "quick or slow"  
"I said no!" Ginga demanded rising her voice slightly while snatching the pillow, only realising that her yelling was aggravating Subaru's headache before apologising.

"why did you do this to yourself anyway" Ginga asked as she treaded Subaru's hair in her fingers  
"Because I want Tia to be proud of me"  
"Why?"  
"Because if she's proud of my hard work then she'll like me"  
"You two are friend aren't you?"  
"I mean really like me like how I really like her like how a girl really likes a girl if the other girl was a guy and she she really liked him and he really liked her, and, and, and I don't know, my head hurts! Don't ask be complicated questions" Subaru complained

Ginga looked behind her hearing someone opening the front door and saw Nove placing a box down before heading back to her room, "where's Dieci anyway?" Ginga asked.  
"Asleep, that last mission took a lot out of us. We didn't back to Mid-Childa until a couple of hours ago anyway" Cinque replied flopping down onto the opposite couch  
"Aren't the rest of you going to sleep?" Subaru asked flapping her hand  
"Nove had a nap on the way here. I'll have one after Nove has left and Wendi is probably going to wait until everyone else is asleep"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[29th November 0081, 1:19 PM - Section 6, Mid-Childa] - Calm before the storm

"Oh wow, it's almost like an engagement pendent"

Caro was examining Nanoha's new pendant which Raising Heart sat in. Caro was the first to be fully settled into Section 6, and with Vivio over at Rio's place Caro was keeping Nanoha company at Fate's request to prevent Nanoha helping everyone move and just relax.

"So how much did it cost?" Caro asked while handing the pendant back to Nanoha  
"I don't know, and I don't really care. No matter the monetary value it is worth far more in sentimental value because it was given to me by my Feito" Nanoha smiled as she put it back on  
"For the record, it cost 3 months full wage and I had to gather all the materials myself"

Fate used Dimension Galaxy to remove the box she had stored and also took out a card and handed it to Nanoha "that's the woman. She's a bit rough around the edges however as you can tell her work is top notch. Her brother works as a freelance Device Meister"  
"Is someone hinting they want a similar necklace?" Caro joked  
"no, I just figured if Nanoha is doing anything in that area and needs either Raising Heart or a pupil's device looked at she can go there" Fate replied picking up one of Teana's boxes.

Nanoha threw herself back laying down on the couch holding the pendant in her hands "putting the money aside the fact you collected all the materials to get this made just makes me love it more"  
"I don't get it though, you said Fate was going to give it to you after your first date, why do you have it now" Caro asked  
"It's a token how we'll always be toge..." Nanoha stopped and suddenly sat up just as Fate was coming in for another box "Feito! We need to have a date!"  
Fate stopped "ahhh, asking like that kinda ruins the mood for it but I promise once everything has settled down I'll take you on one" she replied before continuing.

Nanoha fell back onto the couch "I wonder if I should wear what I wore at Hotel Augusta" she pondered thinking of what her first date would be like  
"No! You have to find something else that no one has ever seen you wear before. That way it's special to Fate as you picked it out just for her"  
"How do you know this stuff? You're 15, you haven't started dating"  
"I read a lot" Caro replied smiling

Subaru walked in wearing black tinted glasses and collapsed on the sofa next to Caro. "You still have a hangover" Caro asked poking Subaru's head.  
"Yeh, the problem which allowed me to get drunk is fixed but I still have to live with this for the next few hours" Subaru moaned while trying to swat Caro's hand away.  
"It's your own fault for working yourself to breaking point. we're stronger than humans but not invincible" Nove commented walking past Subaru with one of her boxes before walking backward back to Subaru, "and I'm not moving your stuff for you!" she yelled planting her foot onto Subaru's behind. Subaru just moaned into the couch "just dump my stuff at the door and I'll move it once I've recovered"

Nanoha sat up as she heard Hayate and Fate complaining about one another, "I don't care. You've done your own stuff, Teana's and some of my stuff, just relax already" Hayate ordered while pushing Fate onto the couch. Nanoha shifted herself around allowing Fate's head to fall onto her lap when Hayate pushed her.

"Well, I supposed I'll relax if I can remain like this" Fate said looking up at Nanoha. Nanoha just smiled as she stroked Fate's head.

After Subaru recovered enough to move properly she began to move her stuff from the door however every time we walked past the couches she would look out the window "that's is going to get annoying"  
"What, waking up every morning seeing Ground Forces H.Q?" Cero asked  
"No, their live fire practice if we combat cyborgs get a hangover again"  
"What are you talking about" Fate asked sitting up before being forced back down by Nanoha  
"Well when people get hangovers sounds are louder than usual which causes headaches. However even after the headache we combat cyborgs still have the 'enhanced' hearing so even at this distance I can hear the life fire practice at H.Q"  
"That's some hearing" Nanoha commented  
"Actually I think you might be hearing back fire from the transports, all of them" Caro said

Everyone in the room made their way to the window and saw what Caro was talking about. Coming from the ground near H.Q was a small plume of smoke "every one of them can be down can they?" Ginga asked  
"Back on Earth we had this saying called Muphy's law I think"  
"Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong" Nanoha corrected

As the girls watched on, the side of H.Q exploded "what the hell!" Vita yelled out as she jumped back in surprise  
"You're not hearing live fire but the echos of explosions you idiot! Ground Forces H.Q is under attack!" Ginga said smacking Subaru in the back of her head

Everyone's pagers began to go off informing them of the attack however Fate's pager delayed before the message came in; she opened up her orders on a holographic screen.

"What does it say" Nanoha asked looking over Fate's shoulder  
"Any Enforcer currently not investigating who can visually confirm the in-progress attack on Ground Forces H.Q in Mid-Childa, please provide assistance in repelling the assault."  
"Seems like the rest of us are on relief effort and establishing a perimeter" Caro said as her Barrier Jacket materialized while adjusting Kerykeion on her hands

"Raising Heart, the pendant won't get in your way will it" Nanoha asked  
"No, my master, I have noticed, personal upgrades possible, using pendant materials"  
"I'll need to practice with that first so hold off for now"

After Fate's barrier jacket materialized she faced Nanoha and put her hands on Nanoha's shoulders "your pager didn't go off so you don't have to go"  
"That may be true but I'm not going to wait here while everyone else goes off" Nanoha replied removing Fate's hands from her shoulders. Fate nodded knowing there was no way to convince Nanoha otherwise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[29th November 0081, 10:05 AM MC-T - Gruen High Security Orbital Prison, Uninhabited World #9] - Unsuccessful Interrogation

"Nuca Lnycran! [Rose Crasher!]"

3 TSAB guards were thrown back down the hall leaving a trail of rose petals behind. Almost as if the petals were laid down as a red carpet, a single man with short black hair walked down the hall slowly to one particular cell.

"Jail Scaglietti" he said leaning forward onto the bars  
"And what do I owe the pleasure" Scaglietti smirked still lying on his prison bed refusing to face the man  
"Where is Variable Mako?"  
"I don't know what that is"  
"Pimmcred [bullshit]"

Scaglietti turned his head to the man at his cell upon hearing the strange dialect. It wasn't Belkan or Mid-Childan and he was sure it came from the purplish-blue gem that was on the man's neck piece which meant it was a device. The language a device spoke was an indicator of the magic system used; an unfamiliar language meant an unfamiliar magic system.

"Who are you" Scaglietti asked sitting up on his bed  
The man adjusted his pose and fixed his neck piece "for the current time, my name is Kage"  
"Where are you from?"  
"Now that is none of your business Scaglietti. It's improper to ask questions when you yourself do not provided answers to queries addressed to you"

Scaglietti leaned back against the prison wall with his arms crossed smiling "but I did answer you"  
"Yht e cyo oui'na moehk [And I say you're lying]"  
"that's enough Miyanu" Kage scolded the voice coming from the gem.

Kage leaned onto the bars of the cell "I however agree with Miyanu. you're lying; There is no way someone like you would be blind to its discovery, especially if one may consider its connection to Saint's Cradle"  
"oh, that Mako. I'm sorry but we call it a different name so I didn't know what you was talking about" Scaglietti replied.  
"well with that cleared up, where is Variable Mako" Kage asked once again  
"I'm afraid you seem to be accusing me of something I did not commit. I have been inside this cell for the past 5 years so I can't have done anything. you also cannot blame me for the Bureau misplacing their possessions"  
"uh dra luhdnyno oui ycc, Variable Mako tuach'd pamuhk du dras [on the contrary you ass, Variable Mako doesn't belong to them]"  
"and you're the only person on the outside who would have reason and the means to steal them" Kage added  
"well even if I did know something, it's not like I have any incentive to help you"

Kage sighed, just as he was about to rebuke Jail his attention was drawn to the entrance where he had walked in from where he could here a couple of voices approaching.  
"You are in a highly restricted area, stay where you are!"  
"he said stop you idiot!"

A woman with long glowing golden hair ran around the corner into the room and ran past Kage  
"It can't be" Scaglietti said stunned, his gaze fixated on the woman who had just ran past, because of the position of the lights he could only make out her shape and her long golden hair however that alone was enough for him to question what he saw.

The woman stopped and reversed herself to the cell "well, well, well, Scaglietti. I'm glad I could see you at least once, rotting in a cell" she laughed  
Scaglietti got up and slowly made his way to the bars of his cell trying to identify the woman "you can't be her, There's no way"  
Scaglietti could just see her face but not enough to identify her, rather he saw her smile "Your Project Fate was a failure" she rebuked.

TSAB guards ran past the entrance Kage and the woman came in before one noticed the 2 inside the hall, "down here, she had an accomplice!" he yelled out. A couple more guards rallied behind him and they aimed their weapons at Kage and the woman  
"whoops, time's up" the woman said grabbing Kage's hand and pulling him with her. as they ran the guards opened fired, Kage looked back to confirm which magic system they were using however just as he noticed the Mid-Childa sigils he noticed a red mark on the underneath side of Scaglietti's arm.

The 2 fled the hall with the guards pressuring them, one of them stopping at Scaglietti's cell checking to make sure that it hadn't been tampered with to allow is escape. after all the guards had left the area Scaglietti smiled to himself, "so that's your plan".

"Dam these TSAB people are uncultured. What kind of barbarian fires at those who hold no hostile intent?" the golden hair woman complained.  
"I heard them yell out for you to stay put"  
"they had their weapons armed and aimed at me; you think I would stick around for that!"

The 2 came to the main corridor leading to the hanger but just as they entered a group of guards ahead of them positioned themselves like a wall and aimed their weapons. Kage threw off the golden hair woman's hand and ran ahead. the guards opened fire at Kage however with little effort he was able to dodge the blasts while keeping his forwards momentum until he was within an arm's length.

Kage reached to one guard and pulled them in close to him, kneeing him in the head before knocking out each of the other guards clearing a path, his movements almost resembled a dance than a fight. A guard took his staff and held it above his head, Kage jumped up avoiding the staff being brought down to his head and landed on the guard's shoulders, wrapping his legs around the guard's neck Kage shifted his body weight to slam the guard down on the ground.

A couple more guards appeared out from the hanger in front and fired at Kage, dodging once again while running towards them he dropped to the ground and slid to a pole. The plan was to latch onto the pole with his legs and swing around taking down the guards in front with a long range spell while then swing around facing the other way to try and pick off the guards behind, but as Kage slid into the pole he smashed his groin into it

"owe" he whimpered. the golden hair woman held out her hand before the gem on it light up "Plasma Lancer"

arrowhead shaped bolts of energy formed around her and shot out knocking out the guards at the hanger entrance. She stopped suddenly at Kage's side skipping on one foot slightly just as Kage put up his hand "Simde-Tavahcan [Multi-Defenser]"

the guards behind the pair opened fire just as a wall of shields covered the hall blocking all the shots. the golden hair woman helped Kage up onto his feet "we still not use to the new 'equipment' are we"

the woman helped the staggering Kage to the empty hanger, making it to the very end. the guards from before poured in having gotten through Kage's wall and blocked the way back trapping the pair. The golden hair woman smiled as she and Kage held each other before the two of them fell backwards off the platform, the guards rushed forward to where they fell and looked down seeing no bodies.

When the 2 fell backwards off the dock the golden hair woman opened a portal beneath them before falling in, in each other's arms the 2 now floating though a corridor of space separate from all other dimensions.  
"Kage split the exit and redirect to Novus and Mid-Childa" the golden hair woman said while letting go of Kage  
"may I ask why?"  
"plan B. learned that Mako D has gone missing and with Mako A gone Mako C is all that's left. I can probably locate where the 3 will meet up by using the Paradox Hourglass"  
"that's explains Novus, but what about Mid-Childa"  
the woman took the gem off her glove and handed it to Kage "go to Ground Forces H.Q and see what information they have on the thefts of Mako's A and D"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[29th November 0081, 1:53 PM - Ground Forces H.Q, Mid-Childa] - Kage

Nanoha and Fate flew to Ground Forces H.Q and entered through a hole on the side which, the result of the explosion they saw from Section 6. Inside the place was a wreck with unconscious mages everywhere. The 2 women dropped down and slowly walked through the battle torn hall monitoring their surroundings, they could see that none of the mages were badly hurt and was only knocked out which indicated this wasn't a serious attack, however as they followed the trail of destruction they realized they were headed to the archives, regardless if this was a serious attack or not, if the attackers were targeting the archives they could get their hand on classified information on current operations, research and unit placements.

The two armed themselves ready and entered the archives "put your hands in the air and cease your activities" Fate ordered the moment they entered.  
"I'll be with you in a moment Lady Fate. Please be patient"

in the room surrounded by screens was a single man with short black hair. What he was wearing was strange as Nanoha recognized it as something similar to a Kimono, what's more, the man was alone and he addressed Fate without even confirming that she was the one talking. Nanoha charged up a shot and fired it at one of the screens dispersing the holographic view. The man closed the other screens and turned to face them.

"I did say I would be with you in a moment"  
"who are you" Nanoha ordered aiming at the man  
"the name I go by at this moment is Kage" he replied bowing with his right hand  
"you addressed me right away, as if you knew me, how?" Fate asked  
"we have not met personally but I have heard a great deal about you. Fate Testarossa, product of Project F, perfected by Presea Testarossa. Your basis was that of Presea's biological daughter Alicia Testarossa, killed in an accident. You were created to seek out the Jewel Seeds in order to open a way to Al-Hazard for Presea; however she was foiled by the TSAB. Current information reveals you now work for the TSAB as one of their Enforcers"

"how do you know all of that" Nanoha asked gripping Raising Heart tighter  
"None of your business. if you excuse me I'm have a job to do"  
"Accel Shooter"

Kage went to turn around to return his attention to the console yet Nanoha fired at him, just before impact Nanoha redirected the spell to miss. Kage turned and held out his hand "fine, seems I have to deal with this"  
"Lryeh Peht [Chain Bind]"

A set of 4 chains shot out from Kage's outstretched hand like a bombardment spell. due to its speed Nanoha was unable to put up any defence when the chains struck her pushing her back into the wall above the door she and Fate had walked in. the chains wrapped tightly around Nanoha's body before fusing into the wall.  
"Nanoha!"  
"she's ok. I want to avoid a fight however if I must I rather a fair one with equal number combatants" Kage commented as he drew out his sword from under his Kimono

"Haken Form", Bardiche's axe head flipped up 90 degrees before the curved blade of golden energy shot out, Fate readjusted her stance holding Bardiche in 2 hands, poised ready to fight. Kage kicked off the ground and charged at Fate stopping a step short to slice Fate. Fate jumped back and swung Bardiche to Kage's side who blocked it by swapping the hand he held his sword and blocking Fate's swipe with it, despite the strength Fate was using Kage held Bardiche in place with just one arm.

Kage opened his free hand allowing mana to gather. at first the energy was white before it slowly changed colour to red and the partials swirling around in his palm began to resemble petals. "Nuca Lnycran [Rose Crasher]", Kage crushed the mana into his hand and with a close fist punched in front of Fate, while his fist didn't contact the magic shot out throwing Fate back leaving a trail of rose petals along the ground.

Kage held his sword to his waist and lowered his stance. "Dne-Vmunym Jejecaldeuh [Tri-Floral Vivisection]", spinning around the blade sliced through the air releasing small flower petal-like particles of mana, every one of them razor sharp like a blade, shooting off in all directions.

"Defenser", because Kage had attacked immediately after his previous attack Fate was not prepared to defend so Bardiche's Auto-Guard kicked in protecting her. Kage dashed to Fate's unguarded right side but his sword was stopped by Fate's reflexes using Bardiche's blade to defend. Fate began to charge up a counter attack however Kage noticed Fate's action and swung his leg hooking Fate's neck and throwing her behind him.

Fate stabbed Bardiche into the floor as she skid backwards holding out her free hand. "Plasma Smasher", A large blast of lighting fired out from a Mid-Childa circle almost encompassing the room however Fate limited the power to ensure that she didn't hurt Nanoha in the process. "Nuca Lnycran [Rose Crasher]", Kage once again gathered mana in his hand and upon crashing it punched the floor causing an explosion of rose petals that engulfed him. when the blast from the Plasma Smasher came into contact with the petals it was stopped in its tracks however for every moment the blast contacted with the petals more of them would burn away, eventually the blast won over and shot through the room.

when the blast cleared there was nothing left in its path. the floor burned away, a huge hole in the wall and there wasn't any trace of the petals or Kage. Fate knew however Kage hadn't been vaporized. She looked up to see him slowly floating down, now with a set of wings on his lower back and a wing behind each shoulder, all which matched the colour of the gem on his sword

"Load Cartridge", the Barrel on Bardiche ejected a spent cartridge as it rotated ready to use the next one,  
"Belkan?" Kage said readying his sword  
"Plasma Lancer", with the magic boost from the cartridge the arrowhead shaped energy bolts shot out quicker. while Kage was able to block some with his sword he was forced to fly backwards to avoid getting hit while readjusting his swords' position to block the other bolts.

"Data collection complete"  
"What Data collection" Fate asked  
"that was not me" Bardiche replied

the main monitor lit up with a dark silhouette appearing on it "information on the location of Variable Mako has not been in-putted. Mako A and D are missing and an investigation is under way to determine the cause. I have collected data relating to the disappearance of Mako A and D"  
"Excellent work Ballad" Kage thanked the figure before producing a gem of the exact same design as Bardiche's. Kage held the Gem to the screen allowing it to establish a connection with the figure on the screen began to fade from it.

"who the hell are you? you know my past, you wield a device using a foreign Magic System and now you have a duplicate of Bardiche"  
"unfortunately I have not been authorized to reveal that information" Kage replied as he held out the gem behind him opening a portal "however I believe we will meet again Lady Fate, and if it is the Reunion of Fate, you will have your answers"

Kage snapped his fingers releasing Nanoha from the bind as he went to walk through the portal before it closed behind him, preventing anyone from following.  
"Feito! are you ok?" Nanoha asked running up to Fate  
"yeh, I'm fine" Fate nodded as she got up. She couldn't get Kage out of her mind, how he knew of her past and the duplicate Bardiche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[30th November 0081, 10:36 AM - Ground Forces H.Q, Mid-Childa] - New Assignment

The Attack on Ground Forces H.Q wasn't as nearly as bad as it looked as there was only structural damage and injuries caused by it. Reports on the attack revealed that apart from having 2 devices, Kage was alone, and that everyone he attacked had only been knocked out.

Fate had delivered her report the previous night and was called back to Ground Forces H.Q, this time to receive orders as a Mobile Enforcer. Fate had a feeling this would happen as the TSAB would not let someone who attacked Ground Forces H.Q get away.

Fate had just about to reach the door when she noticed another woman with white hair which covered one of her eyes and the signature Mobile Enforcer cape approach the same door.  
"oh I'm sorry, do you have a meeting with the Commander" Fate asked bowing her head.  
"no, I just have a report to deliver along with Location Registration Forms. I'll just be in and out" the woman replied. "Fate Testarossa Harlaown?" she asked looking up and down Fate's body  
"ahhh yes, and you are?"  
"Minerva Cross" the woman replied before they shook hands

"Cross as in Enforcer Director Cross?"  
"That would be my child-like father Kaien Cross" Minerva replied. Kaien Cross was the current director of the Enforcer division of the TSAB. Despite being one of the greatest Enforcers Kaien was seen as a child due to his personality. His only daughter Minerva on the other hand was no nonsense and serious about her work, the complete opposite of her father.

"You seem quite the contradiction. You worked your butt off to get to be a Mobile Enforcer, yet you didn't claim every shred of credit in your achievements and played down your involvement on your way up"  
"I didn't want to seem like a kiss ass. all I wanted to do was to be with my girl..." Fate stopped. while it wasn't outright a bad thing, because of the multi-cultural society that had developed on TSAB Administrated world, Mid-Childa in particular, there was some people who didn't like the idea of same sex relationships.

Minerva chuckled "you don't have to worry. I've had my heart broken by my fair share of women in the past. It's good to see your advance yourself to be with the one you love more freely. Your girlfriend must be truly be grateful to have you back"

Minerva followed in after Fate entered the room. the 2 women made their way to the desk at the other end and stood at attention before saluting. A man with a fancy looking eye-patch waved his hand singling them to relax as he continued to read a dossier. The man was known only as Roxas, no one knew if it was his first or last name and he would not reveal any more than this, people didn't know if it was even apart of his name at all. Roxas was the current supreme commander of the TSAB Ground Forces division who, after the death of . Regius Gaiz, offered to move his office to Mid-Childa.

"Commander Roxas, I have my report of the surrounding area following yesterday's attack along with my Location Registration Forms" Minerva said as she placed the stack of papers on the desk  
"thank you Minerva. Also, tell your father that if he doesn't stop harassing me with stupid messages, I will have some of his Enforces investigate his private life and get him demoted" Roxas replied while still reading. Minerva saluted before going to leave the room, as she passed Fate she nodded her head.

The moment Minerva closed the door Roxas looked up slightly, "please sit down Fate, we are currently waiting for one more" he said before returning his attention to the documents he was reading. Just as Fate sat down the door opened once more, Fate turned her head to see a small girl with long while hair and coat. When the girl closed the door Fate recognized the eye-patch over the girl's left eye which belonged to Cinque. Roxas looked up slightly from what he was reading one again and nodded to Cinque before closing the dossier and taking out another of similar siz, placing it in front of Fate.

Roxas pressed a button on his desk activating a number of monitors; while most were blank one was a communications line to Lindy.

"Ok, let me get right to the point. for a little over a year we have had in our procession a series of 3 warships of advance design which we have labelled the Mako Trio"  
Roxas pointed his thumb behind him, at that some moment 3 monitors lit up with an image of 3 similar ships.  
"From my right we have First, Second and Third Mako. a week ago, Third Mako activated on its own and went amok before disappearing. 2 days ago there was a Dimensional Quake which the Ashinra and the Kaizer was caught in the after affects. In the reports of the Admiral Lindy Harlaown submitted she indicated that strange creatures which had the ability to duplicate themselves. Shortly after the Dimensional Quake Second Mako activated and disappeared however leaving far less damage then Third Mako. Now yesterday this place was attack"

"May I ask how all that is related?" Fate asked  
Roxas pointed his thumb back again, another screen lit up this time yet this time it was a screen capture of Kage. "the man you detailed in your report as calling himself Kage. During his attack we had someone or something invade out network looking up Variable Mako. Third Mako has Vari written on it, First Mako has Able and Second Mako has Mako, if combined these 3 it would read Variable Mako. since we know nothing of a Variable Mako and your report details that he did collect information on it we can only assume he was looking for the Mako Trio"  
"Also, the sword I see in this image of Kage looks similar to one used by a woman who appeared on the Kaizer and dispatched the same creatures that were on board the Ashinra. They also seem to dress similarly" Lindy added  
"Yes, the report from the Admiral of the Kaizer indicated there were 2 women but only 1 could be properly identified. They may in fact be connected to Kage"

"Where is First Mako now?" Cinque asked  
"here on Mid-Childa. I have requested the Dimensional Navy place 3 warships in orbit and 2 at striking distance of the site" Roxas replied to Cinque before turning his attention to Fate "Fate Testarossa Harlaown, your first assignment as a Mobile Enforcer is to discover the locations of the missing Mako Trio warships, learn of the person or people behind their disappearance and determine Kage's intentions. Should an attempt on First Mako be made you'll also be required to return to Mid-Childa and aid in the defence"  
"May I ask why Minerva is not being assigned? She is my superior in terms of experience as a Mobile Enforcer"

Roxas sank back into his chair "we picked up Second Mako's signal just after it disappeared but lost the signal soon after. The signal came from Carnaaji". Fate's mind froze when she heard that name. Only 1 person's face came to Fate's mind. "I am assigning you because of your connection to Carnaaji and know you will handle the situation, whatever it may be, delicately"

Fate got up from her seat and saluted, just as she was about to leave Chique called out to her, "Fate, one moment". Chique got up and walked along with Fate as the 2 walked out. "N2R was sent to stop Second Mako but its defences are beyond anything we have seen, even Saint's Cradle. it's not a regular Anti-Magic Field but some sort of Anti-Magic Disrupter. our IS abilities may not be classified as magic however they do have trace amounts of Mana, these trace amount is all Second Mako needed to nullify our attacks. I should not have to explain any more than that for you to understand just how dangerous these ships are".

Nanoha was waiting patiently for Fate in the front reception entrance. Because she didn't have an appointment with Roxas nor was at a rank to be given clearance without one she couldn't go along with Fate. The moment Fate came out of the elevator Nanoha ran up to her as if the two had been separated for a year.

"so?"  
"I've been given an assignment"  
"so where do we go first?"  
"Well apparently they picked up...wait, what do you mean we?"

Nanoha turned away "I thought we could work together like we used to" she said looking down to the ground touching her index fingers together.  
Fate approached Nanoha and wrapped her arms around Nanoha's waist, resting her head on Nanoha's shoulder. "Oh how I wish I could have that but last time Vivio was at school. She's on holidays now and someone needs to look after her"  
"It's ok, if she doesn't stay at a friend's place there is plenty of people I trust at Section 6 which can watch over her. Unlike in the past where I had a bunch of strangers wondering the halls" Nanoha smiled as she spun around.  
"if it's ok with you to leave Vivio behind then we'll go back home, tell Vivio of our plans and get to work"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[30th November 0081, 9:05 AM - Alpine Residence, Carnaaji] - Missing Element

Nanoha and Fate notified anyone who was at Section 6 of what they were going to be doing and about Vivio's arrangements. While Vivio was slightly upset at first that she would be separated from her Mamas she reminded herself that everything was going to be fine. The 2 women also had to wait an hour before they left as the dimensional shuttle to Carnaaji would take 4 hours, however Carnaaji was 7 hours behind Mid-Childa so the timing actually worked out perfectly for them.

Carnaaji was uninhabited apart from the Alpine family. Lutecia and her mother Megane was relocated here while Megane was under rehab after waking from her coma and while Lutecia served out her sentence for her role in the JS incident. After Lutecia's sentence was served the 2 remained on the planet, with Lutecia keeping in contact with Erio and Caro via her summons.

When Fate revealed where she and Nanoha was going her fears started to become confirmed when Caro said that she hadn't seen Lutecia for almost 9 months or heard from her in the past 3. The fact that Second Mako's signal was at one stage traced to Carnaaji Fate had feared that Lutecia may have been involved, unwillingly, and that Scaglietti was once again behind everything.

When the 2 women could see Lutecia's and Megane's house Fate breathed a sigh on relive. if someone was forcing Lutecia to do something by holding her mother hostage they would have been attacked by now. The 2 however remained in their Light Mode Barrier jackets, unlike their normal ones their Light Mode ones was a partial manifestation of their normal Barrier Jackets but allows near the same protection. Nanoha's was just her normal one but without the top coat over top while Fate had hers redesigned to look the one she wore when she was a child, this time without the cape.

Nanoha hugged Fate's arm, "oh Feito, I had always dreams of seeing you dressed like that again. I was thinking of making it for you for my birthday but my wish came true early"  
"Nanoha, please stop that, it'll be embarrassing if Megane and Lutecia saw us like this. we're on a mission" Fate said blushing while Nanoha giggled.

The two arrived at the front door of the large house. the house was designed to accommodate 6 people because it was unknown if Lutecia could gain more summons. Since Fate was the one assigned to the mission she was the one who had to lead "Megane Alpine, this is Mobile Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, I need to..."  
Just before Fate could finish the door flung open with Megane standing there "oh thank goodness, tell me you have good news about my daughter"  
"I'm sorry, I came here to ask you some questions about anything going on in the area. What's this about Lutecia?"  
"Oh dear. Please come in, I'll fix up some tea"

After sitting down Megane joined them carrying a tea set. she was looking much better now than she did the last time Fate and Nanoha came a couple of years ago, however it was obvious she wasn't getting much sleep as her hands started to tremble as she poured out the tea. Nanoha got up and helped her before returning to her seat with both her's and Fate's cups.

"Megane, where's Lutecia?" Fate asked  
"I don't know, she disappeared a little while ago. I thought maybe she ran away because in the past 9 or so months she has been looking a bit bigger so I've been trying to balance her diet. I feared she started to hate be for that"  
"Lutecia's around the age where she would be worrying about her body weight so I very much doubt she would run away from you helping her" Nanoha commented  
"Yes that's what I thought. I contacted the TSAB about seeing if they could find my daughter. When I heard you I thought you had come with news on her"  
Fate shook her head "I'm sorry, I'm here for a different matter, when was the last time you saw her"  
"about a week ago"

the fear that alleviated from Fate's heart began to return. If Lutecia disappeared a week ago she could still be involved with the disappearance of Second and Third Mako. Fate readied her hand to hold Bardiche "Megane, is there anyone else here besides us, anyone threatening you or your daughter. Remember that no matter who they are they won't hurt you while we are around"

Megane shook her head "no one is threatening me, he assumed that as well"  
"He?" Nanoha asked  
"I thought we would meet again when it would be the Reunion of Fate"

Nanoha and Fate quickly got up when they recognized Kage's voice as he entered the living room from the kitchen.  
"Hold it" Kage announced holding with his hand out "I have no desire to fight you"  
"you attacked Ground Forces H.Q" Nanoha replied  
"Actually I defended myself. I asked for access to their investigation of Variable Mako however they refused. When I went to get the info myself they attacked me so I defended myself"

Fate and Nanoha relaxed themselves. During the attack Kage only knocked out those he came in contact with and the structural damage was mainly caused by Kage defending himself from ranged attacks, with this in mind the 2 women believed Kage wasn't hostile.

"Why are you here?" Fate asked as she watched Kage take a seat before sitting back down herself  
"same reason as you, Mako D's signal was detected here before the TSAB lost it"  
"why are you looking of the Mako Trio, the Variable Mako as you call them" Nanoha asked  
"Variable Mako is a stolen ship. While we have yet to receive any order regarding it, she has determined that it would be less trouble down the road if we destroyed it now. Given current events it seems it seems the right idea" Kage sighed at the end  
"She?" Fate asked  
"my partner, who right now is trying to figure out the motives to obtaining Variable Mako apart from destroying the TSAB"

Kage got up and straitened his kimono, "thank you for the tea" he said bowing to Megane before leaving.  
Fate and Nanoha got up and bowed to Megane as well before going after Kage, "wait" Megane called out, "if you see my daughter, tell her that I love her and want to know that she is ok"  
Nanoha nodded "you can tell her that yourself when we convince her to return".

When Nanoha and Fate caught up to Kage he was just about to use a spell that Fate recognized as the one he used to open a portal after their fight "hold it! We're not finished"  
"What?" Kage sighed turning around  
"who are you working for" Fate asked  
"classified"  
"unless you work for the TSAB that word means nothing to us" Nanoha pointed out  
"tell me, if a civilian ask you something in relation to a current operation, would you diverge the information to them? it's the same with you two, to us you are civilians"

Fate glared at Kage "what is this Reunion of Fate"  
Kage opened the portal behind him "I don't know, that's what she calls it. I have a suspicion that next we meet, it will be the Reunion of Fate" he replied as he walked though closing the portal behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[30th November 0081, 4:39 PM - Sakura Park, Mid-Childa] - Lutecia

Caro sat on the bench after finally getting a break from her duties; recently she had been preoccupied with thoughts of her friend Lutecia. It had almost been 10 months since they last saw each other and 3 months ago Caro called about a time when next they could. Lutecia's reply however was not what she expected, Lutecia lashed out before closing the communication and they hadn't spoken since.

Caro had originally thought that she had done something to upset Lutecia and tried getting into contact. Just recently she learned from Fate and Nanoha on the phone that Lutecia had disappeared and became worried that she was in trouble. Lutecia's outburst 3 months ago was an attempt to push Caro away to protect her.

"Does she still not trust us enough to know that we can help her?" Caro said to herself. Caro went to get up and leave for Section 6 when she could just here someone sobbing. Caro following the noise back to the staircase leading into the park, in the corner sitting in the shadows was a girl wearing a black strapless dress with purple woollen frills and sleeves connected to the dress via 4 ribbons.

"I just want to go home" the girl sobbed  
"Lutecia?" Caro asked

Lutecia turned her head and saw Caro standing there "Caro, help me, it hurts" she said standing up  
Seeing Lutecia from behind Caro though she might have had an injury but when Lutecia turned to face Caro she noticed the cause of Lutecia's pain. "how did this happen?" Caro asked  
"Caro, he..." Lutecia's plea stopped mid-way as her irises changed colour from red to yellow before slowing walking up to Caro.  
"Lutecia, however this had happened know that we can..." Lutecia reached out and grabbed Caro by the throat; "Lutecia, stop, I, can't, breathe" Caro struggled as Lutecia put pressure on her windpipe. Caro tried to use Kerykeion but Lutecia noticed its activation and grabbed with her free hand and used Asclepius to cancel out

Caro tried to get out of Lutecia's grip however her actions was using up what little air she struggled to take in. her vision started to darken and as she felt her consciousness begin to slip away. Her last thing she saw before everything going black was Lutecia's irises slowly devolving back to their normal red colour

"Ca...ro" Lutecia sobbed just as Caro's eyes closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[30th November 0081, 5:58 PM - Dimension Station, Mid-Childa] - Pending Storm

Fate had called Hayate to see if she could use a Dimensional Transfer spell to quickly pick her and Nanoha up after she began to regret informing Caro of Lutecia. while Fate knew of a Dimensional Transfer spell it wouldn't be nearly as affective as one that Hayate would have in the Tome of the Night Sky which would still have the same Dimensional Transfer spell that the Book of Darkness would use.

After picking up the 2 women Hayate had transferred themselves to the Dimension Station where she had her car waiting. Before getting Fate's call she and Shamal was out shopping getting some extra ingredients for a feast they were going to prepare as a proper first dinner for everyone, the night after the attack on Ground Forces H.Q everyone was too busy with the aftermath to have a proper meal together.

Upon getting into the car Fate rested her head on Nanoha's lap in the back seat. "you think the reason why Caro hasn't heard from Lutecia in 3 months is because of what's been happening now?"  
"you mean breaking off contact to avoid getting her friends involved? quite possible" Nanoha replied while stroking Fate's head

"I can't believe that Kage guy thinks he's entitled to classified information" Hayate complained  
"He did say that the Mako Trio was stolen, maybe they were developed by whoever he works for" Nanoha replied  
"so he thinks we stole them?"  
"Maybe but I think he already knows that we found them so some third party stole and dumped them" Fate commented  
"it's still scary to think about though. From what I heard from Cinque just one of those ships could outmatch Saint's Cradle. now you have 3 of them, just who could have built them" Shamal remarked while keeping her eyes fixated on the road

Fate rolled over and snuggled her face into Nanoha "if I only have one more act as their guardian left I want it to be that I can ensure the safety of their friend"  
"If you only have one then don't waste it on something like that. Save it and let me help Lutecia in your place"

Fate was just about to go to sleep when Shamal hit the brakes hard causing Fate to roll off Nanoha's lap as the car came a violent stop.  
"oh thank goodness, Shamal you have to come real quick"  
"Erio?" Fate said climbing out of the car. Erio was standing in the middle of the road with Strada in hand

The 4 women followed Erio a short way down the road to the main entrance to Sakura park where Erio jumped the railing by the stairs. Fate looked over the railing as she started to descend down the stairs seeing where Erio landed, as she reached half way she noticed Erio crouching down.

"Caro!" Fate yelled as she jumped the railing and landed next to Caro picking her up in her arms "Caro, Caro! open your eyes, please"  
Fate carried Caro over to a nearby bench laying her down gently before Shamal began to examine her. "she's breathing but it's very weak. Bruising around the neck would indicate she was strangled so probably passed out from a lack of oxygen to the brain. Weak breathing would indicate damage to the wind pipe"

Shamal placed her hand over Caro's bruised throat before 2 of the 4 rings to Klarwind transferred to her hand from her neck chain. "Beruhigende heilen [Calming Heal]", as the spell activated a gentle green glow emitted from Klarwind encompassing Shamal's hand. the bruises on Caro's neck began to fade away and her breathing started to improve  
"Lu"  
"relax Caro, just breath in nice and slow"  
"Lu...te...ci...a"

Fate crouched down by Caro "what about Lutecia?" she asked  
"it's...not...her fault"  
Erio tightened his grip in Strada "are you saying Lutecia did this to you"  
"what happened" Fate asked helping Caro sit up  
"After your call I *cough* heard someone crying. When I went to see who *cough* who it was, that's when I saw Lutecia. I think someone is controlling her, because *cough* because she was saying she was in pain and wanted me to help *cough* *cough*" Caro explained while trying to catch her breath

"Quattro?" Nanoha asked  
Fate shook her head "highly doubt it. the relic inside Lutecia was removed so Quattro couldn't control her, even if she had other means she and the other numbers who remained with Scaglietti are under 24 hour watch"  
"but we can't rule out that Scaglietti had a backup plan in all of this"

Fate's phone began to vibrate in her pocket as she was helping Caro, Fate took it out and tossed it to Nanoha who answered it and put it on load speaker

"this is Fate"  
"Mobile Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, this is Roxas, we have a Code Red. the facility where First Mako is being kept is under attack, one of the patrolling warships have been shot down but what has been described as a giant insect while swarms of other insects are attacking the mages on the ground. Return to Mid-Childa and provide support. any reinforcements you can provide will be greatly appreciated" Roxas ordered before the phone hung up.

"Bugs? tell me it's not Lutecia" Erio said  
"probably is, she disappeared from her home a week ago when Third Mako disappeared and Second Mako's signal was lost at Carnaaji" Fate explained  
"but she's not doing this because she wants to. Something is controlling her!" Caro pleaded  
"Either way we have to get going now and stop Lutecia before anyone outside Riot Force 6 does. if the TSAB learn she's involved, she won't just get a limiter this time around"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[30th November 0081, 6:40 PM - First Mako Hanger, Mid-Childa] - First Mako

By the time Fate, Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Erio and Caro arrived 3 of the 5 warships assigned to protect First Mako had been disabled. While not destroyed there was no way they could operate after sustaining the damage they had. Hakutenou ripped out the engines of a 4th before throwing it at the approaching Caro who was riding Voltaire, Voltaire was able to catch the ship and place it down before charging at Hakutenou.

Erio was riding Fredric who Caro unsealed and was drawing the attention of the Jiraiou who were bombarding the mages on the ground, Hayate unioned with Rein and was providing support to the mages while Shamal tended to the wounded and provided logistical support. Each of them had a green dot on them which Shamal used to establish a telepathic link between them all to allow easier communication.

Fate and Nanoha however was flying around hoping they could find Lutecia outside the facility. As the 2 flew over the facility Nanoha noticed the main hanger starting to open, fearing the worst Fate led Nanoha down into the hanger. Inside was Lutecia using her Insekts to start taking control of First Mako. just as Fate was about to yell out to Lutecia she crouched down in pain

"Lutecia, what's wrong" Nanoha yelled out as the 2 women rushed to Lutecia's side however was stopped when Garyu dropped down striking the ground in front of them

"Standby Ready, Setup"  
"Don't get in our way Garyu" Fate yelled out as her barrier jacket and Bardiche materialized.  
"Garyu!" Lutecia cried out.

Fate could see from the side of her face that Lutecia was in tears from pain. Garyu flew back to Lutecia and helped her up but the moment he let go of her she dropped back down. While Lutecia was in pain the Insekts stopped working on taking control of First Mako and instead just remained where they were.

"Standby Ready, Setup" Nanoha ran to Lutecia with Garyu not taking any notice, until Lutecia extended her arm signalling Garyu to attack. "Protection", Raising Heart's Auto Guard kicked in stopping Garyu's punch before Fate flew in and kicked Garyu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" once again Lutecia scream out while crying and Garyu abandoned his attack to be with Lutecia. The Insekts seemed to be timed to when Garyu would attack and then abandon his attack in response to Lutecia. Lutecia was finally able to get up on her own and remain up, as she faced Nanoha and Fate they noticed she had her free hand on her belly which had become incredibly large.

"no, that can't be" Fate said stunned at Lutecia  
"Lutecia, who did that do you, give us a name and we'll make them pay" Nanoha yelled  
"I don't know, please help me" Lutecia replied crying. she threw her head back as she began to scream out in pain once again, as the pain began to subside again Fate and Nanoha noticed the Insekts working again. Lutecia regained her pose and opened her eyes; her irises have changed from Red to yellow.

"Todesdolch", Lutecia held the hand Asclepius was on in the air before being it down, numerous dark daggers appeared and rained down as Lutecia brought down her hand, hitting the ground and exploding as they trailed to Fate and Nanoha.  
"Round Shield", Nanoha held Raising Heart out in front and blocked the daggers which reached them but the attack of a ploy, Garyu used the explosion as cover to come in from Nanoha's blind spot.  
"Thunder Arm", Fate slipped around Nanoha and using her left arm now enhanced with her just cast spell, blocked the extended blade from Garyu before attempting to counter with Bardiche's Haken Form, however Garyu quickly flew back avoiding the attack.

as Nanoha defended she notice Lutecia's irises slowing returning to their original red all the while just hearing her whisper something under her sobbing voice  
"It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault" she repeated  
"None of this is your fault, we can help you" Nanoha yelled as Fate and Garyu clashed around her  
"But I killed her with my own hands"  
"Who?"  
"Caro, I KILLED CARO!" Lutecia cried out, her left eye returning to its normal red while her right going back to yellow  
"Caro isn't dead, Erio found her and found us where Shamal was able to repair the damage to her windpipe"  
"she's alive? But now she'll hate me for what I did to her"  
"that's not true! She suspected from the moment you attacked her you was under someone's control, she pleaded with us to help you. She's out there now fighting because she's here to help you, we all are, just give us a name"  
"I don't know how he did it, I keep hearing his voice in my head. I won't ever forget that li...AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lutecia's red eye went back to yellow as she screamed out. First Mako began to start up as Lutecia, Garyu and the Insekts disappeared. Outside Hakutenou and the Jiraiou disappeared, originally thinking that Fate and Nanoha was victorious the mages outside began to cheer out before the hanger roof exploded and First Mako began to slowing ascend. The last remaining warship began to open fire on First Mako but all the attacks were block by its own defence systems

"Voltaire, please, my friend may be inside" Caro pleaded, Voltaire armed and charged its 3 magic cannons to disable First Mako. These magic cannons while not on the same level as the Arc-en-ciel found on a lot of TSAB Dimensional Navy Warships was the closest rival to them. Voltaire fired it's magic cannons however just as they were about it an even greater shield appeared around First Mako nullify the attack.

Descending down was Second Mako which was apparently transferring its defensive systems to First Mako. Voltaire fired off his magic cannons a second time, this time aiming at Second Mako but just like with first Mako the attack was nullified, in split second timing Second Mako stopped its defence of First Mako and focused on its own, the only way to hit either of them at a distance was to strike both at the same time. Voltaire flew off to try and get close however just as he went to grab First Mako the 2 ships disappeared using what everyone could only assume was a Dimensional Transfer spell.

Far from the battlefield was a lone woman with long glowing golden hair, she bit down on her thumbnail as she watch the 2 ships disappear "dam it, all 3 will be together, I have to find out where they will strike next".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[30th November 0081, 11:06 PM MC-T - Gruen High Security Orbital Prison, Uninhabited World #9] - Monster behind the mask

After First Mako disappeared with Second Mako the TSAB had informed every warship to be on attack status and lookout of any of the Mako Trio, while Fate went back to her investigation. While unable to stop the loss of First Mako she could still find out what would happen next and stop it. Given Lutecia was behind it and from what Nanoha heard Fate had a suspicion that somehow, Jail Scaglietti was behind it, this suspicion become more founded when Commander Roxas revealed that before Ground Forces H.Q was 'infiltrated' by Kage. Kage and a woman had broken into Gruen and spoke to Scaglietti, while the details were unknown neither Fate, Nanoha nor Hayate thought it was just a coincidence that Scaglietti was visited by Kage, who was planning on destroying the Mako Trio.

Because neither of them could rule out that one of the remaining Numbers, Uno, Tre, Quattro or Sette, would be acting on their own Hayate suggested they interrogated all 3. because the time it would take to gather all 5 in once place was not available to them Fate, Caro, Nanoha, Cinque, Hayate, Shamal and Zafira arrived by ship at Gruen where Scaglietti was, from there Hayate would then use a Dimensional Transfer spell to transport everyone but Fate and Caro to the Labsorum Orbital Prison Facility over the Uninhabited World #17 where Uno and Sette was, then from there Hayate would leave Nanoha and Cinque behind while going to the Gerda Orbital Prison Facility over the Uninhabited World #6 where Quattro was with Tre hvaing been moved to Gerda in the past year as a good behaviour reward for the two of them. The 3 groups had screens activated so all 3 could communicate with each other, not just for the investigators but the inmates as well.

"all right, listen up!" Fate said demanding the attention of the 5 prisoners, "for the past week 3 ships of unknown origin have been stolen, Lutecia seems to be the culprit however none of us believe that crap. It's more believable that any, if not, all 5 of you are behind all of this"  
"have we not been on our best behaviour since our imprisonment 5 years ago? Something goes wrong and you right away suspect us!" Tre rebuked  
"apart from the fact Quattro controlled Lutecia during the JS incident we know Scaglietti was visited by a man yesterday" Hayate replied

Fate leaned on the bars to Scaglietti's cells "shot black hair, somewhat feminine stance, asking about ships. ring any bells?" Fate asked  
"now that you mention it, there was this weird guy who was asking about some Variable Mako, he obviously meant the Mako Trio" Scaglietti mockingly replied smirking  
"how do you know about them, they were only discovered about a year ago" Nanoha asked looking at the screen with Fate in it  
"I was visited by scientists who were working on understanding the Mako Trio and came for my help in confirming if the Variable Trio were in fact prototypes to Saints Cradle" Scaglietti replied  
"And?"  
"I told them no. firstly it's not 3 ships to test different properties of one ship, the 3 ships combine into one all power ship. secondly, it's not Ancient Belkan, it's far to advance for that"  
"you're even more guilty as you know of them" Fate said to Scaglietti walking back to the screens "so speak, what have you 5 been up to"

All 5 remain silent not speaking a word; Hayate knew that none of the Numbers were going to speak freely due to their loyalty to Scaglietti even if they were promised to be release. Hayate looked over to Rein who in response nodded before hopping off Hayate's shoulder and taking out her tome, using a bind she chained up Quattro.

Hayate opened Quattro's cell "Zafira, go inside and break every one of Quattro's toes on one foot before breaking the limbs in that leg, after your done repeat the process with her other leg and arms",  
"yes Mistress" Zafira nodded as he proceeded to enter the cell  
Hayate turned to Shamal "Shamal, if Zafira breaks all of Quattro's limbs and I haven't told him to stop, you are to heal her so he may repeat the process"  
"but Hayate-chan, this is nothing short of torture" Shamal said voicing her concern  
"so? if they don't want to talk we'll make them talk"  
"Hayate! you can't do this, they're still human" Nanoha pleaded  
"no they're not! Because they refused to enter rehab like their sisters they are not registered as 'human' so they have no rights as one"

Quattro panicky kicked her feet when Zafira went to grab one before Rein tightened her spell on Quattro's limbs so she couldn't move.  
"no, please, don't" Quattro said panicking as Zafira grabbed her big toe in his fist. It wasn't just Quattro was pleading for mercy, everyone else except Rein and Zafira was begging Hayate not to go through with this. As Quattro watched Zafira's biceps begin to twitch as he went to break her big toe Scaglietti ran up to the bars of his cell and yelled at the top of his voice  
"QUATTRO! TELL THEM!"  
"SCAGLIETTI-SAMA ORDER ME TO TURN OFF THE SUPPRESSION SIGNAL 9 MONTHS AGO!" Quattro screamed out.  
"Zafira!" Hayate called out with her hand out, Zafira let go of Quattro before leaving the cell. When he had closed the cell door Rein dispelled the bind dropping Quattro on the ground

"Sorry everyone, but I needed it to look convincing. I knew Scaglietti would break" Hayate laughed. As everyone sighed in relief Cinque notice Uno was now looking away from everyone.

"spill it, what's this suppression signal" Fate asked Scaglietti,  
"I'm sorry Scaglietti-sama" Quattro begged on the verge of tears  
"It's ok, I told you to tell them so you are not at fault" Scaglietti replied as he walked back to his bed  
"the suppression signal was used to prevent the Numbers from giving birth to my clone until after my demise by suppressing the embryo's development. originally a random Number would be chosen to reactive a sub suppression signal within the clone in their womb until they gave birth and the clone was fully developed"  
"but we removed all the clone from the Numbers" Hayate pointed out  
"Whoever said it was just the Numbers" Scaglietti smirked as he sat down  
"that means for the past 9 months Lutecia wasn't getting bigger because of her diet. she was getting bigger because she was pregnant, and if the signal was disabled 9 months ago that means..." Nanoha said  
"She should be just about ready to give birth; the clone would be taking control of her body within 2 weeks of the birth. to be honest it is a pain, if she was a combat cyborg the clone could have been born in a matter of days but we had to wait 9 months"

"You Monster!" Caro yelled out as she lunged at Scaglietti reaching in with Kerykeion, Fate noticed Kerykeion charging up to use Wing Shooter without an aria and quickly pulled Caro away from the cell  
"Caro, calm down" Fate asked Caro trying her best to hold her back  
"Monster! Pervert! Bastard! how could you force yourself onto her, she was 10!"  
"Christ you people let your imaginations run wild. Do you really think I had intercourse with every one of the Numbers? Of cause not, if I did the Numbers with my genetics would be flawed because of the possible incest while the others would have new genetic traits. I implanted the already established embryo inside them, genetics already a duplicate of my own so all that was needed was to use the womb to finish the development. I can assure you that I did not force any sexual act on that girl"  
"when did you implant the embryo?" Hayate asked  
"When I implanted the Relic into her, just like I did when I implanted Relics into the Numbers"

Nanoha covered her mouth before throwing up; learning that Lutecia had an embryo of Scaglietti implanted inside of her when he implanted the Relic Quattro used to control her, Nanhoa's thoughts suddenly went to Vivio who, just like Lutecia, was implanted with a Relic. Seeing Nanoha throw up and what Scaglietti just said Fate knew what was going through Nanoha's mind and glared at Scaglietti

"you prick! It's bad enough you did that to Lutecia but you also did it to our little Vivio! I'll kill you!" Fate yelled  
"And when you let your imaginations run wild you lose your concept of logic. Why the hell would I put one of my clones inside the Saint's Vessel you so cutely call Vivio." Fate stopped just short from calling out Bardiche "the point to the Vessel was to control Saint's Cradle though it, which means to stop the Cradle the Vessel needed to be destroyed. Why would I put my clone inside it if it was just going to be destroyed if I failed?"  
"It's ok Nanoha, we know the signal was turned off 9 months ago and it was Lutecia who started to give birth. Even if there was one in Vivio we now know to look for one inside her if she does have one" Shamal reassured Nanoha

"ok Scaglietti, what are you planning with the Mako Trio" Fate asked  
"I don't think I'm obliged to diverge that"  
"If you don't talk I'll kill one of your Numbers" Hayate said  
"No, I think I'll call your bluff there"  
"just what are we to you" Cinque asked  
"Cinque, what are you talking about" Hayate asked looking at Cinque though the screen

"You know, you're a direct clone of Scaglietti" Cinque said looked over to Uno "he doesn't care about any of us"  
"shut your mouth Cinque! What would you know!" Tre yelled lashing out  
"Cinque, he stopped Hayate in torturing Quattro" Nanoha said  
"And he wanted to properly commemorate Due's death which was why I knew he wouldn't let Quattro get harmed" Hayate added  
"You're wrong; you got lucky in picking Quattro. tell them Uno, Quattro is one matter but Tre and Sette should know the truth"  
"There's no need to tell me, I already know" Sette said hanging her head, for the first time there was a hint of emotion in her voice

"Sette, what is it" Tre asked  
"Due succeeded in her mission, even though she died Scaglietti-sama properly commemorated Due's death because he was proud of her for her success. Quattro far exceeded Scaglietti-sama's expectations modifying our younger sisters, Sette included, before their activation and her management of Lu-ojou-sama and of the Vessel" Uno replied  
"Quattro may have gotten defeated however how could she have none that someone would shoot though the entire ship just to hit her. You won't hurt Quattro and I don't care what you do to the other 3, kill them if you want" Scaglietti added  
"How? We were loyal to you, we refused to enter rehab and be imprisoned for you!" Tre said  
"no, Sette refused because you refused Tre, and we entered rehab because we learned the truth, the only reason why you and Uno were loyal was because your part him, but Uno knew full well and was condemning herself" Cinque said

Tre slumped down on her bed "all these years I thought we were loved" she sobbed  
"Oh don't go crying now, you're a big girl, get over it" Quattro snidely remarked  
Tre stopped sobbing before picking up her cup and throwing it though her cell and across the hall at Quattro cutting the side of Quattro's cheek "you bitch!" Quattro yelled when she noticed that she was bleeding  
"don't ever talk to me again!"  
"oh boo hoo, just because you find out you're not the favourite you throw a fit, grow up"  
"shut up!"

"Tre, you can still enter rehab" Cinque pointed out trying to calm Tre  
"That's right, and I'm sure Saint's Church will accept you to work with Otto and Deed after you finished rehab" Hayate added.

As Hayate was using her Dimension Transfer Spell to pick up Nanoha and Cinque at Labsorum Fate and Caro began to head back to the hanger, before Fate left she looked over her should to Scaglietti "after all this is over, I'm going to see that we get the death sentence invoked, just for you"  
"I doubt you'll succeed, in the end you'll back down" Scaglietti laughed as Fate walked out "and even if my death will come, I'm adequately protected" he said to himself while holding his right forearm.

Fate met back up with everyone else at the hanger as they waited for their ship to arrive to take them back to Mid-Childa, now knowing that Lutecia was pregnant with a clone of Scaglietti they had to find her a soon as possible, not because that this clone was controlling Lutecia and was in control of the Mako Trio, all the women knew full well that a 15 year old will have difficulty having a natural birth, even if it went somewhat smoothly Lutecia would be mentally and physically scarred for life.

"I'll save Lutecia" Caro said to herself,  
Nanoha draped her arms down Caro from behind "we all will"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[31th November 0081, 5:29 AM Section 6, Mid-Childa] - Sleepless Night

After getting back to Mid-Childa Fate delivered her report. This was of little comfort as while everyone now knew that Scaglietti was behind Lutecia's actions and there was little they could do. Lutecia would be with the Mako Trio which had since disappeared so the only thing anyone could do was to try and rest up so that the moment they find Lutecia they could save her.

Nanoha opened her eyes seeing Fate curled up and digging her face into Nanoha's chest, patting Fate gently as not to wake her Nanoha looked over Fate to the clock to see the time but her attention was drawn to the light in the hallway. Nanoha slowly got out of the bed and put her dressing gown on before leaving the room. the light was coming from the living room's front entrance light which normally would be turned off during the night, but someone had turned it on to give themselves some light to see and to avoid disturbing anyone. Curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate was Caro, Looking out the window lost in thought.

"Caro, why are you up so early" Nanoha asked as she sat down next to her  
"I couldn't get to sleep, whenever I closed my eyes all I could see was Lutecia suffering"  
"so you came out here to calm yourself"  
"No, I was hoping that if Lutecia regained control she would try and contact us about where she was" Caro replied pointing to the phone on the table, "why are you up?" Caro asked  
"I noticed the light as I was waking up"  
"sorry" Caro apologized  
"You don't have to apologize for anything, I was planning on getting up early to make breakfast for Feito, speaking on which, you want me to make you something?"

Caro nodded before Nanoha left to fix up something for the 2 of them. The kitchen separated the 2 social areas on the floor; one was styled like a cafeteria while the other was the living room, both large enough for all of Riot Force 6 to hang out at the same time and still leave plenty of space. The difference with the lower floor was that only the cafeteria was connected to the kitchen while the living room was separate. Nanoha had made a strict rule to the trainees that only small snacks and drinks could be taken into the living room.

Since Riot Force 6 had moved into the upper floors Nanoha had yet to think if it would be appropriate to lecture the trainees about eating large meals in the living room when everyone else was doing just that, however she still had her entire vacation break to think on that. Nanoha fixed the 2 of them up something warm considering that spring mornings on Mid-Childa was still a bit chilly and Caro might have been up for hours in the cold.

When Nanoha returned she saw Caro trying to keep herself awake as her head kept drooping off to one side before she would suddenly wake up and sit back up,  
"How long have you been up?"  
"I don't know but it was 3 am when I decided to come out here"  
"well it might be better you have a little nap"  
"But what about you're cooking"  
"I can rewarm it, and it would be better for you to be rested, the moment we learn of the location of Mako Trio we'll be sure to request you come along"

Caro slightly nodded however instead of leaving she took the plate Nanoha had prepared for her and proceeded to eat. Nanoha decided since Caro wasn't going to rest up she might as well help by giving her a slight pickup. as Caro went for the hot chocolate Nanoha made for her Nanoha swapped it over with her coffee.

"Is it all right I drink this?"  
"I don't think there is an age limit to coffee, sure it's unhealthy for children to drink it at a young age but you're not that young" Nanoha chuckled

After finishing the food Caro curled with the coffee mug leaning against Nanoha "I should have known that Lutecia was in trouble from the last time we talked"  
"when a woman is pregnant her hormones are a bit out of whack so can be prone to mood swings" Nanoha replied holding Caro in her arm  
"It wasn't a mood swing, she was trying to distance herself from me and Erio on purpose, I just wished she trust us a bit more"  
"We always push away the people we care about the most when we fear that we ourselves may cause them harm, it's only natural"

Nanoha's attention was brought to the TV screen up on the wall, as soon as she laid eyes on the image she quickly got up "you!"  
On the screen was a black figure, its shape all too similar to the one that appeared in Ground Forces H.Q when Kage infiltrated it, the black figure with a voice identical to Bardiche.  
"Paradox Hourglass" it said before the screen shut off suddenly

"Nanoha, who was that?" Caro asked  
"It doesn't matter, you need to get ready. I think I know where Lutecia is"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[31th November 0081, 12:06 PM Storm Raider Transport, Novus] - Selfish Duty

Nanoha had woken Fate and Hayate up about the message before Hayate contacted Vice Granscenic to transport them to Novus, the planet where the Paradox Hourglass was located, in hopes that they could get there without alerting the TSAB.

"Why would this Bardiche sounding guy hint at here? Even if the Mako Trio were located here would we be getting in the way if we arrived?" Caro asked  
"Kage wants to destroy the Mako Trio but he doesn't come off as someone who takes lives unnecessarily, he probably worked out that Lutecia was involved and because we was so friendly to her mother figured out she was our friend, he probably wants us to save her before he destroys the ships" Fate replied  
"you think he's going to help us?" Nanoha asked  
"I doubt it" Hayate responded looking over the co-pilot seat into the back of the transport "from what I have heard of the Mako Trio a frontal attack is not a wise idea, a sneak attack however could get passed the defences. Weather we succeed or fail this Kage guy is probably going to remain in hiding until he strikes"

"I'm not picking anything up on radar or any SOS signals" Vice noted  
"Lutecia's Insekts can jam communications, any TSAB Agents probably got wiped out unable to send any SOS about an attack, however if you haven't pick up any of the Mako Trio then let's assume we haven't been detected and go stationary" Hayate replied  
"I need to get in closer to scan the cave the Hourglass, I will let you know once it is in range" Storm Raider said just as Vice was about to throttle down

"If Lutecia is here we need a plan, particular if Scaglietti plans to use her body as a shield" Caro said  
"Well Scaglietti's clone is inside of her so knocking her out won't do any good cause he'll probably just force her body, we need to be able to remove that clone here" Nanoha thought a load sharing her thoughts  
"Given Lutecia will probably in the final trimester a caesarean may be our only hope, but if that clone will just control a knocked out Lutecia then it won't just let her lay there even if we use a Bind" Hayate called out from the cockpit  
"Mein Meister, wenn ich deaktivieren Sie alle scheitern Safes und Ziel der Klon, ich könnte es mit der Kompression Magie I verwenden extrahieren [My Master, if I disable all fail safes and target the clone, I could extract it with the Compression Magic I use]" Dimension Galaxy said speaking though Fate's pocket.

Fate took Dimension Galaxy out of her pocket and held the glove in her hand with the gem facing up "those fail safes are there for a reason"  
"Richtig, sie sind an Ort und Stelle wegen der unbekannten Auswirkungen auf die Magie hat auf Ihrem Linker Kern, wenn große Volumen komprimiert werden, die Entfernung von nicht-Safes wird mir erlauben, zu versuchen, den Klon zu speichern, werde ich von Ursache abmelden Sie als mein Meister, so dass jede wirkt sich auf die Kern-Linker nicht auf dich [Correct, they are in place because of the unknown affects the magic has on your linker core when large volumes are compressed, removal of fails safes will allow me to attempt to store the clone, I will of cause deregister you as my master so that any affects to the linker core will not affect you]"  
"but where will you get the mana you need to execute your magic?" Nanoha asked  
"ich werde des Klons Linker Kern verwenden [I will use the clone's linker core]"

"and why don't you tell Fate what will happen if you attempt to store more than your capacity even with the fail safes off" Hayate called out.  
Dimension Galaxy fell silent until she finally replied "ich werde nicht mehr existieren [I will no longer exist]"  
"No, I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself" Fate argued  
"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass mein Meister besiegt werden [I can not allow my master to be defeated]"  
"Give it up Fate, she's made her decision" Rein said as she floated in from the cockpit "Belkan Devices are stubborn when it comes to ensuring their master's victory, and not to sound cruel or anything but we have little option in being able to save Lutecia without risking her life"

Fate looked down to Dimension Galaxy "are you sure you want to do this"  
"wenn ich nicht ich werde so viel Schaden wie möglich zu tun [if I fail I will do as much damage as possible]" she replied

Storm Raider came to a stop and began to scan the mountain range ahead where the Paradox Hourglass was located  
"there is a lot of interference inside the cave however I do detect an anomaly" Storm Raider reported bring up an image of the cavern where the hourglass would be found, it was all static however there was a small bight dot in front of it

the same image was on a holographic screen in the back allowing Nanoha and Fate to check it out "yeh, this is the normal interference the Paradox Hourglass gives off, the dot is the abnormality?" Nanoha asked  
"appears so, why?" Vice replied  
"because the dot is a Linker Core which seems to become visible within the Paradox Hourglass's interference"

"Anfangen [start]"  
Hayate took off the head set and walked out of the cockpit to the back of the transport, her Knight Clothing forming around on her as if she was walking through them, however what was missing was from her Clothing were her black wings. "Vice, unless we call for you keep your distance, if the Mako Trio is here we have a better chance in avoiding them being smaller targets" she said

the back hanger door to Storm Raider opened as Rein flew up close to Hayate. When the doors fully opened 3 sets of black wings materialized on Hayate's back. Hayate walked to the edge of the door and turned to face every else before falling backwards out of the transport with Rein following her.

"Standby Ready, Setup"  
Nanoha Barrier jacket formed as she got up and made her way to the back as well, she looked towards Fate staring down at Dimension Galaxy "don't worry Feito-chan, we'll do it as a last resort". Fate looked to Nanoha to see her smiling face just as she closed her eyes and fell backwards  
"Axel Fin"  
Just as Nanoha's feet lifted up when she fell backwards a set of pink wings from on either side of her shoes preventing her from falling and allowing her to fly off in the same style as Hayate did.

Caro got up and prepared to unseal Friedrich however Fate got up and placed her hand on Caro's shoulder  
"The cavern isn't very big and Friedrich wouldn't have much room, I'll carry you there myself"

"Standby Ready, Setup"  
Fate's Barrier jacket formed on her as she walked to the back of the transport and opened her arms for Caro. Caro leaned her back into Fate with Friedrich in her arms; Fate wrapped her arms around Caro holding her under her arms and pulled Caro back as she fell backwards from the transport  
"Sonic Sail"  
mana wings generated near Fate's wrists and ankles, 2 sets for each ankle and a set for each wrists forming a total of 6 sets, as Fate and Caro fell Fate spotted Nanoha and Hayate up ahead, Fate rolled her body around before flying off tailing the 2 women.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[31th November 0081, 12:41 PM Paradox Cave, Novus] - For Lutecia's freedom

the cave network which lead to the Paradox Hourglass was promptly named the Paradox Caves by the TSAB. after the hourglass was discovered a detachment of mages were always on guard, however at the entrance they had all been killed with signs showing they had been electrocuted. the girls had to save Lutecia before the TSAB sent mages in to investigate the deaths otherwise Lutecia, regardless of her being controlled, would be held responsible.

the women arrived in the central cavern, the towering hourglass with the double helix twist of the bi-directional sand welcoming Nanoha and Fate back here after having fought in front of it almost a year ago. In front of it was Lutecia, trying to push her bulging stomach in but every time she did she screened out in pain, red bolts of energy arcing between her and the terrain around her.

"Lutecia!" Caro yelled out as the women landed  
"Caro? Thank goodness, you really are alive" Lutecia sobbed as she saw the familiar pink and white hooded barrier jacket. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stepped back "you have to leave, I can't stop Sca...AHHHHHHHH!" energy arced from her again; it was obvious something side her was electrocuting her.  
"we know what's going on, we know Jail Scaglietti has a clone of himself inside you and it started to grow 9 months ago, we're here to stop it" Caro yelled out trying to reassure Lutecia  
"Then please go, I don't want to hurt you like last time but his voice is getting louder and I'm having less control every moment, please!"

the 3 women took hold of her Devices and the Tome of the Night Sky appeared suspended in the air in front of Hayate and opened up "surrender to him and let us deal with the rest, we won't let anything happen to you" Hayate said.

Lutecia was hesitate at first however when she saw the determination burning in Caro's eyes, she knew that she could trust in Caro and her friends to find a way. Lutecia closed her eyes one last time knowing that next she opened them, one way or another, this nightmare would be over.

Lutecia opened her eyes again, this time the irises were yellow. Now knowing what was going on the girls recognized that they were Scaglietti's eyes. "kill them!" Lutecia ordered, a magic circle appeared beside her before Garyu flew out of it heading straight to the women with one of his blades extended

"Haken Form", Fate kicked off the ground just as Bardiche changed forms and blocked Garyu's charge, Garyu raised his free arm extending another blade to come down onto Fate from above, Fate swung Bardiche causing it to grind on Garyu's first blade and block the second, Fate continued to swing her shifting her body and just as Bardiche's blade slid off Garyu's Fate smashed Bardiche's pole arm into the side of Garyu's head.

"Axel Shooter", Nanoha fired a barrage of shots at Garyu forcing his back further from Fate, the 2 had planned to keep Garyu at bay away from Hayate and Caro so they could focus on Lutecia more, deep down Fate was hoping they could find a way to stop Scaglietti without risking Dimension Galaxy.

Lutecia began to summon a swarm of Insekts along with Transport Summoning Type I Gadget Drones, "where the hell is Scaglietti hiding those things" Hayate complained, Rein and Friedrich flew off to engage the Insekts while Hayate began to hover off the ground as she closed her eyes  
"Never missing and never tire, from a thousand yards take down your prey, Yew Pfeil!" she chanted, 2 Belkan Magic circles formed and shot our arrows of light pricing the Gadget Drones right in the centre, prioritizing the drones that were about to shoot.

Caro ran towards Lutecia, she remembered learning about how a baby could die within the mother's womb if enough of an impact was made. while Caro didn't like killing, the "thing" in Lutecia was an exception. With Lutecia preoccupied with summoning to notice Caro's approach Caro skidded in before kicking her foot while spinning her body

"Boost Up, Strike Power", when her leg started to come towards Lutecia she enhanced the strength in the kick however Lutecia quickly covered her stomach and absorbed the impact in her forarms, the force of it threw her back into the hourglass. Lutecia held up her right arm before throwing it down in Caro's directing causing the dark daggers which had just formed to shot down towards Caro, Caro rolled to her side narrowing missing the explosion from when the daggers hit the ground

"Wrought Iron Summon" Caro began to summon, transmute and control iron chains in hope that she could restrict Lutecia but just as the chains shot out towards her Lutecia held out her hand with mana beginning to form in front of it. Caro had seen this attack before however something was off, normally the mana was coloured purple but this time it was a mix of purple and red with the red mana discharging of where it was gathering, Lutecia fired the blast at Caro breaking apart the chains before it hit the ground right in front of Caro throwing her back.

Lutecia threw more daggers at Caro who was just getting up, seeing as she had no time to avoid them she held out her fist, "Wing Shooter", shooting as quickly as she could Caro destroyed the daggers but this didn't stop the daggers exploding right in front of her, the damage was minimized by Kerykeion's Auto-Guard.

Caro got back up on her feet and one again ran towards Lutecia, as she got closer she went to deliver a left hook to Lutecia's right which Lutecia blocked with ease, Fate had trained Caro with some close combat physical attacks with Erio, Erio advised Caro to never make her first attack her main and always have a follow up attack, doing this Caro spun her body around in the opposite direction and bashed the side of her hand into Lutecia's neck.

Lutecia dropped to the ground and the Insekts and Drones she summoned stopped moving. Caro sighed with relief before she noticed Fate and Nanoha was still fighting Garyu, Caro remembered what Fate and Nanoha had said about when Lutecia regained control the Insekts stopped and Garyu went back to Lutecia.

She looked around and noticed that the Insekts and Drones began to glow red before Lutecia swipe her leg, seeing it just in time Caro jumped backwards out of the way. Lutecia slowly got up as Caro tensed her fists "no, you're forcing her to fight regardless of what happens" Caro said to herself, her voice trembling.

Fate saw in the corner of her eye Lutecia get up and Caro's expression, it was as they feared, even if Lutecia was knocked out Scaglietti was just going to force her body to fight,  
"Mein Meister, es jetzt zu tun haben, wir [My Master, we have to do it now]"  
"But!"  
"Ich kann nicht wie die anderen zu kämpfen, lassen Sie mich dies zu tun [I can not fight like others, let me do this]"

Fate stole herself and accepted that nothing she could say could convince Dimension Galaxy, as she reached into her pocket Garyu saw this as an opening and went straight for Fate avoiding Nanoha's ranged attacks.

"Flash Move, Round Shield", Nanoha abandoned her attack and flew in front of Fate and protected her from Garyu's attack, Garyu quickly strafed around to behind Nanoha thinking she couldn't set up a shield in time but Nanoha sensed Garyu's movements and while still keeping the Round Shield up held out her free hand "Direction Shield".

Garyu attack was blocked but not as well as what Round Shield had did as it more looked like the new shield absorbed the impact, Garyu tried to go for Nanoha's new blind spot but the new shield followed him, the advantage to the Direction Shield was that it could be moved without having to be recast but the problem was that it wasn't as strong as the Round Shield.

Garyu continued to try and get though with Nanoha straining to keep up, Fate kept her eye on Caro and on Garyu's movements. a split moment just as Garyu passed Fate's vision was all she needed, "Caro!" Fate yelled as she threw Dimension Galaxy before loading Bardiche with a cartridge "Load Cartridge, Plasma Lancer", Fate shot the Plasma Lancer at Dimension galaxy pushing it higher into the air, the spell ripping apart the glove leaving only the gem.

Caro heard Fate and saw Dimension Galaxy in the air but could see it could land short behind Lutecia, Caro went to run past her but Lutecia grabbed her arm, Caro apologized to Lutecia in her mind before grabbing her long purple hair and pulling it down forcing her to fall on her back, with the opportunity Caro ran and dove to catch the gem just before it could be smashed on the ground.

3 Drones flew right at her firing their lasers, Caro was able to put up a shield but with their constant attack she couldn't move, a light blue light shot though one of the drones while the last 2 explodes from behind.

"are you ok Caro?" Rein asked as she flew up close to her and Friedrich flying opposite, Caro nodded as she got up,  
"Stellen Sie mich auf dem Bauch. [place me on her stomach.]" Caro held Dimension Galaxy with the flat side out and charged at Lutecia, Drones and Insekts swarmed them as they approached. Rein shielded Caro from attacks while Friedrich and Hayate from a distance tried to take as many out, Caro also weaved and dodged Lutecia's own attacks trying to limit the strain on Rein.

As Caro got close she moved to Lutecia's side and lowered her stance and held out her hand, as she passed Lutecia the hand Dimension Galaxy was in connected with Lutecia, just as she let go she rolled on the ground and slid to face Lutecia.

"Anfang Kompressions [beginning compression]"  
Dimension Galaxy began to glow brighter than anything Fate has seen before, energy arced between Lutecia, Dimension Galaxy and the ground as Lutecia screamed out in agony; however it was looking as if she was gaining control as she used her Repatriation spell to send the Insekts and Garyu anyway. deep down Caro was hopeful it would work but this suddenly changed to despair.

"YOU WERE TOO LATE!" Lutecia yelled though her screaming with a hint of glee, suddenly teleporting away.  
"dam it, where is she!" Fate yelled out  
"Everyone, get out of there, 3rd Mako is about to attack!" Vice's voiced echoed.

Nanoha, Hayate and Rein quickly flew out while Fate detoured to pick up Caro and Friedrich before following them. Just as they exited the cave a high powered magic blast ripped through the mountain causing the cave network and the cavern to cave in, the Paradox Hourglass was undamaged from the cave in but now it was impossible to get to.

Outside the Mako Trio was converging on their location with 1st Mako in the centre, as it flew above them the women notice a form of dust falling from it. Fate held out her hand to catch dust but when it gathered Fate's heart sunk, the dust was the same colour as Dimension Galaxy, and with Lutecia's ominous words and the Mako Trio flying Fate knew that Dimension Galaxy had failed.

Nanoha cupped her hand and covered Fates while holding it from the bottom with her other hand "we have to keep going and finish this, otherwise Dimension Galaxy's sacrifice would be for nothing." Fate nodded as with her free hand wiped a tear that was just forming. Nanoha removed her hands from Fate allowing the wind to flow in carrying the dust out of Fate's hand as she bid farewell to Dimension Galaxy. Today was the most they had spoken to one another and even if Dimension Galaxy was a copy of an original she was still glad she could have met Dimension Galaxy.

Rein unisoned with Hayate causing her hair to turn blonde while Caro unsealed Friedrich's form "we'll keep the ships busy, Lutecia and Scaglietti will be on 1st Mako" Hayate ordered, Nanoha and Fate nodded in response just before they flew off while Hayate and Caro set off to each tackle one of the 2 ships.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[31th November 0081, 1:05 PM 1st Mako, Novus] - The third wheel

Nanoha and Fate flew as fast as they could to the main deck of 1st Mako, as they landed the 2 saw Lutecia on the ground on her back in a pool of blood, her stomach now flat, dress ripped and the front of her skirt wet from blood as well, the 2 women could only guess where the blood was coming from.

With his back to them watching Friedrich and Caro face 2nd Mako while avoiding 3rd Mako's attacks was Scaglietti, hearing the two women land he turned to face them. he had scars across his face, his middle finger on his right hand had fused with the fingers on each side, his left eye was totally bloodshot and his left leg caved in from deteriorated muscles, while Dimension Galaxy failed to extract him he was in a bad shape.

"Takamachi, Testarossa, last time we spoke you threatened to have me executed Testarossa, now's your chance",  
Fate griped Bardiche hardener trying to resist falling for Scaglietti's taunts before Nanoha stepped forward

"What did you do to Lutecia!"  
"What does it look like, she gave birth to me, though given it was rough and messy thanks to that device of yours, she probably won't survive"  
"You bastard!" Nanoha yelled  
"Oh please, the pain she was having was contractions, had you not interfered I probably could have been born with no complications"

"You're saying that Lutecia is going to die because of us, you're the bastard who implanted a clone in a her body in the first place!" Fate yelled  
"If you're looking to blame someone for the girl's demise, technically it was that Dragon Summoner" Scaglietti remarked.

Nanoha and Fate readied themselves as a Scaglietti formed a glove on each hand; Nanoha reviewed what she read in Fate's report about the claws and how their method of attack was treads of mana which contains Anti-Magic properties.

"Barrel Shot", Scaglietti with his deform arm used one thread to wrap around the an invisible Bind-type spell instantly shot from Nanoha's attack, with 2 more threads he ripped up some of the panels on the decks and used one to stop the bombardment while a second collided into Nanoha from the side.

Fate had used her Blitz Action to get behind Scaglietti as he fended off Nanoha but as she brought Bardiche down a thread from each finger on Scaglietti's another hand shot out and merged into a single solid beam and pushed Fate back.

the 2 women got back onto their feet as they assessed the situation. while not physically built to fight Scaglietti had not even move an inch,  
"Load Cartridge, Axel Shooter", "Load Cartridge, Plasma Lancer"

The 2 women shot their attacks into the air above and controlled them to surround Scaglietti; Scaglietti smirked as he watched all the fired blasts stop and aim strait for him. Nanoha and Fate loaded more cartridges as they prepared bombardment attacks  
"Strike Stars", "Plasma Smasher"

the 2 bombardment attacks fired singled the other attacks to all coverage on Scaglietti, the smaller shots began to pummel down from above before the 2 bombardment attacks collided into each other. After the attacks subsided and the smoke cleared Scaglietti still stood there smirking with all 8 treads acting as a shield.

"is that all?" he rebuked. He lifted his hands slightly began lashing the 2 women; some of the threads broke off and became chains binding Nanoha to the ground and suspending Fate in the air. Scaglietti slowly limped his way to Fate, as he reach her he held her chin within his claws "you should be nicer to your father"  
"I have none" Fate spat  
"On the contrary. Your mother believed that the prototype energy generator meltdown was because she ignored safety regulations? I knew her talents as a researcher on Familiars so I had the High Council pressure her superiors while I sabotaged the project, my plan was to disgrace her but it worked out better that she went insane and perfected Project Fate for me, had it not been for me you wouldn't have been created."

Scaglietti tightened his grip on Fate's chin as he flicked his deformed arm back allowing threads to reform and thicken into a blade. "Feito!" Nanoha yelled struggling to get free as Scaglietti aimed and trusted his blade aiming for Fate's heart. However a black miasma engulfed Scaglietti's arm and blade and the moment it dissipated they were gone, it was unsure whether it was some sort of spell that made his arm no longer exist or if he's deformities also include a lack of pain reception but Scaglietti didn't react to the spell.

"Excellent work Scaglietti, you've really outdone yourself"

Scaglietti looked up to where the voice came from; sitting on top of the overhang into the ship was Kage clapping his hands "with such a hole you've dug we won't have to worry about a grave when we kill you"  
"I have 2 of the 3 Aces of the TSAB at my mercy and the third will be joining them soon, what could you do?"  
"Firstly you're using Lost Logia against Lost Logia. in that kind of matchup the one with greater control wins" Kage said as he stood up "and secondly, how can your attacks be Anti-Magic but be mana driven, it's because your using cheap tricks by cancelling out the equations used in the Mid-Childan and Belkan Magic Systems, though I have to admit you're a genius to do it in real time like that but it's still a cheat"

"Cdyhtpo Nayto, Cadib [Standby Ready, Setup]", Kage jumped into the air and pulled off his collar where the gem was, holding out his arms to either side his clothes disappeared from his body in burst of light, however it was what happen next which shocked Nanoha and Fate, Kage's hair grew longer and his limbs and features morphed with his chest expanding, now, Kage body looked like a woman, covering her breasts with one arm and her waist with the other.

A black ribbon materialized and wrapped tightly around her chest binding her breasts, a light blue almost white shirt with long sleeves stitched itself from like coloured strings. She kept her breasts covered until shirt had completely formed before a darker toned vest formed over top. long loose leg dark blue pants materialized on each leg starting from her waist, it wasn't until the waist of the pants had formed before she removed her hand.

the dark blue kimono reformed slipping down her arms and resting gently on her shoulders yet it didn't get done up instead remained open, the gem attached itself to the base of a hilt before connecting to a blade and dropping down to the woman sliding into a sheath that materialized on her back, the sword and sheath generated 2 copies either side and rotated while remaining attached to the centre blade, the 2 copies had black gems on their hilts rather than the light blue/purplish gem on the centre sword.

The woman landed on the ground, she straightened up she pulled out the centre sword just as a set of wings formed on her, a set on her lower back and a wing behind each shoulder, all of which matched the colour of the gem on her sword "Jail Scaglietti, by order of the Hazard Suspension Crop you are to surrender control of the Variable Mako to us" Kage ordered in a now female voice.

"How about you make me!" Scaglietti yelled out, the threads from his remaining claw shot out and combined into a lance.  
"Nuiht Creamt [Round Shield]", as the shield formed Nanoha and Fate was able to clearly see the Magic Circle Kage used, it wasn't like the ones used in Mid-Childan or Belkan magic. While it was a circle there was a line coming from the centre of it to the top, the circle almost looked like the symbol used for power buttons on a computer but with a second circle on the outside and the line ending just a little bit outside of the second circle. much like Mid-Childan circle the equations for the spell were located within the circles however even with the break at the top one could see that the equation wasn't a complete loop, as if it was a long equation with most of it hidden within the line.

Scaglietti's lance slammed into Kage's shield which initially stopped but as he push more force into it the shield began to crack, just as it shattered Kage slanted her body so her head moved out of the way of the lance. Scaglietti went to side swipe Kage but Kage blocked the lance with her sword before cutting it.

Kage kicked off the ground and flew at Scaglietti, her free hand allowing mana to gather with the petal like partials swirling around in her palm, as she got closer she crushed the energy in her hand, "Nuca Lnycran [Rose Crasher]", Scaglietti's threads formed a barrier and absorbed the impact before throwing the absorbed force back at Kage pushing her back.

"he may rely on cancelling out the equation but he still has some strength" Kage commented to her sword as she got up  
"Y vnuhdym yccyimd ec buehdmacc so myto, e cikkacd fa ica Jaldun [A frontal assault is pointless my lady, I suggest we use Vector]"

Kage nodded before rotating the sword in her hand positioning the sword so the blade now ran down her arm and the gem was facing outwards  
"Kmobr Lryhka [Glyph Change]", a magic circle appeared within the gem as Kage held it up in front of her, in her free hand between her finger were similar magic circles but the equation in them was different not to mention they were different colours to the crystal blue colour her magic circle had been currently. As if walking through a book flipping it pages with her fingers Kage twitched her fingers cycling though the circles before a light green one was in between her index and middle fingers.

"Vector!" Kage called out as her index and middle fingers clamped together, the circle inside the gem changed to the same one that was in Kage's fingers before the colour reverted back and fading away. Kage once again charged at Scaglietti, the treads from Scaglietti's claw became thicker and resembles flexible blades before thrusting his hand towards Kage.

"Jaldun Bmyda [Vector Plate]", just as Kage's foot touched the ground a black arrow appeared pointing to her right, the moment her foot came in contact with it she suddenly disappeared appearing again to another arrow with a curve, as her foot touched this she disappeared again before appearing again where yet another arrow was, this repeated as Kage made her way around Scaglietti, the way she was moving was as if the entire time she was still running strait.

Fate, as an expert in high speed combat could tell that Kage was actually moving incredible fast between the arrows, however even though she could keep her eyes on Erio when they trained she could just barely keep her eyes on Kage.

Scaglietti spun around, as the blade came towards Kage another arrow appeared but this time it wasn't painted on the ground but was lifted up pointing into the air. Kage was shot into the air avoiding Scaglietti's attack; more arrows appeared in the air as she kept staying in his blind spot before an arrow pointed towards Scaglietti.

"Jaldun Drunh [Vector Thorn]", Kage flew down at Scaglietti who has just enough time to block the attack, like last time the attack's force was absorbed however this it wasn't thrown back at the blade. Kage's blade broke through Scaglietti's defence yet Scaglietti ducked down to avoid the sword as Kage flew back up.

Kage stepped on another plate and began to fly around Scaglietti leaving behind a trail of petals before being shot back down to the deck, "Dne-Jaldun Jejecaldeuh [Tri-Vector Vivisection]", Arrows appeared under the ring of petals all pointing to Scaglietti shooting them at him, Scaglietti's blade like threads split apart and began to rip up more panels from the deck and created a multi-layered dome around him, the onslaught of petal like blades rebounding, digging and cutting the plates.

Kage stood there as she watched the attack subside and the dome come down with only the final layer being unscathed, "hmmmm, it's not that you don't move from that position because you don't need to, you can't move to well due to the muscle deterioration" Kage commented.

Kage stepped forward onto an arrow and short forwards however as she approached Scaglietti the gem on her sword began to flash, "lnedelym fynhehk, ihcdypma syhy kahanydeuh vun Jaldun Bmyda, ypund! ypund! [critical warning, unstable mana generation for Vector Plate, abort! abort!]"

the warning came too late, just as Kage was about to step on the next arrow it disappeared and in its place was a multitude of arrays whose points all touched right where Kage's foot touched the ground, Kage stopped suddenly as if paralysed before arrows of random shapes and directions appeared randomly around the area. Kage shot from one to another, thrown around like a rag doll bounding around in a pinball machine before she slammed into the railing on the edge of the deck hard, coughing as the wind was knocked out of her.

"E's cunno so myto, dra sidydeuh silr ryja tacdypemewat dra Mehgan Luna [I'm sorry my lady, the mutation much have destabilized the Linker Core]"

Scaglietti smiled as he raised his arm, 3rd Mako slowly ascended and aimed a cannon at Kage, thinking it was aiming at Nanoha and Fate, Hayate and Caro lunched a pincer attack only for 2nd Mako to activate the defences protecting 3rd Mako

"A Legend or Myth is a misinterpretation of facts; I will prove that with your death"

Scaglietti looked up into the sky watching the storm clouds gather, while it wasn't strange for a storm to occur during this time of year on Novus, Scaglietti was suspicious of the timing. Just as 3rd Mako was about to fire a great bolt of lightning shot down striking the cannon on 3rd Mako and right though it's hall, a second bolt shot down striking the chains holding Fate before leaping to Nanoha and destroying hers.

The bulkhead doors leaning into the ship were blown open by a bolt of lightning narrowing missing Scaglietti and bouncing off the side of the deck, as thunder echoed around the ship and lighting struck down all around them a woman walked out from the ship, her long golden hair styled as twin tails which practically glowed and sparkled as it fluttered in the wind.

"Fei...to!?" Nanoha couldn't believe what she was seeing, she even had to check back to where Fate was to confirm. This woman who just walked out of the ship looked exactly like Fate, maybe just a little younger. Her barrier jacket was reminiscent of Fate's from when she was a child except rather than black and red it was white and silver and over top of it but still under the cape was a Kimono the same colour as Fate's coat. in her hand was a bearded axe shaped Staff, apart from slight feature differences, it looked like Bardiche.

"you!" Scaglietti said staring at the woman before flicking his threads  
"Lighting Defenser", Nanoha remembered the voice of the Bardiche copy who spoke to her and Fate in Ground Forces H.Q and who told her to come here, the threads wrapped around the barrier before discharged electricity began flowing back though the treads electrocuting Scaglietti, he quickly detached the threads before reforming them into long reaching blades and went to slash the woman from the side.

"Clodra Form", just like Bardiche, the head of the staff flicked up and a yellow blade extended out give the appearance of a Scythe, as the blades came in the woman swung the scythe and smashed the blades before holding up her free arm  
"Volt Lancer", a magic circle of the same design as Kage's but yellow appeared beneath the woman's feet as Bolts of Lighting formed above the woman before shooting down, Scaglietti reformed the threads from the broken blades and formed a barrier stopping the bolts.

"Glyph Change", like with Kage a magic circle appeared within the gem if the woman's Bardiche-like device as she held it up in front of her while in her free hand she cycled through a number of magic circles before the one she wanted was in between her index and middle fingers.  
"Pierce!" she called out as he fingers came together and the magic circle in the gem of her Device changed before regaining its original yellow colour and fading

Scaglietti combined the threads into a lance and shot it towards the woman; the woman held out her Device but showed no indication she was going to defend with it  
"Lighting Arm", with her free arm the woman blocked the incoming attack with the back of her arm however as Scaglietti tried to pull the lance back it remains stuck to the defensive spell.  
"Clodra Saber", much like Bardiche's Haken Saber the woman flung her device's blade like a boomerang towards Scaglietti; unable to get his lance free Scaglietti's lower half was sliced in 2 before the lance finally shattered.

Scaglietti, with only is arm remaining tried to drag himself away but stopped when he heard a loud clang of something metal being stabbed into the deck, as he looked behind him he saw Kage, standing behind her sword.

"Jail Scaglietti, like the Time Space Administration Bureau we try and capture criminals alive, but on top of hurting Fate you hurt my Trishia, for that you die" the woman said, her voice matching that of Fate's as well

"Kmobr Lryhka [Glyph Change]", Kage began to cycle though the circles in her hand before arriving at a circle which the circles was a dark purple and the line was red.  
"Aria", as like last time the circle in the gem changed but this time the colour didn't but instead remained as it was originally, a black mist gathered around Kage as the same magic circle appeared beneath her while a second one appeared in front of her,

"I gave birth to a ten-hundred lives, and watch the loss of fifteen-hundred more, no pain or sorrow, their memories live on, now join their darkness, Disappear!", As Kage chanted she brought her hands closer to the second circle pushing black mist into the centre, as she finished the chant her hands was struggling to stay in position almost as if she was trying to push in any further.

The golden hair woman walked up to Kage and rested her chin on Kage's shoulder "but we are not unsocial barbarians, while you may not deserve it, your death will be quick and without pain"  
"Aria Project!"  
"Ouse Himm! [Yomi Null!]"

After Kage released her hands from the magic circle a black orb engulfed Scaglietti before it disappeared leaving nothing, even the section of the deck that was in the orb was gone leaving a clean cut in the metal

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[31th November 0081, 1:30 PM 1st Mako, Novus] - The Hazard Suspension Corp.

"Feito!" Nanoha yelled as she ran up to Fate checking she was ok, the golden hair woman was standing at the railing at the deck's edge using the lighting in the sky to destroy 2nd and 3rd Mako, it was obvious it was actually a spell similar to Fate's Thunder Fall which made Nanoha even more suspicious of her, Hayate flew down and deunisoned with Rein as the 2 went to check on Fate and Nanoha.

Caro jumped of Friedrich and sealed his from and started looking all over to Lutecia, however because she was looking for her standing she kept missing her, it wasn't until she noticed blood in the corner of her vision did the colour in her face drained.

"LUTECIA!" she screamed as she ran to her, kneeling in the pool of blood Caro picked up Lutecia's cold body, her blood soaking into Caro's robes and barrier jacket staining them a deeper tone than the pink in her robes.

"no, no! wake up Lu, come on, open your eyes, please!" Caro sobbed, she held Lutecia's cold limp body tighter in a vain attempt to transfer her own body heat to revive her, small droplets fell creating tiny windows where one could see the crimsoned stained panels of the deck before it clouded over once again.

Fate felt her chest get stabbed as she listened to Caro's piecing wails, she became her guardian to make sure this didn't happen, but right in front of her eyes Caro was in so much pain and there was nothing Fate could do, cursing her inability not only to help Caro but also for having let Lutecia die right in front of her and Nanoha.

Kage began to slowly approached Caro staggering every so often; the golden hair woman saw Kage staggering in the corner of her eyes. "Trish" she muttered as she wrapped up the destruction of 2nd and 3rd Mako.

"Stand aside" Kage asked bordering on a stern order, Caro look up to Kage before laying Lutecia down.  
"Kmobr Lryhka [Glyph Change]", "Elivia", Kage changed the circle in the gem of her sword before laying it down, 2 Magic Circles appeared beneath Kage and Lutecia before Lutecia began to emit a green glow around her body

"naylrac syq yhymocec majam uv uha suhdr, untan? [reached max analysis level of one month, order?]"  
"extrapolate data using known effects of pregnancy and heal up to ten months"  
"Dasbunym Raym [Temporal Heal]"

the blood on the ground dried up becoming a chalk before a breeze whipped it up in a funnel reaching an apex before fading away, as it disappeared colour began to return to Lutecia's pale skin.

"Sahdym Cuudrehk [Mental Soothing]", when all the blood chalk disappeared from the ground the magic circle under Lutecia resized and centred beneath her head as Kage moved her hand over Lutecia's head, after the lighted dimmed Kage stood up and looked at Caro

"I can only account for 10 months' worth of damage so anything from before then would still remain, mental trauma from this ordeal has been eased however she will still remember, all she need is rest and support" Kage said holding her head up with her hand as a headache began to flare up.

Caro quickly turned to see Lutecia taking small short breaths before quickly crawling over to her,  
"Lu, Lu!"  
"since...when...did...you...start...calling...me...lu?" Lutecia asked taking a short breath between each word  
"thank goodness" Caro sobbed, her puffy read eyes streaming more tears than before "I thought I lost you"  
"I believe one can be seen as dead for a little while before they actually die, giving one a slight chance to revive them" Kage commented

Kage walked off for a little bit before her legs gave way, "you ok Trish?" the golden hair woman asked as she caught Kage and helped her back onto her feet "you used Aria which always takes a lot from you, plus there's what happened with Vector", Kage nodded putting her sword away.

"Kage, I want my answers now!" Fate said as she, Nanoha and Hayate got up  
Kage nodded "I did say you will have your answers when we met again and it was the Reunion of Fate, it is now that time"

the golden hair woman looked towards the sky and pointed her Device, Lighting began to arc into a single point and started to gather  
"Volt Smasher will be charged in 3 minutes"  
"make sure it does not fire until I give the command" the golden haired woman replied to her device "I want to make sure nothing interrupts us" she said as she looked back down towards the women.  
"who are you, and how do you know me?" Fate asked

"really, just the first one would have been enough" sighed the golden hair woman "Kage, as you been lead to call her, her real name is actually Trishia"  
"and you" Hayate asked

the golden hair woman looked to Fate with a gentle, warm smile of one thinking back on happier times with a loved one "Alicia Testarossa"  
"but, but that's not possible" Hayate stuttered "I was told you had died"  
Alicia nodded "yes, I died in 0039 NC"

Hayate furiously shook her head "no, that's not what I meant, in 0065, The Jewel Seed Incident"  
"well, technically I was still dead then" Alicia chuckled "but I think I understand what you mean, of cause there is only 1 explanation"  
"Mother is alive, and made it to Al-Hazard" Fate replied

Alicia nodded "yes, Me and Trish are a part of the Hazard Suspension Crop. an arm of the Scholars Faction which mainly deals with Magical Incidents on behalf of the Maestro 5, we came here following the Variable Mako which was a prototype Warship that went missing about a year ago" Alicia clasped her hand on top of one another as she brought them to her chest and closed her eyes "but I jumped onboard for this mission because I had hoped I could finally meet you"

Alicia took a step towards Fate but stopped as Nanoha pushed front of her Fate, grating her teeth as she gripped Raising Heart tighter "you keep away from her"  
"I see, this was anticipated and I understand how you..." Alicia suddenly stopped as an energy shot buzzed right by her ear  
"shut up! you don't understand a thing, you think you can just watch us get into trouble and come waltzing in to save us and think we'll forget everything"  
"Nanoha, please" Fate begged  
"it's because of you Feito-chan suffered!" Nanoha yelled staring down Alicia with hate filled eyes; all Alicia could do was stand there shocked, her eyes glistening up.

"you bitch" Trishia said as she stepped in front of Alicia "no one speaks to Alicia like that, I'LL KILL YOU!", Trishia drew her sword and charged at Nanoha with lighting fast speed, so fast that not even Raising Heart could use her Auto-Guard

"Blitz Action", Bardiche voice echoed in Nanoha's head as Trishia's sword cut deep into the shoulder of the woman standing in front of her, at first Nanoha feared that the golden hair was that of Fate's, but it was how it glowed which stunned her.

Trishia pulled her sword out and staggered back, her arm shaking furiously, losing the strength in her hand she dropped her sword, "Ali...cia?" she said, her voice trembling with fear as Alicia stood in front of Nanoha, the wound on her shoulder giving birth to a growing stain on her kimono and cape.

Trishia dropped onto her knees and screamed as she dug her nails into her head, Alicia slowly walked up to Trisha and keeled down in front of her, lifting up Trishia's face by her chin with her left index finger, she stared into Trishia's wet yet fearful eyes as she brought her face close to Trishia's before sealing Trishia's gaping mouth with hers.

Trishia began to lose strength and started to fall backwards yet Alicia held her with her right arm as her tongue invaded Trishia. Alicia pulled back as she continued to star into Trishia's now wanting eyes, the fear which had filled them only moment ago was all but gone.  
"Alicia, why?" Trishia meekly asked  
"because had you hurt that woman, Fate would have been hurt inside." Alicia helped Trishia back onto her feet before mana wings appeared near her wrists and ankles.

The 2 began to walk away before Alicia stopped and looked backed at Fate "Mother, she knows what she has done, and wants you to know, that she's sorry".  
"Volt Smasher has been configured to only fire when there are no life signatures within the vicinity" Alicia's Device said just before the 2 women took off hand in hand.  
"Vice, 2nd and 3rd Mako have been destroyed and 1st Mako is set to follow, we need you to come here so we can load Lutecia on-board" Hayate ordered.

As the Transport arrived Caro picked up Lutecia in her arms insisting that Lutecia held her around the neck before carrying her on-board and laying her down on one of the seats, as the transport took off Nanoha, Hayate and Fate watched 1st Mako get struck down by an intense bean of energy which shot from the point where the lighting was gathering, as to what Alicia's Device had said, it didn't fire until they were clear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[31th November 0081, 11:46 PM Section 6, Mid-Childa] - A Second Chance

Fate walked into the bedroom after walking out of the shower wearing her black lace underwear, on the trip back from Novus Nanoha had rarely spoke and even Vivio was getting worried, even now Nanoha was lying in bed with her back to Fate wrapped in the blankets.

Fate climbed onto the bed and gently placed her hand where she figured Nanoha's should was "Nanoha, is something bothering you?"  
"I must have ruined things"  
"you're thinking of Alicia"

Nanoha nodded, since leaving Novus she realized what she had said and done, Fate had always been forgiving of what Presea had done to her yet Nanoha couldn't let it go, "I can never forgive Presea but she acted the way she did because she lost Alicia, so I blamed her for everything"

"My mother didn't mourn Alicia properly and believe it unfair she was the one to survive" Fate said as pulled down the 'hood' Nanoha had created with the blankets. Fate threaded Nanoha's hair between her fingers before caressing her own cheek with it "one could say it was Alicia's fault, but remember, her death was a result of TSAB High Council's Infinite Desire Project. in a sense, you should hate them for my treatment"

"I should really apologise to Alicia, I wonder if we'll see her again" Nanoha suggested  
"we will, remember, Kag...no, Trishia said that they didn't came for the Mako Trio in the first place, we might see them down the track"

Fate patted Nanoha's head as she leaned over and kissed her cheek "I won't ask you to forgive my mother, but if she really wants to patch things up, please get along with her" she said before throwing herself back into the bed "and if she's laying, I'll stand aside and let you do whatever you want"

Nanoha unwrapped herself from the blankets and rolled onto Fate, as she pulled her body up to level her face with Fate's, her similar pink lace underwear tickled Fate's bare skin, her hands clasped Fate's above her head as Nanoha lowed her face to kiss Fate, a small one before she brushed past Fate's cheek and kissed her just under her earlobe.

"Ah! Nanoha, what are you doing"  
"an apology for what I did" Nanoha said as she kissed her way down to Fate's collarbone  
"there no need, mmmmmm, no need to" Fate moaned

Nanoha didn't stop, prompting Fate to hook her leg around Nanoha and flip her onto her while kneeling over her, "I was kinda scared when you was acting like that, I've seen you act out before but never like that" she said as she rested her head on Nanoha's chest, "but I kinda liked it, to see you so fired up like that, it was almost a turn on"  
"a turn on?"  
"almost a turn on, I don't get turned on to people trying to hurt each other, it's more you dragging me away to keep me to yourself" Fate giggled.

Fate yawned as she nestled her face into Nanoha's chest while Nanoha hooked her legs around one of Fate's while resting her hands on Fate's upper back.

* * *

Next Chapter - Chapter 6: Storms, Stars and a Flower of Shadows


	8. Ch6 Storms Stars and a Flower of Shadows

**Chapter 6: Storms, Stars and a Flower of Shadows**

[10th December 0081, 6:01 AM MC-T - TSAB Headquarters] - Discovery

Since the conclusion to the Mako Trio incident no one had been able to get to the Paradox Hourglass and it was estimated to take years to clear a path to it. While other researchers believed that major Paradoxes wouldn't occur Yuuno wasn't so sure. After learning about the Paradox Hourglass he learned that Belka before them learned about it too, according to the data he retrieved the Paradox Hourglass recorded its peak usage at around the time it was discovered.

Yuuno had kept himself locked up in the Infinite Library researching ancient documents that the TSAB had collected to explain why when the hourglass was discovered, the paradoxes from dimensional travel suddenly dropped. If he could find out what it was he could present it to the Council and hopefully see their reliance on the hourglass diminished, along with his workload of fitting all ships with Paradox Dampeners.

Yuuno leaned back and allowed himself to drift away from the stacks of books he had collected, pushing up his glasses as he massage the bridge of his nose, "it doesn't make sense, activity dropped but it doesn't coincide with their fall, as if a new method was travel was developed" he thought aloud.

It had occurred to Yuuno that since current Dimensional Travel was Magic Based and an alternate method would be Mass Based but in most cases that contributed to the fall of past civilizations, like Belka. The current understanding of Magic Based Dimensional Travel involved doing as little damage to dimensional space as possible, so then Mass Based Dimensional Travel would cause the opposite effect as it had been the case in almost all application of Magical technology over Mass Technology.

"The Paradox Effect is caused when we tear into another dimension and the 2 dimensions bleed into one another in an attempt to fill the tear left behind, but the real question is how the Paradox Hourglass is able to fix these without affecting naturally occurring Paradoxes"  
"Oi! Yuuno!"

Yuuno rolled over and saw Chrono entering the library and approach a table which was set up on the middle platform. Chrono kicked his feet up onto the table and leaned back looking at Yuuno floating above "I need you do to something for me"  
Yuuno rolled back over looking away from Chrono "I'm not taking the heat for you again, I only just got my hair even from when a patch was burned off when you pissed your sister off last time"  
"It's not that, take a look at this" Chrono replied before tossing up a disk.

as the disk ascended it began to slow down before it came to a stop right next to Yuuno, after tapping the disk a screen appeared in front of Yuuno, skimming though the contents he began to realize what the contents of the disk entailed.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as he sat back up  
"That's the thing, it came from the Ashinra when we was towing it back here, it's foreign that's for sure"  
"Foreign is an understatement, look at this"

A screen appeared in front from Chrono with a detailed blueprint of the Paradox Hourglass and information on the nature of Paradoxes, Chrono sighed "I saw this; I thought it'd make more sense to you"  
"It does, in fact if you read it it'll make sense even to you too"  
"You make it sound as if I'm an idiot" Chrono frowned,  
"What I mean is that it goes into great detail to make sure the reader understands everything"

Yuuno floated back to his books and began reading though, comparing the new data to reference material. this was the break he wanted but deep down he felt uneasy about it, someone had given them this data and without knowing who or their motives this could be a trap, but with all the resources of the Infinite Library he was confident that he could cross reference this new data with what has been gathered already.

"Chrono, could you request a meeting with the Council for me" Yuuno asked.  
"Shouldn't you actually put together a draft of what you're going to present first?" Chrono sighed however Yuuno was too engrossed in his work to even hear Chrono's remark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 7:59 AM - Section 6: Takamachi Room Mid-Childa] - Flustered Heart

Nanoha didn't want to wake up but the wafting smell of Shamal's cooking was keeping her awake, every time she would close her eyes her stomach would churn reminding her that it was about time she ate something, despite the fact that she would rather starve then leave the paradise she was in.

In the end however her hunger won out, as she tried to slip out of the bed she felt something pull her leg and arm back in. Fate had hooked her legs around Nanoha's left leg and was holding onto her arm, Nanoha slid back into the bed as it was obvious that until Fate woke up she wouldn't be letting go.

With Fate so close to her Nanoha let herself get lost in Fate's lingering scent. It wasn't that Nanoha had a hidden fetish for a dirty sweaty Fate, but rather the smell of Fate having worked up a sweat reminded Nanoha of how hard Fate works, and Fate was quick to remind Nanoha that she only works so hard for the people important to her.

Just as Shamal's cooking began to fade away Nanoha was suddenly awaken to a wet sensation on her collarbone, from the corner of her vision Fate looked to be nibbling on her neck.

"Fei...to...stop" Nanoha moaned, the discomfort Nanoha was feeling wasn't bad as where Fate was nibbling was one of Nanoha's weak points. Despite Nanoha's protests she wasn't trying very hard to escape but rather allowing herself to drown in the pleasure, writhing as she dug her nails into the sheets. She didn't want Fate to stop but knew she needed to otherwise Nanoha might be unable to control herself as she had long desired to take advantage of Fate's sleeping body.

Nanoha felt something brush up her leg before seeing a red eye within a bush of blond hair; a hand extended out and began to smack Fate in the head just hard enough to begin to disrupt her  
"Faito-mama, you're not supposed to make love to Nanoha-mama in front of me"

Fate slowly opened her eyes to be met by a panting Nanoha in the midst of a pre-climax rapture, she quickly sat up and saw the love bite she left on Nanoha's collar. "I'm sorry Nanoha" Fate apologized, Nanoha smiled back as Vivio fanned Nanoha with her hands to cool her down while Fate started to get dressed.

After Nanoha had cooled off she got out of the bed and started to get dressed as well, she felt around her neck where Fate's love bite was left feeling the lingering sensation of Fate's lips there. Fate had just put her shirt on when Nanoha leaned back falling into her, when Nanoha confirmed that Fate was able to hold her weight she rested her head on Fate's shoulder "were you attacking my weak spot in your dream as well"

Fate smiled as she nodded in response as she held Nanoha from under her arms. Nanoha looked into Fate's eyes as Fate tilted her head to kiss Nanoha gently. The two stopped when they notice Vivio staring at them with a sad look on her face, unable to resist Fate let go of Nanoha pushing her upright before bending down and picking Vivio up  
"I'm sorry Vivio, I was stealing Nanoha-mama from you"  
"It's ok, I had her for almost a year to myself, I just wanted some love from Faito-mama"

Fate began to attack Vivio with a barrage of kisses all the while with Vivio giggling. Nanoha watched the 2 thinking on how lucky she was Fate did return when she did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 8:20 AM - Section 6: Long Arch Lounge Mid-Childa] - Relational Oversight

Teana slumped over the back of the couch as she entered the lounge room "at long last my vacation starts" she sighed with relief, Subaru just watched Teana slumped over before putting her plate down and gently pat Teana's head.  
"Tough patrol" Subaru asked  
"Yeh, we still have to guard the Ashinra and we was patrolling the halls almost constantly"  
"What was that about my mother's ship?" Fate asked as she, Nanoha and Vivio entered

Teana sluggishly got up and walked around the couch to let the weight of her body drop her on the couch "you know that she was caught in a Dimensional Quake right? Well since towing it back to H.Q we've been on guard because there's still some special distortion while it's being repaired"  
"You know when they'll be finished?" Fate asked as she went to sit opposite Teana  
"No but Chrono told me to pass on this message", Teana cleared her throat before she began to impersonate Chrono "should the Ashinra not be ready in time for our trip to Earth we'll use the Claudia instead"  
"A bit too deep that" Fate commented

"Speaking on which, Nanoha, it's still ok that me and the Wolkenritter come over for Christmas" Hayate asked  
"Of cause" Nanoha nodded "I actually got a letter from my parents saying that the expansion on Midori-ya they started last year is done so we have plenty of room, no more having to force Alph and Zafira to their puppy forms and have them eat out of dog bowls"  
"Actually I think Zafira didn't mind that" Hayate laughed

Nanoha carried hers and Fate's plates over to the couch where Fate was sitting while Vivio carried her own and one for Teana, however Teana had fallen asleep by the time Vivio arrived. Teana's weight shifted to her side causing her body to slide down and resting on Subaru next to her, unaware of what happened Teana adjusted her head to rest comfortably on Subaru's shoulder.  
"Awwww isn't she cute when she's like this" Subaru commented softly as not to wake Teana.  
"I'm going to have to talk to that brother of mine about overworking Enforcers" Fate said.

As everyone continued to each breakfast the only entrance to the Long Arch Section opened. Fate was the first to see who had entered and quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the visitor.

"Erio!" Fate called out as she grabbed and held him close, twisting her body to either side in excitement "you finally decided to move in"  
"No I haven't, let go! I'm getting dizzy" Erio complained.  
Fate slowed down before freeing Erio from her grasp "I'm sorry" she apologized  
"I came to pick up some things for Caro since my last deployment before my break is in the area"

Erio walked around Fate and left the lounge but it wasn't long before he came back in "which one is Caro's room?" he asked  
"Down the hall, first turn, her room is on your left side of the Comms room" Hayate replied.

Fate slumped her way back to the couch and sat back down "dam, I was hoping he was moving in"  
"Fate, at some point you have to let go" Nanoha said codling Fate as she consoled her.  
"Yeh but first Erio, now Caro..."  
"Caro hasn't left, she's just busy and what did I say last time" Nanoha interrupted looking over to Vivio.  
Fate bent down as she got off the couch and hugged Vivio "don't you ever grow up, always be there wanting your Mama's"

Fate had returned to the couch by the time Erio came back out with a suit case dragging it behind him on its wheels. As he went to walk past Erio went around behind the couch over to Fate before leaning over the back and kissing her on the cheek, "I'll see you later mother".

After watching Erio leave Fate leaned back onto Nanoha "ahhhhh, he called me mother, for the first time he called me his mother"  
"I call you mama all the time" Vivio pouted  
"Yeh but I had been Erio's Guardian for 3 years before becoming your Godmother and he has never once call me mother"  
"Oh, you're just her Godmother?" Nanoha asked  
"I would have been her mother back then but they wouldn't allow Vivio to have 2 mothers in the paper work"  
"What's written on a piece of paper doesn't define who you are to Vivio, it's your actions" Hayate commented  
"Anyway, I thought you would at least think of yourself as her mother since last year"  
"You're both right" Fate replied snuggling into Nanoha "regardless what's recognized by law I became Vivio's mother that night".

After everyone had finished with their plates Nanoha forced Fate up so she could get up and collect the dishes to help Shamal wash up. While Nanoha was gone Fate's phone began to vibrate on the table, this gave Nanoha a moment pause as she feared that if Fate got an assignment now she may be unable to go to Earth.

Reading the message on her phone Fate's heart began to race as she was expecting this message, Fate slowly put the phone back down as she tried to calm her racing heart, this time she wouldn't chicken out.  
"Ahhh Nanoha, tonight you want to go somewhere?" she asked  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"It's a surprise"  
"I can't really go anywhere if I don't know what it is"

Fate sighed as she slumped back into the couch, seeing Fate's reaction Hayate quickly finished her drink "hang on, Nanoha! She's asking you out on a date"  
"A date? As in romantic dinner for the 2 of us?" Nanoha asked as she stopped washing  
Fate nodded "yeh, what did you think I meant"  
"I'm so sorry Feito, I thought you just mean like getting take-out, yes of cause I'll go"

Nanoha dried up her hands and ran out of the kitchen full of enthusiasm to her room to grab her bag before running back out "Subaru, Hayate, Vita, you have to come and help me pick out a dress"  
"Nanoha, calm down, our date isn't until 9PM"  
Hayate and Vita got up ready to go but Subaru picked Teana up "I'll be out in a minute, I'm going to put Teana to bed" she said being careful not to wake Teana  
"Ok but don't take too long, I'm not waiting for you to finish taking advantage of sleeping beauty" Hayate snickered.

After Subaru returned Fate watched the 4 women leave in Hayate's car from the upstairs window. Signum leaned against the wall beside Fate with her arms crossed "9 tonight, cutting it a bit close aren't we"  
"I just got the message from Director Roxas about the booking, however I had no intention of dragging the fitting to tomorrow so today we finalize before I pay"

Fate went to her room to grab her keys, as she returned Signum was still leaning at the same spot but staring out the window, "you still coming?" Fate asked as approached the exit,  
Signum nodded in response before pushing herself off the wall, "Agito, you coming as well?"  
"Yes Signum-dono" Agito replied flying out of the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 10:55 AM - Outside Ground Forces H.Q Mid-Childa] - Anticipated Hostilities

In her excitement Nanoha had forgotten that she needed to make sure that no deliveries would be made to Section 6 during the holidays since while everyone had just moved in hardly anyone would be staying there during the Christmas break. After being dropped off at Ground Forces H.Q Nanoha agreed to meet the others at a store down the street which would be their first stop at getting Nanoha a dress

Just as she reach the side-walk outside Ground Forces H.Q after finishing her business inside her attention was drawn to 2 women looking on a screen in front of them, one with dark hair in a dark blue kimono sitting on the rails and one with glowing golden hair in a white kimono.

"Can't we use the Cyphers to tell if they accepted the data, their comm network would be swarming with activity?"  
"Not without revealing the Cyphers themselves"  
"Alicia!" Nanoha called out as she approached the 2 women, Trishia and Alicia looked towards where the voice came from but while Alicia smiled back Trishia closed off the screen and jumped off the railing, drawing a sword from within her kimono.

Nanoha froze as she saw Trishia ready herself however Alicia stood in front of Trishia and glared at her, Trishia apologetically looked down as she put her sword away allowing Nanoha to resume her approach, however she was mindful of Trishia.

"Nanoha Takamachi wasn't it, what can I do for you?" Alicia asked  
"Nothing actually, I'm kinda glad I met you here"  
"Why?"  
"It's just that, well, what happened the other day, I want to apologize" Nanoha bowed to Alicia and remained lowered as she continued to speak "it was wrong for me to blame you, it wasn't like you cause your own death"

Nanoha looked up as Alicia started to laugh frantically, crouching down as she held in her stomach. As Alicia calmed down she wiped the tears from her eye "you're really like Trish, she would have done the same had our roles been reverse, don't worry, I don't hold it against you"  
"You looked shook up though"  
"Mother informed me that I would face hostilities, but I never expect such a strong reaction so soon"

Alicia walked up to Nanoha with Trish close by and extended her hand "Mother always told me about Fate, how she's like the little sister I asked for, so I want to get to know her and get along with her friends so let's start again, my name is Alicia Pendr-Ynlnucc Testarossa"  
"Nanoha Takamachi" greeted Nanoha as she took Alicia's hand "what's with the Pendr-Ynlnucc" she asked letting go

"Everyone in Al-Hazard officially make their place of birth as their middle name prefixed up Pendr meaning Birth"  
"So what's Ynlnucc, weren't you born on Mid-Childa?"  
"Well it's because I wasn't resurrected on Mid-Childa, even in Al-Hazard I'm the first human to be brought back to life"  
"What about Chrome's Taydr experiments?" Trishia asked  
"They don't count for obvious reasons"

"Well, then my name probably would be Nanoha Pendr-Earth Takamachi" she giggled  
"Not exactly but I don't want to be explaining that right now, and its pronounced Peeayn-de-ra", Alicia began to nudge Trishia "go on, introduce yourself probably"  
"Trishia Pendr-Rywynt no-Mikoto" Trishia bowed reluctantly still holding her grudge against Nanoha for what she did last time  
"You were born on a different world?" Nanoha asked  
"As I said, it's a bit more complex than that" Alicia added.

"So, is Trishia a guy or a girl, when we first met her she clearly looked like a guy" Nanoha asked looking over Trishia's body  
"Trish is a girl, it just for us to get here we had to use a Jewel Seed", Alicia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blue crystal, one that Nanoha knew all too well. "My mother was able to refine the method to use Jewel Seeds to go to and from Al-Hazard, however it seems the method is flawed for when Trish uses it and it kinda caused some genetic damage, Trish gets turned into a guy when Miyanu is in standby"  
"Why isn't she a guy now?"  
"I've got her Linker Core cycling mana though her body and back into itself, slowly repairing the damage but it'll take months until all the damage is reversed, considering we may be in combat again it's hardly a fix." Alicia sighed, "She needs high level healing magic from something like the Elivia Glyph, problem is that Trish can't use it on herself and the only one I trust touching my Trish is my mother"

"So what were you doing a moment ago?" Nanoha asked  
"We were hacking your systems and feeding data on the Paradox Hourglass and on how Dimensional Travel should work, we were kinda responsible for it getting buried"  
"And you use Cyphers?"  
"no, Cyphers are something we've added into your communications network so we can listen it" Trishia replied, "don't worry, they've been set up only to activate when information on our target comes up, we'll remove them once we get a good lead and get on the trail" Alicia reassured Nanoha "what about you?"  
"well I was just making sure that no supply trucks stop off where me and Feito live when we leave to spend Christmas with my family on Earth, before seeing you two I was going to meet with some friends about getting a dress for a date I have with Feito tonight"

"Hey, you don't mind if I come along shopping too" Alicia asked looking down while twiddling her fingers  
"I don't know, don't you two have work?"  
"Well that's what the Cyphers are for, we have no leads until we hear something, and I'm interested how fashion as evolved in the 40 or 50 years since I last saw it when I was a kid...and alive"  
"Well, I suppose, however understand that I am meeting friends, they may still find you responsible for what Presea did to Feito"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 11:17 AM - Fashion Store Mid-Childa] - Bridging the rift

"NA-NO-HA!" Subaru enthusiastically called out as she spotted Nanoha in the distance, as Nanoha got closer Subaru realised she wasn't alone, "Hay Fate, what are you doing here, the whole point to this is to get Nanoha to surprise you at your date tonight"  
"That isn't Fate Subaru" Vita pointed out sensing Hayate's hostility towards the guests.

"Nanoha, what are they doing here?" Hayate asked while glaring at Alicia from the corner of her eye  
"I met them on the way here and Alicia asked if they could tag along"  
Hayate walked up to Nanoha and leaned in close to her "but what about the other day" she whispered all the while making sure she could see the 2 strangers  
"I was in the wrong and Alicia seems determined to patch things up with not only Fate but the rest of us"

Hayate glared at Alicia and Trishia sizing them up in her mind "all of us care for Fate, if Nanoha is willing to let go of the animosity she had the other day then I suppose we could try and get along but until I hear it from Presea I still going to be sceptical"  
"Which you have every right to be" Alicia nodded.

The store wasn't a large one so it only had a small selection however the quality was beyond what would be thought possible for such a small place, because of this the store was mostly empty with one female clerk ready to provide assistance. Hayate was confident that Nanoha would find a dress to her liking here and chose this place first because dresses out on display would still be in stock in Nanoha's size.

Choosing a dress however was more daunting that first thought, while the clerk helped with her opinion the other 3 girls were nit picking the smallest details like a slit on the side of the dress being too high, the top part bushing Nanoha's breasts up, how much of the dress dragged long the ground and even small patches of colour which didn't seem to match with accessories. Nanoha wasn't annoyed by it at all because she wanted the perfect dress for her first date but was disheartened that so many good dresses had some sort of flaw in them.

Elsewhere in the store Alicia was looking though the dresses with Trishia. she took out a white lace one which also looked like one a bride would wear, "so, how do I look" Alicia asked twirling around while holding the dress up to her, Trishia however remained silent and shifted her gaze "Trish, what's wrong?"  
"These dresses, they hide you"  
"I thought you love me for me, not my looks"  
"I do love you for you but I also want to show the world your beauty and not be covered in this garbage"

Alicia saw the clerk's mouth twitch in disgust hearing Trishia's word, "Trishia isn't it? That's kinda hash don't you think?" Vita said  
"Don't worry about it, Trish tailors my clothes herself by finding pieces I do like, any store brought dress would be garbage to her because it doesn't have her love in it"  
"You're a seamstress Trishia?" Hayate asked

Alicia put the dress back and leaned forwards on Trishia's back "ace mage, seamstress, unrivalled lover, oh laying there totally spent and she'll still pleasure me to the point where I think I'm going to die" Alicia smiled seductively, her breath tickling Trishia's ear  
"Alicia, please"  
"What, I don't care what people think about us making love for 48 hours strait" Alicia replied, her words bring up intimate memories within Trishia causing her face to heat up.

"Hay, maybe you could make Nanoha a dress out of these" Subaru suggested "it'll be new and unique so even if Fate has been here before she won't have seen the dress"  
Trishia looked to Alicia for confirmation before accepting her nod as approval "ok, select 5 dresses that you would want to wear" Trishia said as she approached the changing room adjusting the cuffs of her kimono and tugging at the ribbon that formed her collar. Upon pulling the ribbon off Trishia flicked it causing Miyanu to dislodge before catching it.

Trishia entered the change room just as Nanoha arrived with the 5 dresses she found the most appealing to her, Trishia's arm reached out from behind the drawn curtain and pulled Nanoha in.

"Hey! Watch here your hands are going"  
"Stop squirming"  
"Don't touch me there"  
"Don't worry Nanoha, she's not molesting you, she's just taking your measurements" Alicia called out  
"Yeh, that's what they all say before they throw you onto the bench and hold your legs" Hayate commented  
"Owe! She's just done that, let go!"  
"I need leg length and there's not enough room to crouch down"  
"Do you have to be so rough?"  
"Think of it as payback for how you spoke to Alicia the other day"

After a short while the ruckus in the change room died down, as the women waited they looked over the other items in the store for their own needs. It wasn't long before Trishia walked out of the change room leaving Nanoha alone in there for a short while as she loosened her cuffs,  
"So?" Trishia asked re-attaching Miyanu to her collar  
"Oh my god, it's beautiful, every flaw we picked up isn't in there"  
"My tailor work has no flaws. I cannot bare to gift a piece to Alicia if it's imperfect"  
"let's see" Subaru said as she went to enter the change room but just as she grabbed the curtain to pulled it back Nanoha pushed Subaru back "No! I want Feito to be the first to see me in this"

"Trishia has already seen you in it" Vita sighed  
"My vision was limited" Trishia corrected  
"Ok, but we'll still see you walk out in it later tonight anyway, plus Fate would be probably getting opinions on what she's wearing"  
"And anyway, we need accessories and you need an outside view for that" Subaru continued

Nanoha pulled the curtain back slowly stepping out of the change room. The 5 dresses had seamlessly been used to from one dress with the Queen Pink Satin top of one dress used as the top and Pink Lavender used as a trim around the edge, the top hugged Nanoha's figure perfectly so no straps were needed to hold it up. along her arms were Crayola Salmon selves and where the glove would attach the sleeves were transparent frills, at the base they were the same colour as the sleeve and not transparent but a few millimetres from the base it started to become more transparent and white.

The bottom portion of the dress was white with the tiny hint of red which made the eyes blend it with the Queen Pink top, the slit from one of the dresses was moved to the front. To obscure, piggy pink floral lace-work was laid over top of one another, the hem of the dress just brushing lightly on the ground. The dress and the top were 2 separate pieces so a Cameo Pink shawl wrapped around Nanoha's waist tight enough to keep the dress up but not so much it constricted her.

"It looks familiar" Alicia commented  
"it's based off a design I did for a dress of my own which I wore on our 1 year anniversary date, with obvious changes due to the collection of source material."  
"And you do this for Alicia only! You could quit being a mage and be a stylist" Vita commented being the first to come over the shock  
"I only did this because Alicia would have requested it sooner or later"

Subaru went off and picked up a veil for Nanoha and placed it gently on Nanoha's head adjusting the transparent cloth so it wasn't being caught or bundled up against Nanoha's hair  
"I'm not sure, isn't a veil a bit over the top for a dating gown, it's more suited for a wedding dress" Hayate commented  
"Maybe but I think it's good" Nanoha replied as she looked in the mirror  
"And anyway, if Nanoha got married she'd want something even better" Subaru remarked looking at Trishia  
"I am ever going to make 1 wedding dress in my life and that's for Alicia, no one else!"

Nanoha went back into the change room and carefully took off the dress before paying the clerk for the 5 dresses that were used in its creation. As the women left the store Nanoha took out some money and handed it to Trishia  
"What's this?" Trishia asked cocking her head in puzzlement  
"You made the dress so you should be paid for your services"  
"As I said, Alicia would have requested me to do this sooner or later in part to her mentality of Lady Fate being her sister"  
"Yeh but still take it" Nanoha demanded forcing the money into Trishia's hand.

As Trishia stared at the money something within her's and Alicia's pockets began to flash though the fabric  
"Bingo...hmmm original destination may have been discovered by the TSAB" Alicia muttered to herself looking at the PDA like terminal. After putting the terminals back Alicia and Trishia bowed "Sorry but we have to go, we need to chase up this lead before it goes cold or the TSAB tamper with the evidence" Alicia apologized  
"Why not ask the TSAB to help you out, or maybe we can lend a hand" Subaru suggested  
"No, this is our problem, there's no need for you all to get involved with it"

"Good luck with your date, and if you break my little sister's heart I'll sick Trish on you" Alicia laughed as the 2 women ran down the street. Hayate wasn't too sure about Alicia in the beginning but within her voice she felt Alicia really did love Fate and probably would carry out her threat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 11:25 AM - Tailoring Store Mid-Childa] - The Prince's new style

"This way Miss Testarossa Harlaown, we will do the final sizing adjustments so you can take it home today" the shop clerk greeted Fate as her, Signum and Agito entered the store. this wasn't the first time the 3 had entered here, after the Mako Trio Incident Fate was rewarded for her quick resolution of the investigation, normally a promotion was next in that kind of situation however from Mobile Enforcer there was only the fabled Meister Enforcer position before the Director's jobs in the chain of command.

With this in mind Roxas suggested to book and pay for anything Fate wanted, seeing this as an opportunity she discussed with him about her thoughts on going on her first date with Nanoha, Roxas even had brochures on different restaurants. In the end Fate decided on a place that Roxas highly recommended despite only being there once however warned Fate that bookings may be problematic. The message Fate received was from Roxas about just that

'Fate Testarossa Harlaown,

Booking Complete. Table for 2, expected arrival at 10PM. Any request physically possible will be executed, any refusal throw Kaien Cross's name around.

R.'

Fate told Nanoha 9 because Fate planned to pick Nanoha up at Section 6 and was factoring traffic condition for driving to the other side of Cranagan to their destination.

"Nervous?" Signum asked as the 3 were being lead though the store  
Fate nodded as she put the phone back in her pocket, "I been wanting to do this since my promotion to Mobile Enforcer...", Fate shook her head "no, I wanted to go on a date with her long before that but to do so was to reveal my feeling and I was scared of the rejection, but I don't have to worry about that now"

The store layout was that in the front were samples of tailored clothes while in the back were the fitting and design rooms. the design rooms had mannequins which clothes were created on and the fitting rooms were used to make size adjustments for the customers however only the customer and a couple of store staff were allowed in so after arriving Signum and Agito has to remained behind.

As today was for adjusting the size of Fate's finished order Signum and Agito had already seen it a few times and went back into the store looking for accessories to go with Fate. While the two was looking around Agito attention was drawn to the new customers who had just entered, what caught her attention was the flash of blonde, platinum green, khaki and eminence hair at a distinctive height which was out of place for customers in the store.

Agito hid herself peering around the corner of one of the display cabinets watching the 4 girls at the display cabinet/checkout. A slender finger reached out and tapped Agito on the shoulder causing her heart to skip a beat.  
Agito turned around to see her lord crouching down hiding like her "Signum-dono!"  
"Who's over there?"  
"Vivio and her friends, I wanted to find out why they are here"  
"Yes, curious, we've kept Fate's plans to ourselves so this is quite the coincidence"

At the checkout the 4 girls were scanning over all the jewellery on display looking for a particular set of items, at the same time Rio and Corona was in awe while Einheart was worried about the pricing  
"Vivio, you sure you can afford them, everything here is quite dear"  
"It's ok, I saw these a while back so I've been saving my money to get them" Vivio smiled trying to reassure Einheart  
As they continued to scan Corona tapped Vivio on the shoulder drawing her attention "are they what you were talking about" she asked point to a set of Crystal Lotus Flowers, each a different colour and each about as big as Vivio's hand. Vivio nodded before reaching up for the service bell and began to smack it rapidly trying to get a clerk's attention.

While Vivio talked to the clerk who came Einheart looked behind her directly at the cabinet that Agito and Signum were hiding behind, Just before Einheart could spot them Signum could see that Einheart was about to turn to them and grabbed Agito pulling her back. Einheart stared at the cabinet, the feeling she felt before about being watched had came from there yet now she couldn't sense anything.  
"What's wrong?" Vivio asked noticing Einheart's divided attention  
"It's nothing" she replied.

Being quite small and less likely to be spotted if she just peeked her head over the top of the cabinet, Agito slowly floated up to see if Einheart was watching them any longer, signalling Signum that the cost was clear. The 2 saw the clerk hand Vivio a large bag with 2 wrapped boxes inside.

"I wonder what they brought" Agito pondered aloud as the 2 remained hidden until Vivio and her friends had left the store and were out of sight  
"What are you two up to?" Fate asked standing right behind them holding a vacuum sealed bag with her tailored order folded neatly inside,  
"Oh nothing" Agito laughed rubbing the back of her neck.  
"I doubt Signum would be crouching in such an undignified manner for nothing"

Upon hearing Fate's comment about her pose Signum got up and brushed herself off while straitening her top in the process "it really is nothing, just discussing with Agito what could go with your style for your date"  
"Well I don't think I need anything really, in fact I think I'm going a bit overboard getting this" Fate said lifting her arms slightly to draw attention to the bag  
"Speaking of that, you were quite quick" Signum noted  
"My sizes are quite similar to the mannequin they used"

The women went to the counter to allow Fate to pay for her order, as she was being attended Signum and Agito looked over to what Vivio and her friends were looking at, expecting to get an idea of what she had brought, however none of the items were missing or obviously out of place.

After Fate had finished and went to leave she noticed Signum and Agito hasn't noticed that she was leaving, "is everything alright? The two of you seem preoccupied with something"  
"Oh no, everything is fine, just looking around" Signum replied and she and Agito followed behind Fate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 12:31 PM - Section 6 Mid-Childa] - Late raiser

Ginga staggered out of her room, her pyjamas and hair dishevelled and bumping into the walls as her lack of balanced kept causing her body to sway from either side of the hall as she preceded top the lounge. the inner hallways within Section 6 were illuminated only by dim lights due to there being no windows for natural light to filter in, having gotten her eyes used to this dim light after waking up Ginga hissed as she was blinded by the natural lighting in the Long Arch Lounge. Just barely able to see she could recognize Shamal's figure on one of the couches.

"Good morning" Ginga greeted, the drowsiness made more apparent by her simultaneous yawn.  
"Good afternoon Ginga"  
Ginga rubbed her eyes as she stumbled her way over to the kitchen "afternoon?"  
"Yes, it's after twelve-thirty in the afternoon, there's some food in the fridges if you're hungry but you missed breakfast"

Ginga made it to the sink and while filling up a cup splashed water on her face as a quick means to wake up before taking her cup and scanning the contents of the fridges and cupboards looking for something lazy to fix up. After fixing up some cereal she took the bowl over to the couch and sat opposite Shamal.

"Where is everyone?" Ginga asked  
"well, Fate asked Nanoha out on a date for tonight so they are out shopping for what they want to wear, Signum, Agito, Vita-chan, Hayate-chan and your sister went out with them..."  
"Why don't you use any honorific for Signum?" Ginga interrupted.  
"Back during the Book of Darkness Incident I did try calling her that but she really doesn't like it requesting me to stop, I think it's more out of being embarrassed called that" she replied resting her hand on her cheek with her eyes closed remembering the moment, "Zafira on the other hand just dislikes it which is a shame" she sighed putting her cup down before continuing, "Vivio was here before but then her friends arrive and they left, Erio dropped by to pick some stuff up for Caro and Teana is asleep in her room"  
"Where's Zafira?"

Zafira cleared his throat to get Ginga's attention who hadn't noticed he was sitting right next to Shamal "sorry, didn't notice you there" Ginga apologized  
"His only real presence is found in a fight" Shamal laughed at Zafira's expense of cause this didn't matter to him, in truth Zafira found he could only prove his worth in battle.

"So why were you so sleepy" Shamal asked  
"Been putting in a lot of hours so that if I take a few more days off during the Christmas break no one's going to complain"  
"I see, seems like we all think alike" Shamal nodded  
"You're here rather than at work" Ginga pointed out  
"Because I'm a medic and I really shouldn't be called in unless someone is seriously hurt, also I've tried working longer shifts but they keep telling me to take it easy" Shamal sighed

Ginga continued to finish her very late breakfast while Shamal stared out of the window and Zafira remained still in a meditative state. After finishing her breakfast Ginga took the newspaper from the table, apart from the sounds of paper shuffling around the lounge was deathly quiet however it was soon broken by the sound of a door in the hallway being closed followed by the muffled footsteps of someone wearing soaks.

"Good afternoon Teana" Shamal greeted as Teana walked into the lounge, arching her back backwards as she stretched it, her arms and fingers popping with the noise from Cavitation within the joints being heard all the way the couch, with Zafira obviously feeling discomfort twitching and grimacing with each pop.

"Hay, how did I get from the couch to my bed?" Teana asked as she took Ginga's empty bowl for her own use  
"You fell asleep on Subaru and before she left with Hayate-chan, Vita-chan and Nanoha she carried you to your room"

"Idiot" Teana turned away hiding her embarrassment "she doesn't need to do unnecessary things like that, she should have just pushed me off"  
"Yeh but I doubt she'd just leave you there, you mean a lot to her you know" Ginga added

Teana thought back to how she was in her bed; she was neatly tucked in with great care to make sure she wouldn't be in any discomfort if she moved around while heavier clothes were taken off, deep inside Teana felt good that Subaru went to the effort but it didn't hide her embarrassment.

"You know the breakfast I made for you this morning is still in the fridge" Shamal reminded as he noticed that Teana was going for cereal. Teana put the box down and confirmed Shamal's reminder deciding to have that instead. While she waited for her breakfast to warm up she could hear a group of familiarly voices approaching the lounge.

"You know Hayate, I get the feeling you redesigned this place knowing that me and Fate was going to have a late night date in the future"  
"What? I really don't like elevators and those utility blocky spiral stairs the old building had. The alternative was to make it so you had to fly up but either way Fate would carry you like her bride"  
"What about me and Tia? We can't fly"  
"The placed would've been designed for Nanoha, at the time I wouldn't be thinking we'd all come back together, anyway, you could use Wing Road"

Hayate, Vita, Subaru and Nanoha walked into the lounge talking amongst themselves with Nanoha carrying a vacuum sealed bag in her hands as if she was carrying a large plate. The moment Subaru entered the lounge her attention shifted from the group to the now awake Teana, breaking away from the group to sit on one of the stools by the glassless window into the kitchen.

"I see your awake, slept well?"  
"Yeh" Teana paused as her face started to go red thinking back on how it was Subaru who put her to bed "thank you, for tucking me in"  
"Well I couldn't just let you sleep on the couch in your clothes like that"  
"Subaru molested you while she put you to bed" Hayate yelled out snickering  
"I did not!" Subaru replied.

Hayate's snickering was cut short after she sat next to Shamal who proceeded to slap the back of her head of the inappropriate comment, "owe, Shamal's in mother mode again"

"So where did you come from?" Teana asked  
"We went shopping for a dress of Nanoha"  
"Why?"  
"oh yeh, you were fast asleep already, well Fate asked her out to a date tonight so Nanoha wanted something new just for it, oh and we met Alicia, she really does look like Fate but her hair is very very shiny"

"I don't trust her" Teana said glaring at Nanoha "they claim to come from Al-Hazard but if Al-Hazard really existed then how come there's no evidence"  
"Saint Cradle, Relics and even my tome is thought to have originated from Al-Hazard" Hayate noted  
"If Al-Hazard was still around then there would be evidence of it" Teana rephrased  
"I believe they've came from Al-Hazard, Alicia had a Jewel Seed, if it had been stolen from the TSAB we would have heard about it and Yuuno's already confirmed that all of them were collected, so that means the only ones outside TSAB control are the ones used by Presea which if she is still alive, are in her possession" Nanoha said remembering to when she met Alicia and Trishia outside Ground Forces H.Q.

"Still, to me it seems a bit too convenient that they showed up" Teana replied, in the corner of her peripheral vision however was Subaru looking worried. Teana had heard that Fate wanted to patch things with her mother if she was still alive so Subaru's expression was probably her thinking that Teana may act hostile to Alicia. This was of cause untrue, despite her distrust for these Al-Hazard guests Teana wasn't going to be hostile for the sake of it. "Don't worry Subaru I'm going to play nice, just that if they try anything I'm going to be the first to pull the trigger"  
"If they hurt Feito then get in line because I'm first" Nanoha laughed, despite it however everyone knew Nanoha was dead serious

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 1:19 PM MC-T - TSAB Prison Transport] - Final Transfer

After the revelation of Quattro's role in the Mako Trio Incident the TSAB decided that Quattro would be transferred from her cell in Gerda orbital prison to Gruen high security orbital prison to increase the security around her.

The Transport meant for 4 people, 2 on either seat on either side of the transport plus the pilot and co-pilot but up to 4 could sit on each side plus 3 or 4 standing in the middle, however while TSAB regulations were against this due to safety concerns, for the purpose of transporting Quattro 2 TSAB Mages sat either side of her while 3 sat opposite, their Storage Devices armed.

Quattro herself was still in her blue body suit however the white cape she always war, Silver Cape, was bound tightly with straps to her, each strap was a sensor which would pick up any unusual reaction from it and would electrocute her as a result. Originally it was thought that the Numbers that had been imprisoned should be separated from their Inherent Equipment however it was discovered that the equipment had an auto-return function which would activate if the equipment was moved too far away from its owner or if an attempt was made to deactivate the auto-return.

Quattro was happy to be relocated because it would put her closer to Jail Scaglietti, while they wouldn't share a cell just being in the same facility made her heart flutter, after all, out of all the Numbers he had created she wasn't a failure in his eyes and if she died, she's be remembered like her dear sister Due. Of cause at the same time she felt nothing but disgust for her sisters who now had betrayed Scaglietti, they had all looked up to Scaglietti but were quick to leave when given a hand out by the TSAB.

_One day they'll regret leaving Scaglietti-sama_ she thought to herself. from the top of Quattro's vision something sparked her as odd, a set of shoes which she did not recognize having spent most of the trip looking to the floor, as she looked up the normal blue and gold trim barrier jacket which had been sitting confront of her was now black and crimson.

To the mages around her there were 5 TSAB Mages and Quattro herself but to Quattro, for her eyes only, the mage in front of her was different, instead there was a middle aged man in a long black closed up jacket, pale skin, black haired tied together into a single pony tail and spectral in appearance, the man was like a ghost the way his body wavered. Looking into his black sunglasses was almost looking into an endless pit where the rest of his body took into account the lighting.

"So, that's how it is" Quattro muttered to herself. The mage on her left was just able to hear her however just as he was about to ask her the meaning behind her words Quattro stood up  
"Hey! Sit back down" the Mages readies their Devices, the co-pilot hearing the order took his Device and left the cockpit to investigate, as he approached Quattro he noticed that a tear had rolled down her cheek.

Quattro looked up at the lamp, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes and she lamented, "I'm sorry Scaglietti-sama". Quattro was scared but happy as well as this would pave the way for Scaglietti's freedom, in her heart she prayed it wouldn't hurt. Quattro closed her eyes, as if it had only just happened she recalled when she first awoke, how Scaglietti's eyes met hers as he helped her up, however unlike that day where he didn't say a word, within her mind after Scaglietti helped her up Quattro uttered 3 words to him which won't reach the ears of the real Jail Scaglietti.

_I love you_

The ship imploded within the vacuum of space, while the implosion made naught the sound the sudden disappearance of its transponder was detected at Gruen, who had been tracking the incoming ship when it was 30 minutes away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 3:44 PM MC-T - TSAB Monitored Zone Uninhabited World #22 - Risque] - Sprung Trap

High in the sky sat a blue sphere which eclipsed the planet's sun, it rays passed though the sphere as if it were glass painting the ground a gentle hue, of cause the sphere wasn't glass as it's wavering edges indicated otherwise, instead the sphere was made of mana which altered the sunlight passing though it to contain the attribute it was comprised of.

Scattered along the ground were TSAB Mages and civilians forming a survey team, while Risque was thought to be uninhabited in case if there was any danger on the planet or if a danger was released from the team's actions, the TSAB could protect the civilians while trying to contain the threat. However every last one of them were lying on the ground, all bathed in the blue light, sleeping.

Despite that the entire team and their escorts were asleep there were 2 figures still stands, 2 women in kimonos, one with radiating golden twin tails while the other with shoulder length dark hair, un-phased by the blue hue putting everyone to sleep.

Alicia's opened her mouth wide as she revealed the tension in her body with one yawn as she stretched her body,  
"Sir, please refrain from acting as if you are affected by the spell"  
"It's not the spell Ballad, I kinda want to end this already"

Alicia turned to face Trishia who was using Miyanu as a support. Trishia's genetic damage slowly being repaired via mana cycling didn't just make her weaker but easier to tire out as she was the one maintaining the sphere in the sky

"Trish, are you alright?" Alicia asked hurting from seeing her girlfriend's pain expression  
"I'm fine...just a little...worn out" Trishia panted  
"Ballad, can't you find anything"  
"No sir"  
"dam it, we come here because the Cypher Network picked up that the TSAB was looking for something connected to the Variable Mako and we get here shortly after them and there's nothing" Alicia complained growing more frustrated at the situation.

the 2 of them had come to Risque after the Cyphers they had set up to monitor TSAB communication traffic to aid them in their mission, detected that something the TSAB believed to be a part of the Variable Mako, what the TSAB called the Mako Trio. By the time the 2 women arrived the TSAB had cornered off the area so Trishia used a spell to put them all to sleep so they could investigate the area without disturbance.

"Ballad, ruf yna oui tuehk ouin clyhhehk? [Ballad, how are you doing your scanning?]" Miyanu asked?  
"I am scanning for any active pieces of Al-Hazard Technology, why?"  
"E ys belgehk cusadrehk ib frelr ec lmaynmo Al-Hazard uv unekeh, pid ed'c hud yldeja [I am picking something up which is clearly Al-Hazard of origin, but it's not active]"

the flashing of Miyanu ceased, replaced with a dull glow, as Trishia moved the glow became bright as it acted as a proximity detector, Miyanu began to flash once again when the 2 women were right on top of what they was looking for. Alicia kneeled down on the ground and began to clear away the dirt uncovering a broken device.

"Ed ryc dnylac uv Pardonite uh ed [It has traces of Pardonite on it]" Miyanu commented as Alicia examined the device toughly looking to see what it was.  
"Like what's...used by the...Talon Fleet?" Trishia panted as she tried to confirm something.  
"oac so myto, pid e tu hud ghuf ihtancdyht fro cusadrehk mega drec ec luhhaldat du dra Mako Trio [yes my lady, but I do not know understand why something like this is connected to the Mako Trio]"

*snap*. The chard metal began to crack as Alicia's griped tightened "it's because it's a Dimensional Transfer Router!" she yelled throwing the device into the sky "Those bastards did this to you, not the Jewel Seed!"  
"Alicia?"  
"We knew that trying to pass though the Axis Veil was dangerous and I thought my mother missed something which caused your genetic damage, but it wasn't that. they set up a Dimensional Transfer Router as a booby trap for if we followed behind, the reason why we got flung into every dam dimension when we came out was because that thing destabilized the portal" Alicia complained tightening her fist "now it's personal, I took on this mission because of the chance I'd meet Fate, BUT NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY TRISH'S BODY LIKE THIS! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"  
"Calm down sir, it is quite logical for them to derail anyone following them by leaving a trap"  
"Dnia, pid drao cruimt ryja ghufh So Myto fuimt pa cahd eh du ybbnaraht dras, yht ev drao tet yhodrehk du ran Myto Alicia fuimt pa beccat [True, but they should have known My Lady would be sent in to apprehend them, and if they did anything to her Lady Alicia would be pissed]"  
"Exactly! Oh I'm going to beat that arrogant egotistical bitch to a pulp and shove that staff up her ass!" Alicia continued, fuming her anger towards the unknown assailant who was her mission's focus.

As Alicia continued to rage profanity the blue sphere dissipated before Trishia collapse. "Trish!" hearing the thud had snapped Alicia from her rant as she quickly ran to Trishia holding her, Trishia could just barely open her eyes but knew it was Alicia who was holding her "I'm sorry...I couldn't keep it going"  
"No, I'm sorry for having taken this long, forcing you to keep that spell up"

The survey team who had fallen asleep as a result of Trishia's spell all started to stir after the colour returned from the hue it was saturated in. the mages quickly noticed 2 people who were not a part of the team and armed their Devices. Seeing the situation begin to deteriorate Alicia pulled out a small pen like object from her kimono and flipped the top revealing a red button, upon pressing it a portal opened at her back. As the Mages hurried to apprehend the 2 women Alicia fell backwards into the portal dragging Trishia behind her before the portal closed

"That looked like a Dimension Transfer, can we track it?"  
"So sir, the Magic System used is unfamiliar, it's neither Mid-Childan, Belkan nor a variation and not only that the readings are scrambled"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 8:50 PM - Section 6 Mid-Childa] - The Knight's arrival

"See, if you had your away we would be trying to find Trishia to get you dressed again" Hayate proudly reminded Nanoha as she finished adjusting the upper-half of Nanoha's dress.  
"Yeh, I suppose I was just being selfish" Nanoha apologized  
"Don't sweat it, if I was going on my very first date I probably have wanted the same. of cause I would have made sure I got something I could put on by myself or not made by a third party who's disappeared" Hayate laughed.

Nanoha stepped into the skirt allowing Hayate to pull it up to Nanoha's waist before affixing it to the upper portion of the dress with the provided shawl. Nanoha bowed down allowing Hayate to gently place the veil onto her hair. Nanoha had also undone the bow which held her hair on the left so the veil didn't sit lopsided on it but fit perfectly on Nanoha's crown.

Everyone except Shamal was in the lounge talking amongst themselves while waiting for Fate or Nanoha to appear, Shamal herself however was in the kitchen happily fixing dinner for everyone else.  
*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* everyone suddenly went silent as the sound of heels coming down the hall echoed out into the lounge. Hayate walked alongside Nanoha like if she was escorting her down a wedding aisle as the two entered the lounge. Except for Subaru and Vita this was the first time anyone else saw Nanoha's new dress.

"Feito hasn't arrived yet?" Nanoha asked looking around the room,  
"Not yet" Signum replied shaking her head "when we parted she said she had some things to organize and will be here roughly on time"

"Hey, hey! There's a limo pulling up in front" Rein called out. Everyone rushed to the window trying their best to see the limo; it was very unlikely it was a guest visiting this late so everyone had already concluded it was Fate. Shortly after the phones in the area began to ring, with Shamal still in the kitchen and one of the phones being nearby, she was the one to answer.

After a short exchange Shamal hung up the phone "Nanoha, Fate is waiting for you downstairs"  
"I'll take Nanoha-mama down Aunty Hayate" Vivio suggested taking her mama's hand, as the 2 went to leave Agito and Signum noticed Vivio picked up a familiar bag which was hidden out of sight behind a chair.

Upon reaching the front door to Section 6 Vivio stepped ahead of Nanoha opening it for her. Nanoha's was greeted by Fate standing in front of the back passenger side door, both of which were illuminated under the light of the lamp post.

Fate wore a Space Cadet Blue coat similar to her Barrier Jacket but shorter stopping at her knees, the coat wrapped around Fate's form perfectly along with a white shirt with 2 overlapping layers of lace embroidery along the bottom, Nanoha assumed the opening in the front of the coat was somehow holding onto the shirt since it hugged Fate's bust. A set of Roman Silver Epaulettes sat on Fate's shoulders which held a Dark Midnight Blue cape, reminiscent of the one she used to wear as a child with her barrier jacket. the cuffs of the coat sleeves were folded at the wrist going back half-way up Fate's forearm and clipped just above her right breast sat a Madonna lily. Bellow Fate wore tight black pants which stopped just sort of the coat.

"Nanoha, you look beautiful, I kind feel like I've under-dressed now" Fate remarked, her breath practicality had been taken away the moment she saw Nanoha walk out of Section 6  
Nanoha shook her head "no, you look just fine, though you didn't need to dress up yourself since you'd look good in anything you wore" Nanoha chuckled  
"No fair, I'm supposed to say that to you"

"Mamas", Fate and Nanoha's attention was drawn to Vivio who had pulled a bag from around the corner of the entrance. Vivio pulled out 2 boxes and handed each to Fate and Nanoha. Nanoha was the first to open hers and gasped loading, inside hers was a pink Crystal Lotus Flower while Fate's was Turquoise.

"I brought them today, I knew that when Feito-mama came back you two would go on a date, so I had been saving up my pocket money to buy these to" Vivio smiled proudly. Fate and Nanoha helped each other put their crystal lotus on with Fate's lily on her coat being replaced while Fate helped put it in Nanoha's hair along with her lotus. The two women crouched down and kissed either side of Vivio's cheeks thanking her. Vivio began to blush from embarrassment knowing that upstairs, peering through the window, everyone else was watching.

Vivio went back inside leaving Fate to escort Nanoha to the Limo, opening the door for her. after Nanoha was in and closing it behind her, Fate went around to the opposite side to enter, tapping the roof as she got in singling the driver to drive after she closed the door.

Nanoha was surprised just how spacious the passage area of the limo was, width wise it was no bigger than Fate's and Hayate's cars however Nanoha could see herself laying down on the floor and having plenty of room. After Fate closed the door Nanoha watched the entrance to Section 6 slowly slide away though the tinted windows, unaware when the limo had started up or even if it had been running the entire time Fate was waiting for her.

Nanoha clammed up, holding her handbag with both hands on her lap. she was expecting Fate in her car not a limo of this size, she was expecting Fate to wear something like what they wore to Hotel Augusta not something so regal as she was wearing now, and she didn't even know where they was going, all of this just made her even more nervous from the fact that this was her first ever date.

Fate pressed a button on the side of the seat, as she held it down Nanoha felt something push up from behind her feet as her back reclined back. Fate shuffled across getting closer to Nanoha, with Fate closer to her Nanoha felt a bit more at ease.

"I've never seen you take it off since I gave it to you" Fate commented looking at Nanoha's pendent  
"I take it off when I wash myself, but otherwise no, because it's the part of you that is always with me". After finishing her sentence Nanoha realised there was something she forgotten to do and began to rummage through her handbag taking out a small box, "here Feito-chan"

Fate opened the box, inside was a small bracelet with a silver plate, flipped around to reveal the engraving which would normally be underneath it, inscribed onto it was the phrase 'NANOHA FATE'.  
"When you gave me this you said you was going to give it to me on our first date" Nanoha said holding her pendant "so I got you a bracelet and did the engraving myself"

"Thank you" Fate replied after putting the bracelet on and holding it to her chest "I'll always treasure it"  
"It also has another function, you have Bardiche?"

Fate nodded in response taking Bardiche out of a small pocket on the inside of her coat "put Bardiche near the bracelet" Nanoha said pointing to Fate's right hand. Fate brought Bardiche closer to the bracelet feeling something as the 2 got closer. When the 2 touched a yellow pulse radiated from where Bardiche made contact across the plate. Letting go of Bardiche Fate found that he didn't slide off but rather remained exactly where he was placed as if firmly connected

"I spoke with Shario about where to buy a bracelet which could be used with a device and she suggested me that"  
"Sir! I detect no components that can be integrated" Bardiche commented  
"yeh, I didn't think there would be, even if there was Raising Heart is still analysing my pendant for what can be used" Nanoha replied.

Nanoha reach out and took Fate's right "but it still served its other function" Nanoha said placing her other hand on top "you're always wearing a glove on this hand and when I imagine holding your hand I always see that glove"  
Fate lifted her hand and brought it to Nanoha's cheek, the hand Nanoha had bellow Fate's move aside as Fate went to carers Nanoha's cheek. "Feito" Nanoha murmured as she rested her head in Fate's hand and closed her eyes, the tension of her nervousness melting away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 9:45 PM - Blitz Royal Mid-Childa] - The Star in my arms

_Nanoha_

A directionless voice, a gentle whisper drew Nanoha's attention to the front door of the living room. Fate walked in with Vivio on her shoulders, neither the door nor Vivio's voice made a sound. Fate put her dossier on the kitchen bench and hung her coat on the back of one of the chairs before lifting Vivio of her shoulders.

_Nanoha_

Fate sat down on the couch and rested her head on Nanoha's shoulder, neither the calm inviting sun filtering through the window or Fate's head was felt but rather a warm glow within Nanoha filled her very being. Nanoha leaned to the side to get closer to Fate, the fingers of Nanoah's left and Fate's right hands weaved between each other as they kissed, only stopping when the gold metal bands on their fingers touched.

_Nanoha_

Fate and Nanoha unlinked their hands as Vivio, sitting on the opposite side of Nanoha, placed her head gently on Nanoha's large stomach, rubbing it gently. _good afternoon imoto_, within this soundless realm Nanoha could read Vivio's lips as she spoke to the little sister yet to enter the world.

_Nanoha_

A final directionless call to Nanoha caused the world to become bathed in sunlight, dissolving the idealistic paradise. the paradise Nanoha long since dreamed for many years was closer than ever before, of cause some elements may be pure unattainable fantasy however Nanoha, none the less, desired it.

Nanoha turned her head to see Fate watching her, the smooth driving had cause Nanoha to become drowsy and Fate suggested that Nanoha take a short nap.  
"Have you been watching me all this time?" Nanoha asked  
"Yes"  
"When we sleep together, do you always do that?"  
"For about an hour after you go to sleep, yes"  
"Kinda creepy Feito-chan"  
"my day isn't complete until I get to see your adorable sleeping face" Fate responded reaching out and tucking the couple stands of Nanoha's hair which was still on her face behind her ear "even when I hid my feelings for you"

Nanoha giggled thinking back on times in the past when she would wake up to Fate quickly turning away as if to hide what she was doing, only just realizing how cute Fate acted back then.

A dim light flashed passed the tinted window behind Fate catching Nanoha's eye, turning around Nanoha tried to peer though her window. Fate reached across Nanoha lap and pressed a button on the door which sent a pulse filtering the dark tint away.

Nanoha looked down questionably and as if sensing Nanoha's question fate sat back up "I did inspect this limo before I hired it, of cause I would know"

The limo was cruising through a sea of light known as Cranagan's Entertainment District. Either side of the streets lined with theatres, hotels and restaurants, the further one waded into its depths the more money was around with high class patrons in more elegant attire, if ever there was any sort of evidence of a class decision on Mid-Childa, it was here.

The Limo began to slow down only noticeable by the women inside from the scenery outside the windows. After coming to a complete stop Nanoha went to get out but Fate put her hand out in front before getting out first. Nanoha watched Fate disappear and reappear as she walked around the front of the limo to Nanoha's door. A tiny click proceeded Nanoha's door opening before seeing Fate stand there with her hand extended requesting Nanoha's.

In combat one would normally grab hold of the offered hand but in those situations the palm would be facing to the side, in Fate's case now her palm was facing upwards, Nanoha gently placed her fingers on Fate's palm cupping her fingers as Fate helped Nanoha out of the limo. The dazzling lights of the building almost blinded Nanoha having been in the dark limo for almost an hour, she had to shield her face with her other hand until her eyes adjusted.

The 2 women walked hand-in-hand to the back of a cue leading into a monster of a skyscraper, the lighting made it seem as if the place was made of gold while the light darkened the sea of stars in the sky so not a single flicker could be seen.

"Blitz Royal, 2 decades strait holding a 5 star rating, winner of too many awards to even mention, the Directors hardly come here and uses it for business meetings and even that's a rarity " Fate commented while Nanoha leaned back to see how high the building was.

Nanoha began to rub her exposed upper arms with her hands, while Japanese winter nights were a lot colder than Mid-Childa's average cold night it was more of a psychological thing for Nanoha who'd rather cuddle up to someone to keep warm. Seeing Nanoha in her peripheral vision Fate let go Nanoha's hand and placed it on Nanoha's far shoulder pulling her in close before pulling over her cape.

After about 10 minutes in cue the 2 women had entered Blitz Royal and approached the lectern where Fate produced a card to the attendant before being handed it back and escorted to the elevator, with it being warming inside Nanoha wasn't draped with Fate's cape however she none the less held in Fate's arm.

After exiting the Elevator the 2 were escorted into a large hall, half filled with close to 100 tables each able to sit a group of 4 while the half of the hall was more open with an orchestra band to the side playing slow, peaceful music. After being seated the 2 women were presented with the menu to browse as they awaited the waiter to take their order. Looking over the order Nanoha was shocked at the prices

"Feito" she asked poking her head over the top of her menu "how are you able to pay for any of this? Do you Mobile Enforces get paid this much?"  
Fate chuckled to herself "no, this is a reward for wrapping up the Mako Trio investigation quickly"  
"You get rewarded for finishing your investigation quickly"  
"Not normally but considering the potential damage that the Mako Trio could have caused had we not stopped it"  
"Well, technically it wasn't us"

Nanoha was right, she and Fate was in a bad situation with Scaglietti and if it wasn't for Trishia and then later Alicia, Scaglietti may have succeeded. Fate left out the details about how her dead older sister had come from Al-Hazard with another Al-Hazard Mage to deal with the Mako Trio, had she included it then Trisha's identity as Kage would be revealed and the 2 would be marked as criminals despite their good intentions.

A waiter arrived ready to take their order, while Fate was ready to order Nanoha had yet to decide, she wanted to make the most of tonight not knowing when, if ever, she would come back here, and was frantically scanning the menu.

"We'll order one of everything on the menu" Fate said seeing the indecision written all over Nanoha's face and deciding to order for her. "I was told by Enforcer Director Cross that it was possible" Fate responded to the waiter who cocked his head questioning Fate's order  
"Very well madam" the waiter responded solemnly "any drinks?"  
"No, thank you" Fate replied before the waiter bowed taking his leave

"Why one of everything?" Nanoha asked looking back at the menu  
"I could tell you was having trouble deciding, this way you don't have to worry what you might miss out on because what we don't finish we can have packed up and delivered, it'll also give Shamal a break from cooking"

As they waited, Fate and Nanoha talked about the time they were apart having not had a proper chance to since Fate's return, in part thanks to the Mako Trio, fate being called back to correct her debrief and sneaking off to prepare the date. While Fate was recanting the missions she partook which earned her the promotions she needed Nanoha urged her to go into deeper detail.

When finally the dishes arrived even Fate was surprised at how much was made, the 2 of them could recognize the food on about 10% of the dishes brought to them, another 15% they could suspect what was used but for the rest they could tell it was fauna and flora from other worlds, even with their travels they hadn't seen all of TSAB Administrated Space.

Eating silently while enjoying the ambient music Fate remembered something she had wanted to do in this situation, cutting off a small piece of white meat and stabbing it with her fork. Fate looked up to Nanoha who was busy trying to decide what she'll eat first trying to gauge when to act  
"Nanoha" she called  
"Yes Fei..." before Nanoha could finish her reply Fate had shoved her fork into Nanoha's mouth and slid is along Nanoha's teeth as she pulled it out. Nanoha, not being rude, ate what Fate left in her mouth before voicing her concern, "Feito, you're not supposed to force it into someone's mouth like that"  
"Oh sorry, we've only done it once and when we did do it we was next to one another"

Nanoha picked up her chair and moved it around the table so she sat right next to Fate, "better?" she asked. Fate nodded before cutting off another price but just before he was about to shove it into Nanoha's mouth Nanoha stopped her hand  
"You're bring too forceful, either you have to let me know first or know that I'm expecting it"  
"How would I know that?" Fate asked, Nanoha giggled to herself before facing Fate with your mouth open, seeing as how this was the only thing Nanoha did Fate had to assume this was her response and brought the fork into Nanoha's mouth allowing her to eat from it.

The two continued to eat sharing one another's dishes by feeding the other, Fate initially was self-conscious of Nanoha feeding her but the more times the did it the more Fate felt conformable with the act and began to forget that there were other people around.

Almost 2 hours has passed since they started eating and there was still quite a lot of food left, it was only now that Fate realized just how big of an order she had made. The food was not the only reason why Fate chooses this place over anywhere else and got up from her seat, extending her hand to Nanoha as she bowed before her.

Nanoha took Fate's hand as she got up and was led by Fate to an open balcony, under the moonlight Fate interlocked her hands together and held the back on Nanoha's lower back while Nanoha rested her arms on Fate's shoulders as the two swayed their bodies in time with the music which could be heard just as loudly on the balcony.

"Sorry, this is about the best I can do" Fate apologized  
"it's ok, the only dancing I did was when I was little and back then I would dance with my father or brother, my feet would be on top of theirs so I never actually danced" Nanoha replied, resting her head on Fate's chest "but tonight is perfect as it is"

Fate kissed Nanoha's forehead as she held Nanoha closer, despite the chilly Mid-Childan Spring nights the warmth from the room engulfed the outside balconies keeping them warm.  
"Nanoha, I want you to quit the Bureau" Fate asked,  
Nanoha lifted her head and gazed at Fate who was looking away staring at the city skyline "why?" Nanoha asked  
"You don't need to work anymore, I can provide for you and Vivio"  
"That's not a good enough reason, even before we started dating you helped with the bills and Vivio's education expenses, so it can't just because you're a Mobile Enforcer"

Fate stopped moving and let go of Nanoha walking over to the railing, she remained silent for a bit as she stared off into the distance "I love you, but 13 years ago I almost lost you, after that I always worried that you'll get called out again and get hurt like that. I don't want to keep worrying like this so I want you to quit the Bureau, before you're involved with anything risky again"

13 years ago Nanoha was badly injured where she was in a coma and even when she woke up doctors said that she may never walk or fly again. there was 2 causes, the first was the Type IV Gadget Drones that she and Vita encountered which caused the physical injuries but the other was how her body hadn't adjusted to the substantial amount of power Nanoha had been using since becoming a mage, her body literately shut down which left her vulnerable in that critical moment.

When Nanoha woke up she had learned from Vita that Fate has abandoned her current post and remained at Nanoha's side refusing to leave and only had just left under request from Lindy to get something to eat. That day Nanoha's began to seriously wonder if her feelings would be reciprocated by Fate as she found out that when Fate first saw her comatose body Fate collapsed onto her crying, of cause Nanoha was glad she didn't see it as it would have torn her heart apart if it was like how she imagined it.

Nanoha walked over to Fate and placed her hand onto of Fate's "it's ok, since adopting Vivio I have prioritized her over my job and my superiors know that. My original plan was that if the TSAB was caught in some epic conflict and either I was being forced to fight or Mid-Childa was no longer safe, I would take Vivio to Earth"  
"Your original plan?" Fate questioned  
"yes, now if that happens I take Vivio to Earth, and we wait for you to come back to us" Nanoha replied leaning up onto Fate and resting her head on Fate's shoulder, Fate responded by resting her head on Nanoha's as Nanoha took hold of Fate's hand. It was indeed a plan the 2 would follow through but both wished that the day would never come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[11th December 0081, 2:01 AM - Section 6 Mid-Childa] - A Gift Given Once

Fate slowly closed the door behind her as her and Nanoha sneaked back into Section 6 as not to wake everyone else. without their shoes on Nanoha and Fate didn't make a sound as they walked around, as they headed to their room Fate felt Nanoha pull her hand as Nanoha lead her into a nearby room closing it behind them

"What's wrong?" Fate whispered unsure if anyone slept in the rooms next to them  
"There is, one more thing I want to do" Nanoha said before kissing Fate. Fate closed her eyes and she let her mind loose itself allowing Nanoha to take the lead.

When Nanoha stopped Fate giggled "if you just wanted to kiss you could have waited until we got back to the bedroom"  
Nanoha shook her head "I want to do more than kiss" you said tracing her finger down Fate's neck before hooking it on the top button of Fate's shit, very lightly tugging at it.

Fate's face heated up as her mind began to connect Nanoha's words to her current action "y, you mean, you want to do, th, that?" she stuttered embarrassingly. Nanoha responded by nodding, slightly looking up to Fate as she kept facing Fate's chest. "Then you wanted this room because"  
"Vivio won't sneak in on us"

Fate quickly step back, Nanoha's flinger easily unhooking itself from Fate's shit button "I don't know, are you sure we're ready?" she ask facing away from Nanoha  
"You, don't want to do it?"  
"no, no, no, that's not what I meant" Fate quickly replied waving her hands in front of her, "I mean, I want to but it'll be your first time"  
"it'll be your first time too" Nanoha said as she walked up to Fate to give her another kiss however Fate looked away causing Nanoha to miss her intended target of Fate's lips and kiss her cheek instead. Nanoha stepped back "I don't want to force you if you feel you not ready not ready"  
"But what if I mess up, what if I hurt you, what if I ruin the mood, what if..."  
Nanoha sealed Fate's lips her own cutting her off mid-sentence, Fate's worries began to dissipate as she put her arms around Nanoha.

Nanoha sat on the bed on her legs, her hands in her laps while her arms covered her breasts as she waited for Fate to undress, Fate's outfit was the opposite that Nanoha's which was hard to get on and easy to get off. After Fate undressed she climbed into the bed as well and sat opposite Nanoha, almost mimicking Nanoha's posture.

"Feito, it's kinda of embarrassing when you stare at me like that" Nanoha said, her face shying away from Fate. Fate was unable to help herself; despite the 2 sleeping together long before now Fate had never seen Nanoha naked as they would take turns in the bathroom or bathing with Vivio.

Fate closed in on Nanoha, the two clasping their hand with one another as they kissed. Fate draw ever so closer to Nanoha until their bodies touched, it wasn't like when they would hold each other while dressed as Fate felt her upper chest tingle slightly as her body brushed passed, overriding the feeling of the cold air on her skin Fate's mind focused on the tingling of her chest.

They were small pecks on the lips at first but as their bodies came closer they weren't straining their back and allowed their bodies to relax, able to fully accept the other without restraint. Their kissing become long and deep as they savoured the taste of the other.

Nanoha remembered back to when she was in her early teens watching romance movies and soap operas with her sister Miyuki when she would see how couples would initiate the scene and with Fate not being far from her mind Nanoha's mind would start to wonder off, imposing herself and Fate into the actors.

_there's nothing to lose if I tried it out_ Nanoha thought to herself, she broke away from the kiss and focused her attention to Fate's neck and collar bone, Fate leaned her head to one side as she gasped giving Nanoha better access. Each time Nanoha kissed she would slightly suck on the spot before moving away leaving a moist spot which quickly caught the air cooling it.

Fate let go of Nanoha's hands and held her face as she went and kissed her on the lips again, this time applying her weight to push Nanoha down onto her back onto the bed, the springs squeaked as they transferred the kinetic energy back pushing Nanoha and Fate back up, their heads colliding before they bodies dropped back down, this time without as much force the springs cushioned them.

"Owe" Nanoha complained holding her forehead "you've got a hard head Fetio"  
Fate climbed on top of Nanoha and kissed her forehead, like a mother who was kissing a bruise of their child to heal it quicker, "better?" Fate asked placing her forehead on Nanoha's, Nanoha lifted her head slightly to kiss Fate, her smile reaffirming her response.

Fate slowly kissed down Nanoha's neck to her chest as she moved to be on top, parallel to Nanoha. Nanoha closed her eyes as she felt Fate's warm breath on her breasts, the dry warmth turned to a wetness cooled from the night air but the warmth remained there. She felt Fate's stimulation but more so to find another warmth building inside her. While a mother it was a warmth she never felt as Vivio was much too old when she first met her.

Fate moaned as she focused her actions of Nanoha's breasts, within her mind Nanoha watched Fate on top of her as a third person, she held Fate closer as she swapped between them trying to pay equal attention however the pleasure arising from it was fogging Nanoah's mind and thoughts

_Oh my god! I'm getting... would I get like this had I breast fed Vivio?_ Nanoha though as she moaned fate's name urging her to continue.

Fate's trail of kisses down Nanoha's chest resumed, as she reached Nanoha's belly button Fate rested her cheek and continued to kiss down slower as she peppered around Nanoha's bellybutton, each kiss elevated Nanoha's heart rate, each kiss added more layers of indecent fog in Nanoha's mind.

Fate finally reached the end of the line. A maiden's garden which none had trespassed was in clear view of Fate; while there may have been some in the past who have laid their eyes here Fate would be the first to enter.

Fate stared at the garden unsure what to do, she had never thought this far ahead before. Nanoha could seal Fate's breath and started to squirm as she waited impatiently for Fate.  
"Feito, please don't stare at it"  
"But I'm not sure what to do"  
"Just do what you were doing before"

Fate leaned in, a unique smell like none other she's ever encountered wafted up her nose. At first she thought kissing here would be dirty however the smell radiating from Nanoha relaxed Fate. _how can something this heavenly be dirty_ Fate thought to herself before she finally kissed Nanoha. The kiss was like nothing Nanoha had felt before and when Fate kissed her again Nanoha's heart jumped.

Nanoha didn't need to open her eyes to see what Fate was doing, she could feel the tiniest touch from Fate's lips on her petals and with each kiss something built up inside her.  
"Mmmmmm, Fei...to" Nanoha cooed as Fate's kisses got longer. Fate let her hands rest on Nanoha's stomach and closed her eyes as she let her senses lead her. Fate snuck her tongue in but the moment she did her head started to ache as if she was in a vice, when she withdrew the pressure was gone.

Fate pulled back and massaged her temples, with her garden unattended to Nanoha opened her eyes to find out what the problem was,  
"Feito?"  
"Sorry, for a moment there I had a headache...maybe I was doing something I shouldn't"

Nanoha sat up and pulled Fate up and kissed where Fate was massaging, "I'm sorry, it was my fault, when you're tongue, you know, I tensed up"  
"So it was your legs"  
"Sorry"

Fate pressed her lips onto Nanoha's and her tongue entered Nanoha's mouth as the 2 fell back onto the bed, moaning as they tried to devoured one another, unlike before the taste from Fate's mouth was different and began to remember what fate was doing just before, imagining the nectar she may have taken in.

Fate lifted herself up leaving a trail of saliva still connecting her and Nanoha, "Nanoha is it ok I try again" she asked snipping the saliva and brining the side of her finger to her lips.  
Nanoha shook her head "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that I might tense my legs again and hurt you...but", Nanoha smiled devilishly as she hooked her leg around Fate's and flip Fate onto her back with Nanoha now to top.

Nanoha pressed her cheek against Fate's and traced her finger down the same route Fate had followed on Nanoha however her finger was just barely touching Fate. Before long it disappeared between Fate's legs before Fate gasped as she closed her eyes, feeling something push into her and move around inside.

Nanoha pressed herself down on Fate's leg as she kissed Fate's breast greedily, Fate held Nanoha's head and held it closer to her. "Na...Na...Nano..." Fate gasped unable to finish calling out to the women she loves, each time she felt something push up into her she gasped sharply. Fate felt a portion of her thigh become colder than the rest of her body, near where Nanoha was pressing herself against if not where she was before as Nanoha was moving her hips back and forth. The coldness was similar to if someone has lightly smeared something wet.

Fate felt something build inside her and as if in response to it her legs up suddenly jerked up suddenly causing Nanoha to sink her teeth into Fate, Fate's face contorted in pain however she held in her voice. Nanoha pulled back and looked where she had bit Fate, "oh no, I'm so sorry" she apologized kissing the mark left by her teeth.  
Despite having been bitten Nanoha's kisses there was still pleasurable and soon erased the pain. "Nanoha, why did you bite me?" Fate asked  
"I didn't mean to, you suddenly kneed me down there" Nanoha replied, Fate saw one of Nanoha's hands just above Fate's thigh rubbing where she was talking about.

realizing it was actually her fault Fate started to suck on the nape of Nanoha's neck however it wasn't long before she could feel something enter her again and Nanoha's hips against her thigh, the feeling was building up again but Fate pushed back the urge to move the leg Nanoha was on.

The two continued, their panting and moaning filled the room. Fate would normally be self-conscience of anyone next door but how her mind was she didn't care, she wanted more of Nanoha. Fate's panting became for rapid as she felt the building up inside her grow stronger, "Nanoha, something is wrong, I feel weird"

Nanoha pressed her forehead against Fate and kissed her on the lips, their bodies continuing to rock back and forth on the bed. "it's ok Feito" Nanoha panted, her pace quickened and Fate felt as if Nanoha could end up burning their thigh if she kept going, whatever was inside Fate was also moving faster and Fate felt the urge to move her hips as well with it.

Nanoha close her eyes and visualized her finger and hips as if she was looking at the 2 of them, when she felt one of Fate's arms wrap around her back she could 'see' it happen. deep inside was something somewhat familiar to her, on nights where Fate was gone she would relive her loneliness with thoughts of Fate, fantasies of indecent acts and all of this would come to an inevitable conclusion which Nanoha sought after. This time was different as it felt even better than in the past.

"Nanoha, I...I...I"  
"I love, you Feito!"  
"I lo...love you t...t..." Fate couldn't finish was she was trying to say, her thoughts jumbled as the feeling building inside of her was nearing breaking point, her nails began to dig into Nanoha's back. Nanoha almost didn't notice but the pleasure welling up inside was clouding any sort of pain detections.

the 2 women hungrily kissed one another, one pushing herself and her lover to a final climax while the other, unsure of this strange overwhelming feeling trying to help her lover push her achieve this by holding her closer so their bodies created more friction.

"NANOHA!"  
"FEITO, I'M..." As the 2 women reach the epitome Nanoha's voice began to fade from Fate's hearing as everything went white, Fate had thought that loving Nanoha was the greatest pleasure but tonight showed her there was more and this feeling, which had been building up inside her, had finally released itself before Fate consciences faded.

Fate woke to the unknown but relaxing scent she had smelled what she thought was moments ago. The last few seconds before everything went white to black was a mess but she remembered yelling out Nanoha's name. Fate opened her eyes and saw that she was smelling Nanoha. Fate's head was rested on Nanoha's lap as Nanoha was slightly elevated and stroking Fate's head parting her hair between her fingers.

"You ok?" she asked welcoming Fate back  
"What Happened?"  
"You fainted, I had heard that could happened, but I didn't know it was true" Nanoha giggled as she shifted herself to lay down before Fate slid up Nanoha's body and curled up to her  
"You mean you didn't pass out too?"  
"No I di...wait, Feito, have you ever, pleasured yourself before"

Fate twisted her head questionably as she gazed into Nanoha's eyes, "ahhh, I see, you've never done it by yourself and it was the first time you felt something like that"  
Fate blushed when she realized what Nanoha was talking about, she had read about it from a magazine she happened to find but she never did it because back then she had hoped for this and had saved herself for Nanoha.  
"I'm sorry I've done it alone before, if it's any consolation, even in high school, I only ever thought of you"  
"It's ok" Fate smiled as she buried herself in Nanoha's chest.

The energy the two women expended finally caught up to them, drained and tried the two fell asleep in each other's arms, their bodies glowing under the light filtering into the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[11th December 0081, 2:00 AM - Sakura Park Mid-Childa] - A love only for you

"A...A...Aaaaaaa" her breathing ragged as she tried and failed to say one syllable, her back arching as the blankets bunched up in her clenched hands only for something to force her body back down. This wasn't something she truly desired, but she liked doing this for her and deep inside that's what she desired, to make her happy.

This time was different; the building force inside her was building up so much faster, why, why was it? Was it because they were on a different world? No it couldn't be, they had done this on different worlds in missions before.

Was it because they were in public where someone could see them? No it couldn't be, the walls of the Commandant's office in the Garden were thin enough that anyone in the lab next door could her stifled moans.

maybe it was because she actually wanted this, to be at her mercy, to have her body used to satisfy her whims, but she didn't want to believe this, because then what will become of this when she accepts her station.

"Ali...li...iiiiiiiiiiiii", the stars in the sky blurred together and the building force within her body exploded from her, she wanted to arch her back more but the force holding her wouldn't give and instead she curled her toes. With the force in her body spent her body went limp and she just laid there, panting. Something was different this time; it was never so strong as if her mind had been fried.

a bulged grew around where her hips were under the blanket and slowly snaked its way up her body, within the crevice her chest made with the blankets a golden glow began to get closer to the entrance. The bulged lifting the blanket as a head pop out and rested on her shoulder, the golden glowing heir dishevelled and wet.

Alicia's face was flushed red which may have contributed to the reason why it looked wet as well. Alicia wrapped her leg around one of Trishia's as she kissed her neck working her way to Trishia's lips.

"Wow, I thought you'd be too embarrassed to erupt like that!" Alicia commented smiling "maybe it's just me"

Trishia was too spent to reply and just laid there panting. After Trishia collapsed when she and Alicia was investigating the Variable Mako's entry point the 2 relaxed under a tree here as Trishia recovered, however as night rolled on Alicia was to thank Trishia for all her hard work and left, only to return with 2 blankets. the 2 women found a secluded spot in the park where the 2 women began to undress one another, one blanket was used to lay on so that they would get dirty from the ground and the other was on top of them, partly to keep them warm, party to hide their naked bodies and what they was doing from anyone who happened to spot them.

Trishia regained some of her energy and held Alicia in her arm with Alicia curling up into Trishia. _will we last like this_ Trishia thought to herself. As if sensing her thoughts Alicia kissed Trishia's cheek,  
"What's on your mind" she asked  
"It's just, when this is over and we go back home...there's one thing I need to do"  
"Yeh, pay me back for this with a date, and I won't accept anything other than dinner at the Phat Duck, I hear Heston will actually be there in February"  
"It's not that" Trishia responded, Alicia felt Trisha's grip on her shoulder get tighter "I want to see 'her'"

Alicia climbed on top of Trishia, gazing down into her eyes questionable "you sure? We don't know what will happen if you meet 'her' face to face like that"  
"But I have to, one day"  
_no_  
"I can't be scared of 'her'"  
_please, don't ruin this moment_  
"Everyone is expecting me to take her place"  
_stop it please_  
"After all, she is my destiny"  
"JUST STOP IT!" Alicia yelled out, her hands slamming the ground on either side of Trishia's head. Deep inside her chest Alicia was in pain, in the past she could take it but they've been together for too long, she couldn't accept it any more as her heart was being to tear apart

"Stop putting yourself down like that, it may sound brave to face 'her' but it's not when you're just giving up on yourself" Alicia said, tears starting to drop down on Trishia's face  
"But I'm"  
"SHUT UP! I don't care what idiots tell you, you are Trishia, my Trish, I love you and only you" Alicia cried, "if you became 'her' my heart would be broken and I would hate you, because my Trish is gone, taken away by the you who became 'her'"

Trishia looked away "that is what am I supposed to do, what purpose do I have if nothing else". Alicia sat up, the blanket sliding down her back and wiping her eyes before she held her hand close to her chest, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"I fear the day where we would apart,  
To steal myself I'll skewer my heart.

From the lofty reaches, glass coursed beaches,  
I'll call from atop the stone capped features.

Deep inside, undying love for you,  
I know of this, my feelings true.

Without you with me, my life will void,  
Never again will it be enjoyed.

So hold me in embrace, so we'll never be lonely,  
You Trishia, my one and only."

A single tear stream down Alicia's cheek as she sung, uncaring if someone would see their exposed bodies with her sitting on top of Trishia. Her feelings reverberated within the words and entered Trishia spurring her to suddenly sit up and embrace Alicia.

"Help me" she cried. in all the years they had been together, at first friends then as lovers, this was the first time Alicia ever saw Trishia cry, all those years she had to listen people compare Trishia to 'her', to see Trishia as 'her' stand-in. Trishia was raised to resign to her fate and Alicia wanted so much to rip that conditioning out of Trishia. one day she knew they may depart and hoped that that song, that vow, would reach Trishia's heart and make her conditioned resolve waver, but she couldn't wait that long, she wanted Trishia to be free now.

Alicia held Trishia in her arms as well, their cheeks against one another, "I will, whatever you need"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 8:22 AM - Alpine Residence - Lutecia's Room Carnaaji] - Recovery

To some the dead silence of the morning would be unsettling, no birds chirping or the roar of vehicles going down the road. To some these things would be what woke them up in the morning and without them they would shy away from the sunlight and continue to sleep.

It would be more unsettling with a dimly lit room with the curtains of the only window blocking almost all the light, save a small sliver which beamed onto the bed, stirring the young girl's eyes while her body remained almost motionless.

"*knock*, *knock*, Lutecia, are you wake yet?"  
"Yeh" Lutecia moaned as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes with her left hand.

the door slowly opened as another girl walked in backwards keeping the door at bay with her back while carrying a tray with both hands, after pushing the door back she used her foot to position a door stop to keep the door in place as she walked over to the bed.

A few days after being saved Lutecia suddenly collapsed and her mother Megane called Shamal to come to find out what was the problem. Caro having overheard the conversation on the phone grew worried for Lutecia and went with Shamal. After doing an initial examination Shamal found that Lutecia's body had become too accustomed to Scaglietti's clone and the existence of a second Linker Core. Her own had grown unstable and draining energy from Lutecia's body which would have normally been provided by Scaglietti's clone. Caro opted the stay behind to help Megane look after Lutecia when Shamal went to leave.

Lutecia tried to get up but as she went to use her right side to push her up her body caved and collapsed on the bed, Caro put the tray aside and sat on the bed helping Lutecia sit upright, all the while avoiding touching her right arm.

"It still hurts?" Caro asked with Lutecia nodding in response, Caro urged Lutecia to unbutton her pyjama top as she helped get Lutecia's right arm out of the sleeve. The arm was covered with small dark bruises and around the elbow there was what looked like a scar from a deep cut.

During Shamal's examination of Lutecia it was discovered that almost a year ago Lutecia had broken her arm but felt nothing and it healed on its own as Scaglietti's clone was actively keeping Lutecia as healthy has it could. Unsure what magic Trishia had used and relying on what Caro had overheard Shamal theorised that there was still damage in Lutecia's arm and Trishia's magic reverted the healing thinking it was normal. Shamal had tried to heal as much as she could taking into account Lutecia's unstable linker core, the result was a badly bruised arm which would in time heal completely on its own.

The bruising on the arm wasn't nearly as bad as it was in the beginning however Caro still wanted to see if there was any improvement, gently holding Lutecia's arm she squeezed around it as she slowly worked her way up, each time watching Lutecia's face contort in the 'hot zone' half way up her forearm.

"Sorry" Caro apologized "I just needed to know if it was as bad as it was yesterday"  
"It still throbs and aches but otherwise it's getting better" Lutecia replied as she reached for the corner post of her bed to remove the sling held there. While Lutecia put the sling on and placed her right arm in it Caro moved the tray over Lutecia's legs. Lutecia tried to use the fork and knife with only her left hand but Caro stopped her, cutting the food up in smaller chunks so that Lutecia only had to use the fork.

The breakfast wasn't all that fancy, 2 plates one with a couple of eggs and bacon while the other had pancakes with maple syrupy drizzled over them. accompanying them were 2 glasses, one with orange juice and the other with water however the glass with water had a small shot glass like plastic cup which a number of pills and tablets in it, medication Shamal suggested Lutecia take regular until she fully recovered. Caro was busy cutting up the pancakes while Lutecia ate the cut up bacon and eggs. Because Lutecia preferred a runny yolk, egg yolk covered the plate and Lutecia was scooping some of it up with the bacon using it like a sauce.

"Ahh, Caro, back on the First Mako you called me Lu"  
"Oh that, sorry about it, I got a bit worked up seeing you like that" Caro replied smiling while keeping her focus on the pancakes.  
"Well actually, I kinda, liked it" Lutecia replied blushing, even the Numbers referred to her as Lu-ojou-sama and never just Lu.

Caro stopped and looked up to Lutecia, as their eyes met Lutecia quickly looked away "you don't mind that I can call you that?"  
"No" Lutecia said slowly, stabbing a piece of bacon without turning to face Caro  
"Can I call you Lu-chan?" Caro asked, Lutecia's eyes shot wide open before looking down, eyeing Caro in the corner of her vision "su, sure but only you, I don't want Erio calling me that" she replied. with the cute expression Lutecia was making Caro wanted to hug her but knew that if she did she's end up squashing Lutecia's right arm, hurting her in the process, and used all the will power she had to restrain herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 9:14 AM - Alpine Residence - Living Room Carnaaji] - Remaining by her side

After finishing breakfast Lutecia was given more time to rest up with the assumption that she would come out of her room when she was ready. The past week Lutecia had been bed ridden due to a lack of energy; if she tried to walk her legs would give in and if she landed on her right side, would be in incredible pain.

However today Lutecia felt a bit more energetic and got out of the bed making her way slowly down the stairs, making sure both feet were on a step before stepping down again. Garyu saw Lutecia hobbling down the stairs and got up walking to the base before bowing before his mistress

"It's ok Garyu, I'm fine" Lutecia said dismissing a sensed concern from him. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Caro reading a book on the couch. Lutecia didn't know what Caro did most of the day but when Lutecia required assistance in something, since staying over Caro would quickly turn up and with her unstable Linker Core, her mother forbade her for using any magic, including summons. This lead to some funny moment of Caro and Garyu racing to see who would get to Lutecia first.

"Lutecia dear, are you ok walking around?" Megane asked noticing her daughter walking about  
"Yes mother, my legs still feel wobbly but I think I'll be ok" Lutecia replied as she made her way to the couch. While watching the TV she kept glancing to Caro trying to pick the right time to talk.

"Is everything ok Lu-chan?" Caro asked without looking up from her book, not wasting time to call Lutecia by her new name causing Lutecia to blush.  
"Yes, but I was just wondering when you'd be leaving"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was in your way" Caro said closing her book  
"no, you misunderstand, I was just wondering when you had to return to Section 6 or when you had work" Lutecia cleared up realising that despite her concerned tone it did sound as if it was a callous remark.

"it worked out that when I started to stay here my holiday leave started, as for Section 6", Caro paused and she sank into the couch, crossing her arms as she thought deeply "I'd need go to home at some point, but so long as you need me here I'll stay" she smiled. Seeing Caro smile made Lutecia feel a different sort of warmth flow though her body.  
"Well you're always welcome to stay here as long as you want" Megane said placing down plate for Caro since she hadn't had her breakfast yet.

After finishing her plate Caro took it into the kitchen to clean it, refusing to allow Megane to clean it for her. To Caro, she was a guest here and shouldn't add a significant impact to Megane's workload however Megane thought the opposite, because Caro is a guest she should have to do menial tasks such as this.

With her dishes done and no obvious work to do Caro went to the front door, putting her shoes back on as she stretched her back,  
"What are you doing?" Lutecia asked  
"I'm going for a walk, I need to keep active otherwise my performance at work will suffer"  
"Lutecia why don't you join her, you'll be able to move about and if you do collapse she'll be there to help you home" Megane suggested

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 9:26 AM - Forest Carnaaji] - The Coven

Lutecia had put on just a dressing gown as in the past few days she normally wouldn't change out of her pyjamas until she went for a bath. To avoid having to put her right arm through the sleeve Megane had clipped the right side of the dressing gown with Lutecia's sling.

The 2 girls walked down a familiar path though the nearby forest which in the past, along with Erio, they had traversed many times before. it was hard to think of Carnaaji as being uninhabited, the paths though forests, the open plains of short fresh grass, the lack of natural overgrowth from unkempt flora, it was as if the planet was made to be pristine and time stood still preventing it's change.

"What is it like working for the TSAB" Lutecia asked  
"It's ok, The Wildlife Preservation Corp doesn't see too much combat apart from dealing with unruly creatures or poachers, and since the Corp is a sub-division of the Dimensional Navy and all they do is patrol it's kinda relaxing, why do you ask?" Caro replied with a question of her own  
"Well I was thinking that after I recover I'd join, maybe even join the unit you're in"

Caro shook her head "I wouldn't, sure it'd be great to have another summoner to talk to but it's not all that great anyway"  
"Why did you join then?"  
"I joined because of Fate, I wanted to help her and when I heard that Hayate was recruiting for Riot Force 6 I signed up right away" Caro smiled, "it was more or less the same with Erio".  
"But we're you working with them before then?"  
"Not really, no unit would take me because they were afraid of my powers as a summoner but I helped when I could"

Caro turn around when she heard the crushing of leaves beneath Lutecia's feet start to grow in distance. "Well if I don't join I do still want to do this, Garyu!" The moment she called Garyu, who had been tailing the 2 since they left the house, dropped down from the trees and kneeled before Lutecia. Lutecia held out her hand in front of her and Garyu before a large curled leave gently landed in her hand, Garyu stood, extending one of his blades before cutting down a finger on his opposite hand. Tyrian Purple coloured blood streamed down as he held his hand above the leave, the blood dripping off and pooling in the leaf.

Garyu swapped arms now holding out the blade above the leaf while taking the lead with his other hand, Lutecia ran her index finger along the edge opening it up and, like Garyu, allowed the blood to drip off her finger and into the pool of blood gathered in the leaf. Taking a nearby twig Lutecia stirred the blood in the leaf. Despite the difference in their blood the pool was still Tyrian Purple as it was mostly Garyu's blood.  
"best get some water" Lutecia suggested to Garyu before he jumped back up into the tree tops leaving the leaf in Lutecia's hands, she turned and walked up to Caro holding out the leaf "please, drink".

Caro accepted it gracefully but was hesitant to drink but Lutecia was unflinching, Garyu returned with another leaf, this time with a pool of water in it, obviously to wash down the blood. Caro put the tip of the leaf to her lips and let the blood enter her mouth, her taste buds flared, tickling her tongue with a strange metallic taste which was almost sweet however later began to protest as she tried to swallow it in one go, her face contorting as she felt the blood enter her throat.

Caro covered her mouth trying not to throw up as he reached for the water to quickly wash out her mouth. "That, was horrid" she complained wondering as to Lutecia's motives. She felt the blood flow down in her body towards her stomach but before it reached there it began to fade away, replaced with a warm embrace.

"Please forgive Mistress Lutecia, she had expressed the desire to add something to compensate the taste but to do so would lose the effects". Caro quickly began to look around, her vision darting as she tried to find the source of the voice, she was unable to tell the direction of the voice had come from due to it having entered her minds directly but she needed to find out who else was here. The only people on Carnaaji were herself, Lutecia and Megane and the voice was clearly male, the only one who could be considered to be a male was...

Caro slowly looked back to Garyu who was now bowing to her, his right arm across his chest with his head down, "he's not much of a talker, but I wanted you to be a part of the covenant" Lutecia said looking towards Garyu  
"What's going on, since when could Garyu talk" Caro asked  
"Since always, it's just that he can only communicate telepathically with those who he has made a contract with, or with our blood, is brought into our covenant"  
"Can your mother hear Garyu too?"  
"No but as I said he doesn't talk much anyway and is always able to convey what he means though actions" Lutecia replied

Caro smiled to herself "so I'm the only one" she whispered to herself, her inaudible comment not reaching Lutecia's ears. "So is Erio going to be a part of this covenant too?" Caro asked  
"What! Well, I didn't plan to, but if you want..."  
"no, no, no" Caro interrupted "it's just that before you mentioned wanting to join my unit which Erio is in as well and it sounded like if you did I was going to join this covenant anyway, if you didn't plan to then you don't have to, it'll just be something special between us"

Lutecia's heart jumped hearing that, just as she opened her mouth to reply the wind began to pick up, rustling the leaves in the tree tops before a large ship flew over, it's heading was the her home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 9:59 AM - Alpine Residence - Landing Pad Carnaaji] - The fire in her eyes

Behind the Alpine's home the TSAB has set up a landing pad for ships. This was about the only place on Carnaaji where a sizeable ship could land relatively easy and was mainly used for supply drop offs as most visitors would use Dimension Transfer.

As Caro and Lutecia arrived to see who was on the ship they spotted a teenager close to Caro's age walking down the ramp, in his left hand was a large duffel bag which he gently placed on the ground as he stepped off the ramp.

"Erio!" Caro yelled out as she ran off ahead. she warped her arms around Erio hugging him tightly, Erio patted Caro's head which was just up to his shoulders, smiling as he looked down "it's good to see you again, I kinda missed you"  
"I've only been gone a week" Caro laughed as she stepped back, "how's my little Fried"  
"He's fine, I did think of bring him with me but I'm going to work in a short while and I can't work with him when he's form is sealed"  
"Well then get your own dragon, what about things back home?"  
"Seems things have calmed down, Shamal told me Fate and Nanoha are going on their first date tonight"  
"Oh my god, oh my god, I hope Nanoha takes my advice about buying a new dress" Caro squealed as her body twisted side to side with her hands on her cheeks.

"I brought you some things as I didn't know when you'd be back" Erio said looking over to the duffel bag. As Caro kneeled down and began to go through the bag Erio went to greet Lutecia who has only just caught up, "Hay Lutecia, you feeling better"  
"Somewhat" Lutecia replied coldly glaring at Erio, he could never understand why Lutecia had been somewhat cold to him but warm to Caro. Just as he went to comment Erio was nailed in the back of the head by a shoe.

Erio straightened up rubbing the back of his head, "owe, Caro what was that...", before he could finish he ducked to avoid another shoe  
"Pervert!" Caro yelled her face beat red throwing another shoe at him  
"What did I do?"  
"You went into my underwear draw and packed these" Caro replied pulling out a pair of black panties, their design borderline erotic.  
"Wait, you have it wrong, I knew I had to pack your underwear but I had Shamal do that because I couldn't go through them myself. She must have packed a pair of Fate's by mistake" Erio explained not realizing that the underwear was in fact too small to be one of Fate's.

Caro quickly buried the underwear in the bag, all the while glancing to Lutecia who had been looking away, "thanks for not staring Lu-chan" Caro said.  
Lutecia bashfully turned away more "well, it, it's something private so not..."  
"Lu, chan?" Erio interrupted almost laughing  
"Shut up! It's only something Caro calls me, you're not allowed to use it!" Lutecia's yelled

After Caro moved the bag away Erio began to look around the area, gauging the distance and potential obstacles, "hay Caro" he called out drawing her attention "you want to spar for a bit?"  
"Sure, victory conditions?" she replied walking out into the open field away from the ship  
"Yield or loss of conciseness"

"stehen zu, bereit. einrichten [stand by, ready. setup]", Erio held out his arm to his side as the screen on Strada began to flash, each flash growing brighter and brighter until the light covered Erio's wrist, his Dimensional Navy Uniform changing from matching Medium blue pants and top to brown trousers and a Red Vest. His Barrier Jacket formed on him with the light only dissipating when he took hold of Strada now in his Speerform.

"Stand by, ready. Set up", the 2 pink gems detached from Caro's Kerykeion, carried away by each of the wing-shaped ornaments. As the dress and cape of her Barrier Jacket formed the wing-shaped ornaments that carried her gems split forming a second wing on each. the gems fluttered down and sat on each of Caro's hands, the wings wrapping around and they began to glow, as the light grew and conformed to Caro's hands the gems on the back of her wrists grew as well before finally the light grew darker forming fingerless glove and a metal ring held the gems in place.

Caro tightened her fists while lowering her stance glaring at Erio before charging at him, Erio thrust Strada in front of him with Caro nimbly dodging it before going to deliver a punch. Erio spun his body around avoiding contact with Caro's fist, he took Strada in both hands he and went in from Caro's blind spot behind her.  
"Round Shield", Caro turned facing Erio side on as the shield appeared, the tip of Strada cutting across the Mid-Childan glyph.  
"Speerangriff [spear attack]" when Strada left the shield one of its main thrusters ignited as Erio pulled Strada back before thrusting it forward into the shield. while the distance was hardly enough to acquire the necessary accelerated power it still amplified the force on the impact breaking Caro's shield and throwing her back.

Caro slid across the ground on her back before throwing her leg up allowing her body to flip around, as her feet and hand slowed her body she held out her other hand and aimed it at Erio,  
"Wing Shooter", a set of mana wings formed over the jewel of Caro's outstretched hand before beams began to shoot out hitting all around Erio  
"Defenser", Erio braced himself as the beams from Wing Shooter shot around him however as the attack subsided Erio noticed that no a single one hit him.

"You're getting a bit rusty Caro, you miss every..." Erio stopped and quickly move his head, the purple blur of Kerykeion narrowly missing him as his face yet still smacked by the cold air pushed by Kerykeion.

_she wasn't aiming at me but the ground, but how did she get behind me so fast_

"Boots up, Strike Power", Erio jumped back as he saw Caro's face appear through the dust however only just noticing the rotation in her body, he held up Strada and using his head blocked Caro's kick. Erio was positive that he heard Kerykeion's voice however the foot now hooked into Strada's head didn't feel as if it had been empowered with magic. Erio flung Caro off Strada watching her disappear in the dust cloud, following her was a pink light.

"Round Shield", seeing the light dimly glow in the cloud quickly shoot up Erio readied himself. The light descended down quickly as Caro appeared out from the cloud, her glowing foot smashing into Erio's shield throwing him out.

Lutecia was growing concerned having watched Caro run into the dust cloud she made and being unable to see what was happening. Lutecia felt at ease when Erio was thrown out of the cloud, his body skipping along the ground like a rock skipping across a lake. Erio grabbed the ground digging his fingers in to stop his body, _I've never seen her fight like this before_ Erio though as he fixed his stance _if I don't take her seriously I'm going to lose here_

"Luftmesser [Air Knife]", Erio needed to keep Caro pinned at a distance and began to fire compressed and accelerated blades of wind at the dissipating dust cloud, the thundering of the blades hitting the ground boomed across the field and kicked up more dirt. Lutecia gripped her top as Erio continued with his bombardment, there was no sign of Caro having left and was still unable to see how she was faring.

Caro dashed out of the cloud dodging Erio's blades, seeing how nimble she was Erio upped the number of blades his fired and reduced potential gaps in his attack. The revised assault caused Caro to stop and take the defensive.

"Round Shield. Boost Up, Iron Wall", just in time Caro's shield blocked the first of Erio's attack, the dirt piling up behind her heels as with every blade that smashed into her shield she was pushed back slightly. Seeing Caro's unwavering defence but the distance from each other growing Erio increased his attack pushing Caro back faster.

"Streikberuflich [Strike Lancer]", 2 blue lances formed on either side of Erio before Strada's rocket thrusters ignited launching him at Caro. Still pinned from Erio's previous attack Caro could not see how he could dodge and instead outstretched her arm. "Wrought Iron Summon" "Alchemic Chain!", Iron chains burst from the ground and attempted to bind Erio but with slight motions of his hands Erio was able to redirect Strada's trust to allow him to dodge.

As the distance closed between them the 2 lances shot forward ahead of Erio, colliding into Caro's shield unbalancing her defensive stance and concentration. Just as Erio thought that her defences were down Caro held out her hands,

"Barrier Net!" she yelled, the chains from her Wrought Iron Summon spell burst from the ground from either side and criss-crossed with each other forming a wall, Strada pushed into the wall only to then be sprung back. Erio landed on his feet before he saw Caro run around the side, her left fist clenched as it made contact with his face.

In a slight daze Erio stumbled about before gripping Strada tightly and swung it around, his head hitting the back of Caro's. Caro dropped to her knees are Erio stood above her with Strada's held above up, Strada's tip glowing as it gathered energy, just as Erio brought Strada down Garyu suddenly appeared and kicked Erio in the head, Caro turned her head to see Erio roll along the ground with Strada flying off in the other direction.

"You asshole!" Lutecia yelled "what was that!"  
"It's training, we agreed we either yield or knock the other out" Erio replied as he sat up rubbing the side of his head.  
"I don't care its training, do you have to be so rough with your girlfriend"  
"well no but", Erio stopped, he wasn't sure if he was hearing things but he thought Lutecia just said something weird, when he looked over to Caro he saw her face beat read in a state of shock as she was looking at Lutecia.

"Lutecia, did you just say Caro was my girlfriend?" he asked, still unsure if what he heard was correct  
"Yes" Lutecia replied slowing, unsure as to why Erio was questioning her remark  
"I think you're mistaken, I and Caro aren't da..."  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Caro yelled out interrupting Erio "sure he's kind and very gentlemanly but we're siblings, I would never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever date him"  
"Thanks for saying it so strongly like that" Erio remarked  
"But how you two hugged and how Caro was always happy to see you"  
"Siblings, sure we're not blood related so we could date one another but we were raised as such and that's how we see one another"

Lutecia began to repeatedly apologize to Erio for her misunderstanding while Caro looked away pouting in a sense blaming Erio for the misunderstanding. Erio smiled to himself _ahhhhh, now I get it_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[10th December 0081, 9:18 PM - Alpine Residence - Guest Room Carnaaji] - Revowed Promise

Caro folded her bow and placed it on the bedside table before lying down on the bed, her long pink hair splayed underneath her. _I wonder what it may have been like if I dated Erio_ Caro thought to herself, as she tried to imagine what romantic things she and Erio would do it all just ended up like what they did now. Caro tried to imagine what their first kiss would be like but in her mind, as Erio drew closer his image was replaced by someone else.

Caro sat back up and began to smack her cheeks, _come on girl, pull yourself together, there's no way that..._

"*knock* *knock* Caro, are you decent"

Caro was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of Lutecia's voice. Caro quickly looked over her oversized Black and red shirt and white pyjama pants before climbing off the bed and opening the door. Lutecia stood there still in the same pyjamas she had been wearing all day, when she saw Caro she shyly looked away.

"Is there something you need me for?"  
"Yeh, well, can you help me, in the bathroom?" Lutecia asked as she subconsciously held her right arm which was still in the sling.

After agreeing Caro following Lutecia into the bathroom. The Bathroom style was similar to a Japanese one on Earth where one would sit on a stool and clean themselves then rinse off before hopping into the Bath tub. Nanoha had insisted that one of the bathrooms on the Long Arch Floor followed this design so she had some experience in the procedure.

Lutecia sat down on the stool and waited for Caro but after a while she turned and noticed Caro was looking away  
"What's wrong?" Lutecia asked prompting Caro to slyly turn around  
"Oh, I thought you wanted me to help wash you"  
"Well I only needed your help to get my singlet off" she replied before turning away to hide her blushing face "but if you want to I can allow it"  
"Ok, well, tell me when you're seated"

Lutecia used her free hand to looser her pants and underwear before wriggling out of them and sitting back down. "ok, I'm ready" Lutecia said, when she head Caro pull up a second stool to sit on Lutecia tighten her legs, embarrassed sitting in front of Caro without any underwear on.

Caro undone the clip in the sling allowing it to slide off Lutecia, with it out of the way she began to pull Lutecia's singlet up to her head, to help her Lutecia raised her free arm so Caro could get her free arm out first. Lutecia slowly held out her other arm allowing Caro to gently move the singlet off.

With her free arm Lutecia cover her breasts, more embarrassed now that she was completely naked in front of Caro. The heat from the water in the bathtub radiated out and kept the room warm but after a little while Lutecia felt something, slightly cooler than the room's temperature, press against her back before something cold dropped down onto her back and snaked it away down.

"I'm so sorry" Caro sniffled, having removed her singlet Caro saw a discoloured spot on Lutecia's back, unlike that of a bruise, with lines branching out like veins or roots. This was the visible effect of an unable Linker Core, a reminder that Caro was powerless for so long to help Lutecia and how she had almost lost her.

"I should be the one apologizing, I push you and Erio away because I didn't want you involved, and look where it got me, I ended up almost killing you"  
"But still *sniff* I should have been more forceful in finding out what had happened"

Lutecia turned around and hugged Caro, enduring the pain of her bruised arm. "I promise, if I ever need help again, I'll talk to you"  
"Not just help, any little thing, I'll come running"

After being let go Caro sat up and used a nearby towel to dry her tears. Caro's face began to heat up before she tried to avert her gaze  
"What? Is the steam getting to you?" Lutecia asked noticing the reddening of Caro's face. Lutecia was able to catch Caro's eyes sneaking glances at her and follower her gaze, finally remembering she was naked.  
"Caro!" Lutecia yelled out reaching for the hand held shower head and spraying Caro  
"What was that for! I can't go back to bed like this" Caro complained looking down her wet shirt. She walked over to the bathtub and pulled out the second hand held shower head and sprayed Lutecia back with cold water. Lutecia's smirked as she switched the water in hers from warm to cold and fired back.

Just outside the door listening to the two girls laugh and squeal as they continued with their water fight was Megane, leaning on the wall lost in thought as she smiled, _it's been a while but I'm glad she's getting back to her more cheerful self again_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[11th December 0081, 4:12 AM MC-T - TSAB Headquarters] - One huge blunder

Within the main conference room a presentation was slowly wrapping up. Seated at the centre table were a number of scientists, engineers and commanding officers but at the head of the table was the TSAB Joint Council. On one side sat the 3 members of the Admiral's Tribunal, Directors of the TSAB's Dimensional Navy who had their officers in the headquarters. Opposite them was seats reserved for the Directors of the other 3 main divisions of the TSAB, each seat outfitted with a projector for remote participation if they weren't on station.

Roxas - Director of the TSAB Ground Forces Division, half asleep having been woken at Midnight Mid-Childan Time.  
Kaien Cross - Director of the TSAB Enforces Division, his projected displayed was jumbled due the projector being damaged for his chair.  
Lilia Mores - Director of the TSAB Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps, her display only showed a red box displaying the words 'Sound Only' as she only had a mobile link to the meeting due to setting up a skirmish war game on another planet.

While there were other divisions within the TSAB like the Rescue Corps or the Wildlife Preservation Corp they all fell under the jurisdiction of one of these 4 main divisions which was evident with the slight variations of official uniforms.

The other end of the table had a projector up with Yuuno Scrya sitting just nearby, waiting as the Joint Council and the guests to finish talking amongst themselves. From the Data Yuuno was provided with his own independent research he had learned why the Paradox Hourglass recorded a sudden reduction of the number of Paradox's it was resolving.

Within the Sea of Dimensions there were 'weak points' where 2 or more dimensions would naturally come together and overlap, it is here one could go between dimensions cause little to no Paradoxes. this was because the current method most civilisations adopt was forcing themselves into other dimensions and with that causing 2 realities to 'bleed' into one another creating a Paradox which if cumulated caused disastrous effects such as Dimensional Quakes or disrupting planetary orbits, Yuuno had described this as an infection with the Paradox Hourglass being a Penicillin Dispenser. The reason why the use of the Dimensional Transfer spell didn't cause any problems was that the spell only transferred small groups with the most ever recorded by the TSAB was 7 which was amplified by technology, while current Magical Technology using the exact same principles was transferring much larger objects.

Yuuno's suggestion was to build Stations at these weak points which lead to the discussions taking place. The main problem was Yuuno expressed that they needed to act with haste, past civilizations had access to the Paradox Hourglass during similar changes but the TSAB didn't. But changes proposed by Yuuno were vast affecting Military, Civilian and Supply Routes.

"We can start work on routes which see very little activity, this way supply shipments aren't affected"  
"That's naive, they'll be affected sooner or later and better sooner"  
"But the new routes will add time to shipments"  
"Half of the TSAB Fleets are fitted with the new DT22 Engine, we can prioritize a mandatory upgrade of all essential supply and civilian transport ships"

Yuuno let loose a yawn caused by the fact that he had been up for almost 24 hours and that the discussion had been going on for about an hour, shortly closing his mouth a cup was place before him by Mariel Atenza. Yuuno nodded thanking her as he went to drink  
"What brings you here Mary?" he asked  
"Head of the Engineering Division here at H.Q so obviously something like this will end up affecting my work"

As the discussions began to die down the 3 Admirals directed their attention to the Directors in front of them  
"Are you three in agreement with the proposed changes sent to you?" one of them asked  
"Yehhhhh" Roxas replied yawning at the same time  
"My only problem is security during construction however I'll deploy Enforces to the ships" replied Cross, the top of his distorted image flickering as if he was nodding.

The Directors waiting for Lilia's replied but all they got were absolute silence.  
"Director Mores!" Roxas yelled out  
"Hello, this is Adjutant Nell Rido" replied a mousing voice "the Director is currently busy and..."

*CRACK*, the girl identified as Nell shrieked in surprise as a what was thought to be a whip resounded from the chair  
"Nell! How dare you divide your attention from me"  
"I'm sorry mistress, am I to be punish?" Nell replied to the dominate voice  
"*CRACK* what did you say worm!"  
"I have done wrong by you mistress, am I to be punished?"  
"Beg for it!"  
"Please mistress! Punish my insubordination!" Nell yelled, despite the tremor in her voice there was a hint of euphoria,  
"At a girl, I should reward you after your punishment. First, who were you talking to!"  
"The Joint Council mistress"

There was a long pause before something dropped to the ground  
"Crap! I forgot I was still in that" the dominate voice said mixed with the sound of objects being thrown about, everyone at the table just stared at the chair until the chaos died down.

"*cough* sorry everyone, Director Lilia Mores here"  
"I so feel bad for little Nell, being abused by you"  
"If that is you Kaien then shut up! I have never hurt Nell" Lilia rebuked Kaien  
"Director Mores, are you in agreement with the proposed changes" one of the Admirals asked again

there was a pause as Lilia went through the files sent to her before finally agreeing, with the entire Joint Council in unanimous agreement one of the 3 Admirals stood up and faced everyone seated at the table, "we thank you for you attendance and feedback in this matter, effectively immediately we will implement the measures proposed by Mr Yuuno Scrya first beginning on Routes A1-6, A1-NA97, A12-13, NA6-14 and A1-HQ".

As everyone left Yuuno slowly stood up wiping the sweat from his brow and leaving to return to his room. As soon as he entered he impudently went to the cupboard and began taking out a change of clothes more suited for travel. He was single minded in this before he heard 2 knocks and turned to see Chrono in the door way.

"You really messed up this time, you must have known they won't overlook A1-NA97, hell, the traffic is so low it was expected" Chrono laughed however when he wasn't met with any response he noticed Yuuno changing, "what are you doing"  
"I'm going to Mid-Childa"  
"What!" Chrono walked into the room and grabbed Yuuno forcefully facing him, "look, this isn't like the other times where somehow you've made them angry, if you tell Nanoha and Fate this, they will kill you"  
"And I'm hoping that I can explain it to them to avoid that"

Chrono backed off and sighed before the announcement tone ringed throughout the station's PA system,  
"Calling Admiral Chrono Harlaown of Warship Claudia, A woman is requesting to see you in the Visitor Lobby"

Looking at the speaker in Yuuno's room Chrono smiled slightly "well, well, well, seems like you may yet be saved Yuuno-kun"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[11th December 0081, 10:25 AM - Section 6 Mid-Childa] - The morning after in your arms

As if a storm had blown in clothing was sprawled across the floor while a number of blankets on the bed and fallen down the side. Under a single sheet laid Fate and Nanoha, each in the other's arms. Fate, still asleep, had her head was buried in Nanoha's chest while Nanoha tenderly brushed Fate's back.

Fate began to mumble as she awoke, opening her eyes to meet that of her lover's before the two kissed.  
"Morning Feito-chan"  
"What time is it?"  
"After ten"

Fate sat up slightly holding the blanket in one hand to cover herself while he rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the other "how long have you been awake" Fate asked  
"A couple hours, I've been watching your sleeping face"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaa, that's not if a bit creepy" Fate replied yawning  
"You watch me fall sleep at night normally, though last night you was the first asleep"

Fate looked under the blankets to check on her breast, still there was the bite mark left by Nanoha when she had accidentally kneed her in a sensitive area, however was now more of a circular set of red spots. Nanoha took the sheet from Fate's hand so she could get front of her before kissing the mark she had left, sucking on it causing the entire area to go red covering up the mark.

"Mmmmmm, Nanoha, that, won't work"  
"Yes it will, *kiss* cause if Vivio sees it when you have a bath with her *suck* she'll just assume Nanoha-mama kissing Feito-mama a bit too hard"

Fate blushed as Nanoha pulled away, smiling at the 'new' mark she had left behind. "ahhh, I think we should like, well, everyone's awake now, at least I think, but anyway, ummmm" Fate struggled to from her sentence as her flustered mind kept connecting what Nanoha has just done to what they did last night.

Nanoha giggled "it's ok Feito, I know what you're trying to say...so, do you want to sneak back into our room?" she asked.  
Fate's face went redder still imagining her and Nanoha with only a blanket covering then sneaking though the hall, "we can't do that, what if someone sees us?"  
"well we can't wear what we wore on our date, lucky I have a plan B" Nanoha proclaimed, she reached down the side of the bed and grabbed a second blanket and held it to her chest, just as she got up she sat back down with her hand on her lower region, still aching from the night just passed. If she let on to Fate that it still hurt Fate would only blame herself

Nanoha got up and made her way to the dresser, "the recruits sometimes leave behind clothing they don't want any more so I collect it all in here, there's bound to be something we can wear" she said opening one of the draws. Inside was neatly folded and stacked items of clothing, gathered over time since Section 6 was rebuilt as a training facility for Nanoha.

The two women didn't waste too much time fussing over what to wear, Fate was a blue button-up shirt and black elastic waistband shorts while Nanoha was a shirt and a brown skirt, neither one was wearing a bra so the only things they had on from the previous night was their panties and the gifts they had received, Nanoha's pendant and Fate's bracelet.

The two women walked down the hall hand in hand as they made their way to the main lounge where almost everyone was relaxing.

"Feito-mama, Nanoha-mama" Vivio exclaimed jumping off the couch and running to her mothers. Vivio wrapped her arms around either side of her mothers' as she pressed her face against them "Yay, Feito-mama and Nanoha-mana made love, properly too this time"

Fate froze, while not strange for Vivio to say that her mothers were making love, this time she added that they did it properly

"Vivio dear, what gives you that idea?" Nanoha asked thinking Vivio was referring to them going on a date  
"Aunty Hayate said that if Feito-mama and Nanoha-mama was making lover properly then you'd yell out something like when I yell out 'I'm Coming!' to you when you call for me" Vivio replied puffing out her chest proudly

As if on cue everyone spat out, unprepared for what Vivio had just said given her age. The only 2 who didn't was a young red-head and her brown haired 'older sister' who was laughing uncontrollably  
"Oh my god, the timing was way too perfect!"  
"Look at their faces, Fate's frozen stiff and Nano..."  
"Hayate?"

With her sentence suddenly cut short Vita opened her wet eyes to see what caused Hayate to suddenly stop, Hayate looked as if she was about to jump out of the seat. Following her gaze Vita looked towards Nanoha who was grating her teeth as she gently move Vivio aside.

"Ha-ya-TEEEE!" Nanoha yelled and she ran to the couch. Seeing her charge Hayate jumped over the back and bolted to give her distance. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TEACH OUR DAUGHTER DIRTY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Nanoha ran around the couch and chased after Hayate who had ran into the kitchen

"Wait I did you a favour! despite the fact your both women child services would be called if Vivio went and said 'I didn't get much sleep last night because when I climbed into bed with my mamas they were making love all night'" Hayate said imitating Vivio's voice in an attempt to explain herself and clam Nanoha  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WHAT VIVIO SAYS YOU COME TO ME!" As Hayate ran out of the kitchen Nanoha picked up a couple of saucepans on her way out throwing them at Hayate

"Fate! Wake up, calm Nanoha down!" Hayate said as she ran passed Fate however she was unresponsive, her gaze fixated on a single point. _she heard us last night_, Fate's mind kept thinking back to her and Nanoha last night but with Vivio in the room watching them, the world around her began to spin before finally she collapsed.

Nanoha picked up on the thud of Fate's body falling to the ground and immediately stopped her pursuit and rushed to Fate's side. Vivio joined her however kept her face down as she avoided eye contact with Nanoha, partially blaming herself because everything started from her outburst and explanation. Despite having not given birth to her, Nanoha shared the maternal link with her daughter and sensed Vivio's unease and patted her on the head "its ok, you're not to blame, but we'll need to have a talk afterwards"  
"So I'm off the hook?" Hayate asked peering over the couch  
"No" Nanoha replied coldly tossing a nearby saucepan nailing Hayate in the head.

Nanoha laid on the couch and propped herself up whiling holding Fate in her arms, making her as comfortable as she could while. As the tranquillity returned Nanoha noticed another person who didn't react to Vivio's comment, sitting on window seal of the opened window looking out.

"Nove, is everyone ok?"  
"It's nothing to worry about"  
"yes it is, you live here with us so anything bothering you we want to know and help out" Subaru said as she placed an icepack on Hayate's head.  
Nove stared out for a little while before sighing "Quattro's dead"

Everyone stopped, to Nanoha and Fate Quattro was the worse for her hand in Nanoha's forced fight with Vivio 5 years ago and her behaviour a when she was being questioned about Lutecia was abhorrent but not even they wanted to see her dead.  
"What exactly happened?" Teana asked  
"she was being transferred to Gruen when the transport ship blew up...they found only an arm, badly damaged but confirmed it was hers due to the cybernetics and the DNA Match to Scaglietti."  
"You can leave to morn with your sisters if you want" Shamal suggested, now with Hayate's head on her lap  
"That's the thing, I don't know how to feel. On the one hand I hate her for how she manipulated my younger sisters but on the other hand she's still my sister"

Nove continued to look out the window, she had been told by Cinque about Quattro but it seemed Cinque was glad. _With her gone we are no longer, in any way, connected to Scaglietti and can start building our own lives_, Nove remembered what Cinque had said and figured she was referring to Quattro's continued loyalty to Scaglietti and that she was still their older sister.

While Nove was deep in thought someone at the entrance had requested to speak with Nanoha with Teana leaving to escort them to the Long Arch Floor. She returned with a TSAB Agent in the standard Ground Forces uniform and directed him to where Nanoha was.

"Miss Takamachi, I have some grave news about your daughter" he bowed. Vivio's attention was immediately drawn to him whom he saw in the corner of his eye. "You must be her sister then" the man commented as he straightened up  
"Sister?" Vivio asked, tilting her head questionably, while she did express a while ago wanting a little sister to her knowledge he didn't have one  
"Yes, Vivio Takamachi"  
"But I'm Vivio Takamachi"

The man looked back to Nanoha who was just looking at him, her gaze indicating she too was confused as to the grave new about her daughter who was just sitting right there.

"I think there's been a mix up, you see during the demolition of a condemned building, in the rubble we found this", the man explained placing a note book down on the table. The book was in taters with the cover dinted and torn and the pages dirtied with dust and dirt, on the front cover the name 'Vivio E. Takamachi' was printed.

Nanoha had remembered Fate buying it for Vivio 3 years ago for School but hadn't seen it since and assumed that Vivio filled it with school work and later lost it or threw it out. had it been thrown out it could explain how it got to the site of a building that was going to be demolished, but the horrified look on Vivio's face made her reconsider this theory.

"What did you find this?"  
"I can write you down the address"  
"Please do. Nove! I need you to take me somewhere"  
"Right, I'll get Jet Edge on and we'll meet N2R there" Nove replied having started to pay attention when Vivio's name was mentioned.

After getting the address Vivio and Nove were about to run out before Nanoha called out to them "Vivio! What's going on?"  
"It's nothing for you to worry about Nanoha-mama. This is something I have to do myself".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[11th December 0081, 11:36 AM - Deconstruction Site Mid-Childa] - One heart clouded in shadow

The claw of the Demolition Machine crashed into one of only a few columns left on the site before a large chunk of rubble was tossed at it, cracking the operator's window and forcing them to power down.

"Hay idiot! You were told stop!" yelled Wendi. The rest of N2R was contacted by Nove to meet at the site with. Wendi and Diece were already there when Nove and Vivio arrived, Cinque arrived almost immediately after who had been called up by Rio and Corona after Vivio called them.

Vivio stood with her hands over her mouth as she watching over the ruin in horror, Nove was too focused to ask Vivio what was going on and no one had yet asked her. Nove approached Vivio but just before she could ask she notice a tear crawl down her cheek

"EIN!" Vivio cried out as she ran into the ruin, she began to frantically dig with her bare hands as she cried continuing to call out Ein. no matter how cut up her hands and arms got nor how many times a large block landed on her hand she kept digging, the pain she was feeling now was greater than the physical pain she would receive.

"Your Majesty!" Cinque yelled out, As Vivio dug a nearby column, now unstable, began to topple over to Vivio's direction. Nove, Cinque and Wendi were just about to rush off to save her from being crushed before Diece held out her hand  
"Heavy Barrel", as she voiced her Inherent Skill a hand-sized version of her Snipe Cannon formed perfectly in her hand before a high energy shot was fired obliterating the column, the bewildered Vivio just keeled there as the dust and dirt rain down onto her, dying her tears.

"Your Majesty, what's going on!" Nove asked as she and Wendi ran to Vivio accompanied by Rio and Corona, however Vivio's crying prevented her from being able to make an audible answer.

Cinque snapped her fingers and pointed to one of the TSAB agents who had a small sealed bag in his hands, after receiving the bag she walked over and joined the girls surrounding Vivio, "Your Majesty, who do these items belong to" she asked holding up the bag.

Seeing the contents of the bag Vivio began to cry harder before Rio and Corona turned around to see the bag,  
"Wait, that's Einheart's phone" Rio exclaimed pointing to the crushed teal coloured mobile, while nothing unique about the phone itself still attached to it was a charm and Rio, Corona and Vivio had made together for Einheart. After realizing that Vivio's frantic crying of 'Ein' was actually her crying Einheart's nickname the girls began to think the same thing as Vivio, that Einheart was inside the building when it came down.

"But how did you suspect this from one of your books?" Nove asked remembering that all of this started with one of Vivio's books being found here  
"I gave *hic* to Ein a, a, a couple of *sniffle* years ago" Vivio replied still upset  
"This must have been that note book you gave to Einheart that day" Corona commented with Rio nodding with her

Cinque began to walk back from the TSAB Agents she had left to talk to and crouched down by Vivio "this may or may not be good news depending on your point of view, however the only bodies we are seeing are those of rats and birds, no humans"  
"Does that mean Einheart may not have been inside?" Corona asked  
"But that book, Einheart's things, that Charm along Einheart never parted from, even if she wasn't here and still alive why where they here?" Rio asked, raising the more pressing issue considering the building had been labelled for demolition for a long time so no one should have even been living.

Cinque's news was a relief to her because it meant that Einheart may still be ok but Vivio was incredibly worried "we have to find her" she said getting while clearing her face, determined to find Einheart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[0078 - St. Hilde Academy of Magic Mid-Childa] - Two Kings

After the conclusion of the JS Incident, Nanoha adopted Vivio and became her mother while Fate became her Godmother before Vivio was enrolled in St. Hilde Academy of Magic. Nanoha had insisted the whole reason for it was to make sure Vivio was aware of the magic she wielded and not to prepare her for a career in the TSAB.

Vivio had made friends with Rio Wesley and Corona Timil and the 3 of them became inseparable, Nanoha and Fate were reminded of Nanoha's childhood with Arisa Bunnings and Suzuka Tsukimura and the 2 had joked that one day a 'transfer student' would enter Vivio's life comparing it to how they had met.

2 years later, Vivio's class was introduced to a new girl who had only just enrolled, Einheart Stratos. Vivio's first impression, like everyone else's, was that Einheart came from an up class family because of the way she presented herself. This speculation became more grounded when it was explained that Einheart had up until now been home schooled.

Einheart was exceptional, she excelled in every subject however shied away from drawing attention and every recess and lunch she would always sit alone, writing away in an old leather bound book.

Vivio, Corona and Rio noticed that after a month of having enrolled Einheart hadn't made any friends or even casually spoke to anyone outside class. Vivio suspected that Einheart was just shy having lived a sheltered life and one day decided to approach her.

As the 3 girls approached Einheart sensed their approach and closed her book and held it close to her,  
"Einheart right?" Vivio confirmed "I'm Vivio, and this here is Rio and Corona, we're in the same class" she introduced

Einheart quickly looked at Rio and Corona before looking at Vivio, staring at her waiting for Vivio to say something. Conscience of this Vivio began to scratch her head "he, he, well we've noticed and you're always alone and were cu..."  
"I'm sorry, I have to go" Einheart interrupted politely before getting up and leaving, Vivio felt dejected with her attempt but Rio patted Vivio on the shoulder reassuring her "like you said, she's probably just shy"

Vivio didn't give up and approached Einheart multiple times and even sought advice from her mother Nanoha who had some unorthodox methods for getting friends. As the months rolled by however Einheart kept avoiding Vivio and remained alone.

One day, 8 months after Einheart enrolled Vivio arrived at school to be met by a huge crowd gathered around the main notice board.  
"What's going on?" she asked Corona who was accompanied by Rio  
"You might want to see for yourself" she replied pointing into the crowd

Vivio pushed her way though everyone until she was in the front, the noticeboard was plastered with pages from a note book. Each page had been dated however they weren't pinned up in any order

'July 17 - the heater is broken, guess I'll have to find another one on the weekend'  
'March 16 - Passed the initial magic exam, got top scores. I think the system is broken because I didn't even try'  
'April 22 - Had that nightmare again. Why am I being pestered on this matter, I wasn't even born then'

Vivio however was drawn to a set of pages that were off to one side, all of which seemed to have a common theme, these, unlike the other pages were arranged correctly by date.

'February 28 - Do my eyes play trick on me, I saw her visage in class. Those Heterochromia eyes, that face, it's the same'  
'April 3 - She came to me today with her friends, her name is Vivio, what am I to do, I wanted to talk to her but I was too scared so I ran away'  
'April 15 - She came again today, this time without her friends'  
'May 9 - Same again but this time she jokily said her mother made friends by punching one of them and that she might just have to do that. What kind of joke is that'  
'June 22 - dam it, dam it, dam it, she come and comes and comes and all I do is run away, I'm such a coward'

While all written in the first person Vivio had an idea who it was as some of the events there were only 2 people involved, her and...

Vivio heard the sound of boots running away from the crowd, she pushed her way through and just as she got out she saw a dark green dress disappeared around the corner and chased after it only to lose sight of her target. Vivio clasped her hand to her chest and she looked around, "Einheart"

Recess passed followed by lunch, Einheart had yet to make an appearance. During class Vivio asked to be excused to go to the toilets so she could go out and look for Einheart, feeling guilty having read the pages. Vivio entered the girl's toilets and had planned to jump out the window in case if any hall monitors had seen her enter but before she did she heard a girl sobbing from one of the cubicles.

Looking down on the ground she could see a pair of white laced brown boots right around where she could hear the sobbing from. "Einheart?" she called out, the moment she did the sobbing stopped and the boots lifted up.

Behind the locked door was Einheart, her hand covering her mouth while her free arm held her legs up as she tried her best to keep quite. She watched the polished brown school shoes stand just off side of the door before turning around.

"I know you're in there Einheart" Vivio said as she leaned her back against the wall "I don't know what's going on but I want to let you know I'm sorry I read it, I didn't know that you wrote them". There was a long quite paused as Vivio waited for Einheart's response before continuing, "I want to help you, I want to be your friend. You don't have to tell me about what you wrote but...", Vivio stopped when she heard the door unlock before Einheart shyly look out from the crack, her eyes were red having been crying since she ran into here when she saw the pages.

Vivio didn't return to class but rather sat at the school entrance with Einheart, calming her down. no doubt a teacher had taken the pages down and there's probably be an investigation but rather than going to a teacher now Vivio wanted to make sure Einheart was ok. For the first time in months Einheart didn't run away but wouldn't even look at Vivio out of shyness.

Einheart wanted to run away but felt that if she did she'd ruin any chance to getting to know Vivio and steeled herself to remain but was far too nervous to say anything. The 2 girls sat there silently until Einheart finally built up the courage to talk.

"You remind me of someone" she said  
"Who?"  
"Someone very old my ancestors knew, I was always told stories about her"

"Olivie Sägebrecht?" Vivio asked taking a wild stab in the dark.  
Einheart looked up at Vivio "how did..." Einheart said stopping mid-way  
Vivio smiled "I'm her clone, an Artificial Mage" she replied.

Vivio explained how she was born as a clone of Olivie from genetic material found on the Shroud of the Saint King, about the JS Incident and how her mamas who saved her and now raise her. Einheart couldn't believe what she was hearing and tried her best to absorb all the information.

"Can I ask you something, what's your connection to the Saint King? You said your ancestors knew her" Vivio asked  
Einheart nodded "one of my ancestors is Claus Ingvalt, the Prince of Shutra who was close to the Saint King, Claus is one of the 3 Kings along with..."  
"Ixy!" Vivio interrupted before apologizing, "sorry, I mean Ixpellia"  
"The Dark Flame King of Galea?"  
"Yeh, that's her, oh wow when she wakes up she'll be glad that there's another King, or at least descendant, to relate to"  
"Wait, she's still alive!?"

Vivio nodded before explaining the Mariage Incident including how Ixpellia went back to sleep and that Vivio visited her all the time hoping that she would one day wake up during her time. Einheart expressed and she would like to see Ixpellia however Vivio promised to allow it only if she and Einheart could become friends, while it seemed that Einheart was hesitant she was more than glad to.

As school finished a group of girls approached the Vivio and Einheart, they were known trouble makers and bullies however never bothered Vivio. Vivio had a suspicion that they had stolen Einheart's book and posted its contents up.

"What's this, I thought you was a loner, or are you trying to milk sympathy" the ringleader said calling out to Einheart  
"No, she was just talking to me" Vivio replied glaring at the ring leader  
"Oh so we're not good enough to talk to you 'princess'" she ringleader rebuked  
"She's my friend, she's allowed to talk to..."  
"no one's talk to you runt" the ringleader interrupted pushing Vivio to the ground

"Mana Shot", Einheart held out her hand where a Magic Circled appeared where a blast of mana shot from, it was a generic ranged spell all students would learn but it wasn't very powerful and the ringleader just knocked the blast away. She approached Einheart and grabbed her by the collar lifting her up before Vivio charged at the ringleader tackling her to the ground.

The ring leader threw Vivio off before pulling out a Storage Device stolen from class and pointed it at Vivio. Seeing the Magic Circle form Einheart, without thinking went to shield her new friend before the device blew up in the ringleader's hand

"I have all of that recorded, turn yourself in to the school administration or both Saint's Church and the Time Space Administration Bureau will be hearing about this" Cinque yelled out holding one of her Stingers in hand, the girls shrinked back as Cinque approached. Before long teachers began to conglomerate to the area after hearing the explosion with Cinque having to explain what she saw. While this and the morning's incident were being investigated Vivio stayed by Einheart's side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[11th December 0081, 10:03 PM - Cranagan Eastern Shopping District Mid-Childa] - Night Time Search and Rescue

At first Einheart's shyness prevented her from getting to know Rio and Corona but as time went by she began to open up to the 3 girls. Now all of them along with N2R had splinter off to search for Einheart when it was, without a doubt, proven that she wasn't in the building when it came down.

Vivio had hardly rested since she started looking and her search took her as far as the Eastern Shopping District in Cranagan, travelling roughly 58 KM across the city from where Einheart's things were found. Vivio didn't mind the aching of her legs, how tied she was or that she was famished, she wanted to find Einheart first.

Her sight began to waver as she walked down the side walk, her body swayed from side to side but she pushed on. She staggered down into an alley not realizing she had done so before her chest began to tighten as she continued to mindlessly walk down into the ally, her breathing short and pained as she struggled to drawn breath before collapsing.

Vivio curled up as she grip her chest even tighter as if vines had constricted around her heart, not normal vines but ones with thorns which dug deep into her. Vivio began to sob and gasp as she curled up tighter, even when she was on the Saint's Throne she never felt this pain before.

Normally someone would come to the aid of a child who had just collapsed however Vivio was hidden behind some bins so none of the passer-by's could see her. Vivio was terrified, she felt as if she was about to die.

Vivio's fear elevated when she heard the slow steps of someone entering the alleyway get closer and closer, the pain paralysed her, no one knew that she was here and she was alone, and now some stranger she could not see was getting closer to her.

Einheart walked down the street deep in thought, she had returned to where she was staying a couple of hours ago only to find the place destroyed. _I don't care much for my clothes and books, but I wish I could have gotten my charm back_, she thought to herself. Einheart felt guilty about now having lost her phone but more importantly the charm her friends made from her was gone as well.

Einheart stopped by the window of a family restaurant, catching sight of a mother, father and daughter enjoying themselves. To Einheart they became Nanoha, Fate and Vivio, and as she watched them a small tear streaked down her cheek, Einheart turned away in disgust. _this is your fault, you force us to be like this and for what! To continue to punish yourself and your children for failing the Saint King_

Einheart hated her lineage, forced to have nightmares of how her ancestor laid on the ground helpless as the Saint King walked off to her death. All direct descendants of Claus Ingvalt were like this and all in the past had accepted it. Not Einheart, rather than go through a self-imposed punishment moping around for one failure she believed they should have been working hard to absolve their sin, after all, Olivie didn't leave Claus alive just to wallow in self-pity. But more so Einheart hated herself for being so reserved, never speaking her mind like this.

As she walked down the street she stopped for a moment and looked around, she felt something warm and familiar was nearby but could see it. Her attention was being drawn to the alley she was standing in front of. She slowly walked in in case if there was a vagrant living her but as she peered around the bins she noticed a familiar body, curled up in a pool of water and obviously in great pain. "Vivio!"

"Vivio!" the cold fear that had enveloped Vivio slowly began not melt away not because someone knew her name, no, it was because of the voice she recognized. Still in pain Vivio tried to open one of her eyes, kneeling in the puddle with her looking down was Einheart and almost immediately the pain began to subside and her breathing steadied though still in pain.

"Vivio, Vivio!"  
"Ein...I found you"  
"Come on, I'll take you to the Nakajima's place" Einheart said. Vivio felt Einheart arms slip under her and picked her up, Vivio's legs dangled off one of Einheart's arms while her back rested on the other. Vivio shrinked down as she tried to hide her imagining herself and Einheart as a married couple because of how Einheart carried her and what everyone on the street might think. Einheart on the other hand was not worried in the least and was more focused getting Vivio help.

"Ein, what's going on" Vivio asked as Einheart carried her. Einheart remind silent however as she tried to think on how she would answer her, about where to start and how to apologize figuring that Vivio had found her belongings. Just before she was about to explain Vivio spoke first, "if you don't want to tell me it's ok, I was just really worried"

Einheart could just see Vivio's downcast expression and figured rather than rather than try and beat around the bush she'll just come out and say it, after all, Vivio always said that no matter what happens they would always be friends.

"When I started school I said I recently was being home-schooled until I convinced my parents to let me attend a normal school." Einheart paused as she sighed steeling herself, "that's was a lie, I was being home-schooled until a month before, when my parents died"  
"You're an orphan?"  
"Kinda, you can't really be an orphan if no one knows your family exists. The descendants of Claus Ingvalt, following Claus's example, hid away from modern society and never tried to integrate into it, not when the TSAB became the major Interdimensional Power or even when Saints Church was established. It was a form of self-punishment, Claus failed to protect Olivie Sägebrecht and felt unworthy to live and the descendants were burden to carry that but do nothing to make amends."

Vivio picked up the disgust in Einheart voice as she talked about her family history, "but had Olivie just killed instead of spare Claus none of it wouldn't happen, I suppose you hate her...and me"  
As Vivio began to feel depressed that her friend may actually hate her she felt Einheart's grip tighten "I don't hate Olivie because had she not have spared Claus I wouldn't have been born later on, and I wouldn't not have met such a dear friend like you. My hatred is to my ancestors that came after Claus who did nothing to redeem themselves, as if they were waiting for a sympathetic charity". Einheart was surprised with herself for talking like this about her family, the deep seeded thoughts she kept to herself she could easily reveal to Vivio and the thought of how open she had become made her cheeks turn red.

"Well it explains some things" Vivio commented  
"Like what?"  
"Rio thought it was weird that how you was raised proper you were always allowed to any sleepover no matter how short of a notice"  
"I always looked forward to the next one" Einheart smiled, "I'm sorry I kept it from you"  
"I'm sorry I didn't find out sooner and you spent so much time alone" Vivio apologized back.

Down the street just coming into view Einheart could see 2 girls and a group of older women arguing, as she got closer she could begin to make out the contents of the argument.

"You can't abandon Einheart like that!"  
"I have to look for her majesty"  
"Her majesty this, her majesty that..."  
"Rio"  
"Vivio doesn't like being called that, she wants nothing to do with Belka and rather live in the present with the 3 of us! Just because you have some messed up loyalty to the Saint King..."

Cinque grabbed Rio by her top and lifted her up, her uncovered eye scowling at Rio "listen, I had my spine broken in several places but I only got treatment because it would keep up the morale of my younger sisters, I was still a failure in Scaglietti's eyes and left to rot. Vivio's mothers and their friends, despite being our enemies, showed us more compassion and kindness than Scaglietti so excuse me for wanting to prioritize finding the daughter of those people who also, despite the things we did to her, still call us her friends"

Cinque's rage began to subside when she realized what she was doing and lowered Rio down "I'm sorry" she apologized.  
Rio shook her head "Vivio told us about the JS Incident but I didn't know you held such admiration to her family, I should be apologizing"  
"It's ok, it does feel wrong to abandon looking for Einheart but I have the demolition site monitored so if she reappears we'll know, that said we should focus on finding..."  
"Einheart!" Corona yelled out interrupting Cinque.

Seeing Vivio being carried in Einheart's arms Nove engaged her Jet Edge and rushed to them, "What happened?" She asked skidding to a halt in front of them  
"It's ok, I'm fine" Vivio waved, since being carried by Einheart the pain in her cheat has all but gone.

Einheart explained her story to everyone feeling that with all the time they put in to try and find her it was the least she could do, however as she began to remembering her things were now gone. Seeing her start to become depressed Corona took and cupped Einheart's hands with her own and dropped something into them.

As Corona withdrew her hands Einheart was surprised to find what she had left behind, "this is"  
"Unfortunately your phone was crushed but at least this was ok"

Einheart held the charm close to her glad that out of everything that was lost she at least could keep this, her dearest possession. Cinque offered to take Rio and Corona home and Nove was going to take Vivio back to Section 6 however there was the little problem of Einheart, alone and now homeless.

Clinging to Nove's back Vivio held out her hand to Einheart "come on, there's something I want to do"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[11th December 0081, 10:48 PM - Section 6 Mid-Childa] - New Family Member

Vivio was bombarded by Fate's barrage of kisses the moment she walked in, had worst come to worst Cinque needed to make sure Nanoha and Fate were prepared and had called ahead when no one could find Vivio.

After Fate was finished Nanoha knelled down and held Vivio close "oh Vivio, we were so worried when Cinque called. Why didn't you come to us for help" Nanoha said brushing her cheek against Vivio's hair  
"Because Nanoha-mama and Feito-mama show how much they care for their friends by helping them, I wanted to do the same with Ein", upon hearing her desire Einheart brought her hand together in front of her hips and held them tightly together while both of Vivio's mother were proud but would've have rather she came to them for assistance.

After Nanoha at let go Vivio walked to Einheart and lead her closer to her mothers' "Nanoha-mama, Feito-mama, Einheart has no family and no home, can she live with us?" she asked.

Nanoha and Fate just looked at one another, Nanoha smile towards Fate who just shrugged her shoulders in response, Nanoha looked away as if dejected before Fate shuffled over, kissing Nanoha and nodded smiling. As if the 2 were communicating telepathically they had come to a decision

"We'd be more than happy to however Einheart must want to" Fate said smiling at Einheart,  
Einheart turned away to avoid Fate's gaze "I don't want to be a burden"  
"You won't be, anyway, either this or Fate will forcefully adopt you" Nanoha laughed  
Fate frowned turning to face her back to Nanoha "now that's mean, I don't carry a set of adoption papers around all the time  
"but you do have the adoption agency on speed-dial on your mobile" Nanoha commented, Fate froze from having been caught out by Nanoha who know very well that Fate had a weak spot for orphaned children living rough lives. Apart from empathizing with them because of her own upbringing Fate was almost drawn to them like someone who was obsessed with owning small cute things.

"thank you, I will" Einheart replied in a soft whisper which wasn't unnoticed by Vivio who, upon hearing it, took Einheart's hands and began to jump up and down excitedly,  
"Yay! Yay! Ein is staying, Ein is staying! Nanoha-mama, can Ein come with us to Earth?"  
Nanoha chuckled a small affirmative hum "of cause, I'll get Lindy to call Amy to tell my family that we will be bringing another guest"

Being of short notice Fate took out the same sort of bedding used for Vivio's sleepovers for Einheart and Vivio gave up some sleepwear to keep, deciding that tomorrow a proper bed will be set up and Einheart would be taken out to go shopping.

Einheart loved the sleepovers she would attend as it was an escape from her bleak lifestyle, but now this was like an everlasting sleepover with Vivio. Just as Einheart was about to fall sleep she felt something enter her bed and press up against her. Looking down she could see Vivio had climbed out of her bed and enter Einheart's curling up next to her.

"What's wrong Vivio?"  
"Just want to make sure *yawn* you don't disappear again" Vivio replied now partially asleep

Einheart rested her head on Vivio's "I promise I won't"

_I'll stay by your side, always_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
[11th December 0081, 11:59 AM - Egyptian Desert Earth] - Eternal Dark upon the Scorched Noon

About 5 hours drive west from the Dakhla Oasis in Egypt, across the burning sands out in the middle of nowhere stood a lone bunker. Here a small group of soldiers sweltered under the midday sun, 3 at the entrance and 2 above.

"Fuck this, I don't get why we need security out here, the Arabs nearby don't even make it out here" complained one of the soldiers who was taking shelter  
"Oi! how many times have I told you to keep your trap shut about comments such as that, we're guests in this country, treat the locals with some respect" rebuked the commanding officer smacking his insubordinate college.  
"he's got a point, we only need one guard, how about we all go back inside and leave this asshole out here" laughed the sniper as he leaned over, the crude solider stuck his arm out of the shelter and held up his middle finger.

The spotter sitting next to the sniper leaned forward with his binoculars looking out to the shifting horizon, "Capitan!" he called out "there's someone coming"

The Capitan walked out of the shelter he was in with the crude soldier to the opposite one who was quietly sitting with his gun leaning against him. The Captain held out his hand requesting a pair of binoculars from the quiet soldier before heading back out and looking in the same direction as the spotter.

Out in the distance heading towards the bunker walked a woman draped in a black robe, fluttering about in the dry desert winds, her hood obscuring her face from observers. The Captain stared in disbelief that someone would be out here dressed in back.

"Maybe she's lost?"  
"Maybe she knows a bunch of soldiers are here and wanted a spit-roast" laughed the crude soldier before his was bashed in the head by his captain  
"I'll go and find out what's going on, be on guard" the captain ordered handing back the binoculars before setting off.

Seeing someone approach her the woman stopped and waited, "Excuse me, this area is restricted, if your lost we can give you a left to a nearby town if you like" offered the Capitan.

Back at the entrance the spotter kept an eye on their captain, the crude soldier, having left his shelter, was standing at the entrance squinting trying to make out his captain against the mirage mirror formed on the horizon due to the extreme heat.

The spotter saw the captain motion his hands but then suddenly he stopped before his head rolled off his shoulders releasing a fountain of blood.  
"Jesus christ!" yelled the spotter as the sniper began to peer though the scope of his rifle  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"The captain, he's dead!"  
"Bullshit"  
"Oh yeh, then what happens when you lose your head?"

The crude soldier walked over to the quiet soldier, now standing on guard, and snatched his binoculars to confirm what the spotter saw only to see his captain's body drop to the ground and the cloaked woman walking over top of him headed towards them.

"fuck!" he spat out shoving the binoculars into the chest of the quiet soldier before heading to his shelter and taking out an M4, loading it and grabbing a few extra magazine clips before setting up at the opening in front of the shelter.

"What's the plan" the quiet soldier asked  
"What do you think, drop the bitch!" the crude soldier replied before he, the quiet soldier and the spotter opened fire at the robed woman.

the M4's used by these soldiers were different, somehow while using the same size magazine more bullets were fired and in the extreme heat they barrels didn't overheat, the bullets themselves also seemed to have more weight to them as when some smashed into the ground they would kick up sand with a load thud.

The sight of the woman became obscured from the cloud of sand and the thunderous thumping of the bullets drowned out any other noise. As the 3 men spent their final round the crude soldier ran out of his shelter and snatched the binoculars to confirm the kill.

The sand settled however, still standing there was the robed woman, unphased or unmoved by the hail of bullets. The sniper aimed for the woman's head and fired watching her body lean back from the force of the bullet. Just as he was about to celebrate the woman began to straighten up revealing the bullet was stopped by a magical circle.

her hood now off the men could see the woman's face clearly, a young woman in her mid-20's with shoulder length platinum hair and dark turquoise eyes, sporting a purple and gold trim one piece skirt and 2 Metal plates wrapped around the side of her hips holding in place the lower portion of a black coat with a Payne's grey kimono over top, all underneath her black robe. The woman had a striking resemblance to another woman who had once lived on Earth who now lived on another world however seemed to give off a more regal feel.

From under her robe the woman pulled out a staff similar to the staff of the woman she resembled but rather than it being yellow it was purple. As she held up the staff a voice was emitted from it however it was drowned out by the humming of the moving sand as the bullets around her began to levitate and gather in the sky, blocking out the sun with a curtain of lead. The woman brought her staff down singling the bullets to rain down, at a greater velocity they were fired at her piecing the concrete foundations.

After the bullets had been spent the woman continued her approach to the 2 giant steel doors leading into the bunker, now no longer guarded by the soldiers. Standing in front of them she pointed her staff towards the door causing them to start to vibrate. The crude soldier, just barely alive, couldn't allow himself to be bested by a woman and took out a hand gun, but just as he did the steel doors ripped the hinges out of the walls and collapsed either side of the woman, crushing the crude solider.

The woman strolled down the brightly lit corridor with her staff in hand, she knew where she had to go, she could feel where 'it' was, calling out to her. The lights were suddenly replaced by a red glow as the situation at the entrance became known, however this didn't affect her in the slightest.

the woman entered a circular room, at the other end were two mechanical knights, one with a blade for an arm while the other held a Vulcan cannon, each knight had inside it a human controller, the bladed knight had an older man while the cannon wielding knight had a young girl.

The woman who wore an unamused look as she watched the 2 knights while the door slammed behind her.  
"Remember the plan"  
"Yes sir!"

The bladed knight charged around the woman while the cannon wielding knight began to fire at her. A large magical circle appeared in front of the woman as her head tracked along watching the bladed knight come in on her side. His blade arm extended but was suddenly stopped by another circle, a small one just bigger than the tip of the blade. The woman pointed her staff at the bladed knight before a load chime echoed around the room, a chime of metal grating against metal.

The gun wielding knight stopped firing as the girl inside watch in horror the head of the bladed knight roll off leaving a trail of blood before a second head rolled out of the steel one.

"Father? FATHER!" the girl screamed from within the knight, "you BIIIII..." the girl's battle cry was masked by the cannon firing however like just before a magical circle appeared and shield the woman, remaining stationary until the cannon ran out of ammo.

The woman took out a book which hovered above her free hand, as she pointed her staff at the 2nd knight the pages of the book began to flip though before stopping. the moment the book did the inside the knight temperature begin to raise, at first the girl thought it was normal but soon realized that the raising heat was not the knight but the woman's doing. She frantically tried to get out but the metal burned her skin as she tried to touch it, her flesh began to cook as the monitors showing the woman and the head of the bladed knight's pilot exploded shooting glass into the pilot's face.

outside the steel knight was glowing red as the surrounding air warped around it, it was reaching temperatures which was greater than that of what the desert outside was like. the woman slammed the book shut in her hand as causing the knight's limbs and body to crumple, while still the same height it was now 1/10 it's normal thickness.

From an observation room a group of scientists watched the woman rip the doors blocking her out of the way and continued to proceed forward.

"What the hell is going on?"  
"You think it's the Japanese?"  
"It can't be, what kind of technology is she using?"

The scientists bickered amongst themselves trying to ascertain the situation. The power to the facility went out with the only light left being a blue glow coming from the room beyond.

"That monster is going to come for us next" cried out one of the scientists, as he went to turn around a flee he suddenly stopped ad he came face to face with the 'monster'

"You dare speak uncouth words to describe our majesty? Be gone with your squalid tongue cur"

the other scientists turned around as they heard the college scream in agony before it was replaced with a high pitched gurgle, their college's entire bottom jaw had been burned out including his tongue leaving nothing behind. The scientist collapsed onto the ground now revealing the woman's presence in the room having been previously hidden behind him.

The woman pointer her staff at another scientist "you gaze upon our perfection but see nothing but monstrosity" she said, the moment she finished the scientist's eyes exploded before the woman looked around the rest of the room. "And the rest of you, your incompetence have grated upon our nerves and wasted our time"

The observation room exploded with bits of flesh and limb blown out into the lower room. Metal platforms twisted around and formed a clean path from the observation windows to the center of the room. The woman, with supreme elegance like a king walking down the streets of his kingdom made her way down the newly constructed path. At its end stood a statue of a woman with 4 spheres around her, since entering this place the woman smiled as she gazed upon her prize.

outside at the entrance stood 2 more hooded women stood waiting, one with Aqua Blue yet emotionless eyes and Vermillion trim her robe while the other had Vermillion eyes and Aqua Blue trim, their hoods darkening their face. As the woman inside approached them tailed by the statue floating in the air the 2 women keeled before her like servants to their master.

"We return the Controller to where it belongs a build our throne upon it, seek out her Codex and return to us. We will not abide any to chance at stopping us" she commanded. The two cloaked women bowed their heads before Magic circles appeared beneath them before suddenly vanishing.

As the woman continued to walk away a great pillar of light struck down from the sky obliterating the bunker and any still inside, as the pillar began to fade the same magic circle appeared beneath the woman before she vanished too.

* * *

Next Chapter - Chapter 7: The Shinto Claw Which Grips the Earth


End file.
